My Life With Phil
by strawberry4life
Summary: Sequel to 'And Then I Met Phil'. Dan and Phil have been happily married for a few months now but a few unfortunate events have seemed to cross their paths. Will Dan and Phil be able to overcome these obstacles or will the pressure become too much and their marriage fall apart? Follow them as they encounter the next years as a married couple. Dan/Phil. Phan.
1. Not All Good Things Last

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **Welcome back (and to some, just welcome) to my story! I know many of you have been looking forward to the sequel of 'And Then I Met Phil' so I'm here to deliver the good news! It's here!**_

 _ **Yes, welcome to 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 ** _I was going to use 'And Then I Married Phil' but I realized it doesn't go with the plot of this story but I still want to thank imdefinitelynotaserialkiller for the idea!_**

 ** _I was going to wait a bit longer to post this but I was way too excited and I missed this storyline so much that I couldn't stay away for much longer. That, and I wanted to deliver an early Christmas gift! So Merry Christmas! Last year I gave you a proposal so this year I'm giving you a whole new story! haha_**

 ** _So without further or do, let's get on to the story._**

 ** _Welcome to 'My Life With Phil'. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _~Strawberry4life_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later - March~~~~~

Weeks passed by and I soon forgot about my dusty notebook in my nightstand. Since that night, I've felt this overwhelming need to be by Phil's side constantly to the point it got annoying. Neither of us would admit it though.

I don't know what's gotten into me really. Maybe it was the raw memories of losing my parents after finding that notebook. I just didn't want to feel the same loneliness I did all those months.

"Bear, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day but I need to go to class." Phil mumbled, yawning.

I didn't want him to go. I couldn't shake this feeling...

"Please Phil, can you stay home just this once?" I somewhat begged.

His features went soft as a frown crept on to his face. "What's the matter Dan?"

I kept quiet and looked down. There was no reason to alarm Phil for nothing.

Smooth hands found their way on to my face, cupping my cheeks gently.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" The soft pads of his thumbs rubbed gently across my skin.

"I just... I have this really bad feeling." I bit my lip, avoiding his eyes.

"Bad feeling? What do you mean?" He asked, slight confusion in his voice.

I sighed and looked up in his blue eyes. "I...I..." I stuttered.

Suddenly, my face felt wet. I had started to cry which alarmed Phil.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the tears?" He started to wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes but they just kept coming.

I did what my gut instinct was telling me to do and hugged him. I hugged him so tight he probably couldn't breathe.

"Bear, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what's going on." He said as he hugged me back.

"You can't leave Phil. You just can't." I said.

Phil pulled back from the hug and looked at me. "Dan, what?"

I started to cry some more and shook my head. "Please Phil, don't leave me."

Phil didn't say anything and he pulled me back into his warm embrace, patting my hair back as I sobbed into his chest.

"Okay baby, I'm not going anywhere." Phil said softly.

I couldn't even respond as I was too wrecked with tears.

I know this is strange but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen.

Something horrible is going to happen, I can feel it in my gut.

I don't know what it is though but I'll be damned if something happened to Phil on my watch.

"Let me call school, okay?" He mumbled against the top of my head.

My sobs started to die down as I nodded my head. We slowly let go of one another and Phil shifted over slightly to grab his phone.

He kept a grip on my hand and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this Phil Lester. I'm calling to say I won't be able to attend my Communications lecture today... What do you mean I can't call out?... I have a bit of situation going on at home right now that I can't abandon... Professor Swartz please..." Phil sighed and my heart started to pound in my ears. He looked over at me with regret in his eyes. "I understand sir... Yes... I'll be there soon... Goodbye."

Phil sighed as he hung up his phone and looked at me regretfully. "I'm sorry Dan but he said I can't miss class today because we're going over crucial information for our midterm exam."

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest but I nodded my head nonetheless. "I understand." I mumbled.

"Do you want me to call Adam and ask him to stay with you? You know I don't want to leave you like this." Phil said.

I shook my head. "No, Adam has enough going on with work and Amelia. Tori is due any minute now and I don't want to take him away from her because I have a stupid feeling." I shrugged.

"Dan, it's not stupid. I believe you if you think something isn't right but I promise I'll be incredibly careful, okay?"

I wanted to believe him, I really did... But this feeling is getting stronger.

I nodded my head and hugged him. He hugged me back instantly, patting my hair back once again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said back.

As we sat there, I tried to calm my racing heart. But to no avail did I succeed any.

Why can't I shake this feeling?

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, such a weird place to start but don't worry, you'll see what's going on inside my wicked mind very soon! Haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ ** _ **Bye strawberries!**_**_


	2. The Phone Call That Changed Everything

_**Hey guys! Welcome back to chapter 2 of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **And also happy new year! I hope 2018 is going to be your year! So much has happened for me the last 12 months so I'm excited to see what 2018 is going to throw at me!**_

 _ **WARNING: talk of car accidents and paralyzing nature**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil left not too long ago. I told him to call me as soon as he walked into his university building. He promised me he'd be careful so I'm holding him to that promise.

I was currently in our office editing Phil's newest youtube video because he asked me to. He felt bad at first but I insisted he let me because quite honestly, it was a great distraction from the feeling I'm experiencing in my gut.

My youtube channel is still small but it's doing well. I have almost 10,000 subscribers which is awesome. Phil almost has 500,000 which is fucking amazing and I'm incredibly proud of him.

Editing is such a time passer that I didn't even notice how much time as passed. My heart started to pound when I realized Phil still hasn't called me and it's been almost an hour. His university is 25 minutes away by train.

Just as I was about to click on Phil's contact, his face popped up on my screen. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Phil, thank god. I was starting-" I was cut off by a female's voice.

"Is this Mr. Lester's husband?"

What?

"Who is this?" I asked, my heart starting to pound in my chest again.

"I'm paramedic Hannah Jenice. Is this Mr. Lester's husband?"

Paramedic?

"Y-yes. My name is Dan. What's going o-on?" I stuttered.

"Dan, it's too hard to talk over the phone. We're taking your husband to London Memorial. Can you meet us there?" She asked. There was a lot of commotion going on in the background.

"London Memorial? What-" I was cut off again.

"Your husband was in an accident Dan. We're taking him to the hospital."

My whole world stopped...

"Wh-what kind of accident?" Tears ran down my face at lightening speed.

"Dan, please, can you meet us at London Memorial?"

Why won't she tell me?

"Y-yes. I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket along on my wallet, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my coat. With my keys in hand, I stopped when I realized the fastest way there was a 45 minute commute by train. Tears kept falling down my face so I did what my gut was telling me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on Adam's name in my contacts.

After two rings he picked up. "Hey baby bro, now's not really a good-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Phil's hurt and I can't get to the hospital."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. What do you mean Phil's hurt?"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered.

"Are you home?"

"Y-yes." I cried.

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you." And with that, Adam hung up the phone.

I stood there motionless, time passing by. I was brought out of my haze when I heard knocking at the door. I took a few steps forward and Adam stood there, a worry stricken look on his face.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Phil's a tough one remember?"

I remained motionless, the tears still falling.

"Come on, let's go."

Adam and I left my apartment rather quickly after that. To drive to the hospital was only 20 minutes versus the 45 minute commute by train.

We got into his car and we drove off. My head hit the headrest behind me and I felt Adam squeeze my arm. "It's going to be okay Dan."

I closed my eyes and remembered the first time Phil was hurt...

 _"I was just with him a few hours ago and now... he's on the brink of death... I can't lose him, not him too."_

I swallowed hard and tried to stop the flow of tears. I looked down at my hand and saw my wedding band. "Don't leave me... don't leave me... don't leave me..."

The car was silent other than the chant of 'don't leave me' escaped my lips every few moments. It seemed like forever before we pulled into the lot of hospital. Adam was barely able to park the car before I took off running towards the doors. I almost body slammed and ran a few people over, desperate to find Phil.

Once I reached the reception desk, the nurse stared blankly at me. "Can I help you?"

Adam showed up next to me only a moment later. "I was called by a paramedic named Hannah Jenice. She said my husband was taken here."

Before the nurse could say something, I heard my name from behind me.

"Dan Lester?"

A woman who was only a little bit shorter than I am was standing there. She was blonde and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Bright blue eyes like Phil's.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"You may want to sit down Mr. Lester."

I looked horrified at Adam who looked just as nervous and scared as I did.

We sat down. Another paramedic came and sat down next to Hannah, a guy. Brown hair and green eyes.

"This is my partner, Greg."

I shook his hand as did Adam.

"Please, what happened to Phil?" I begged.

"Mr. Lester was hit by a car. From what we were told by witnesses, Mr. Lester was crossing at the crosswalk when a car came speeding down the road and hit him. Mr. Lester went flying about 40 feet into a tree. He was unconscious when we got to him."

My hands were at my face, my heart was still pounding loudly in my chest. "Is... is he alive?"

"He has a faint pulse when we got to him and his breath sounds were shallow. There is one another thing though... His legs were... mangled in different directions. There is a good chance Mr. Lester may never walk again."

And as if the news couldn't get any worse...

"He could be confined to a wheelchair?" Adam asked.

Hannah nodded.

"He's only 20 years old! He still has how whole life ahead of him!" Adam exclaimed.

I was silent. I couldn't process this information.

"I'm sorry for this news Mr. Lester." Greg said.

"Where is he?" I said quietly, trying control my breathing.

"Surgery. The doctor should be out to speak with you soon." Hannah said.

I nodded my head and looked at the two of them. "Thank you for helping him."

They both smiled. "Just doing our job. We hope all goes well Mr. Lester."

And with that and a shaking of hands, they got up and left.

Adam looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

But nothing came out.

"I'm going to go call Tori and Phil's parents. Will you be okay sitting here for a few minutes?"

I nodded silently. I honestly felt like I'm going to be sick.

He squeezed my shoulder and got up to leave. I sat motionless, staring down at my hands. My wedding band glistened in the light.

We promised each other in sickness and in health... We promised each other forever...

A single tear dripped my eye and landed on my wedding band, splashing on to my knee.

What if Phil is paralyzed? Our entire lives would change.

I choked back a sob as I sat in the waiting room. Can someone come and take me away from all this?

This was the gut feeling I was experiencing. Oh god, Phil.

Please, don't leave me...

* * *

 _ **Cause who would I be if I didn't throw in heartbreaking drama? Haha, that sounds so horrible...**_

 _ **Anyways, I know it's early to be this sadistic already but don't worry, within time everything will be well again so I hope that curves your hatred for me lmao**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with chapter 3!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	3. Give It To Me Straight Doc

_**Hey guys! How is your week going so far? I hope well and if it isn't, I hope I can make it semi-better with a new chapter of 'My Life With Phil'! (it's so strange writing that rather than 'And Then I Met Phil' lmao)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~

I was let into Phil's hospital room not too long ago. Everybody showed up, us all sitting in silence for the last few minutes, no one knew what to say.

All of our heads turned when we heard a knock at the door. A doctor walked in, bearing a gloom some look.

"Mr. Lester's husband?" He asked.

I stood up and stepped closer to him, pushing out my hand to shake his. "I am yes. I'm Dan."

He nodded his head and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Dan."

"Me too, I just wish under better circumstances." I said quietly.

"Everybody does son." He pulled out Phil's file from under his arm.

Both Phil's parents were at my side now, waiting on the news the doctor had to deliver to us.

"So, would you like the good news or the bad news first?" He asked, not looking up from the board.

I looked at Phil's parents before nodding my head. "Good news please."

He looked up at the board and opened his mouth. "Good news is Mr. Lester's surgery went on without a hitch."

I breathed out a slight sigh of relief, quickly remembering there was still bad news to hear.

"And the bad news."

"You may want to sit down for this news, Mr. Lester."

I shook my head. "Just give it to me straight doc."

He looked at me before sighing and looking at the two adults on either side of me.

"Mr. Lester is in a coma. There's no saying when or if he'll wake up but if he does, there's a large possibility he'll never walk again."

I felt faint suddenly. The doctor opened his mouth once more. "There's more."

My stare kept hold on his face while he continued. "According to Mr. Lester's scans, he suffered a massive brain bleed. It affected the medial temporal lobe."

"What does that mean doctor?" Phil's dad asked.

"It means that Mr. Lester, if he wakes up, could suffer from severe memory loss. Brain damage is not uncommon in these type of injuries."

"Oh my god." Phil's mum whispered, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover her sob.

"How likely is the chance of him waking up?" Adam asked.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up honestly. There's about a 20% Mr. Lester will wake up and even if he does, he won't be able to walk or remember."

The doctor kept talking but I heard nothing. There's too much blood pounding in my ears. I muttered out a quick 'excuse me' before dashing out of the hospital room.

I ran out of the hospital in record time, not stopping when I heard Adam shouting my name from behind. I ran and ran and ran wherever my legs would take me.

I can't handle this... Why is this happening to me?

I stopped when I found myself at our apartment. Jesus Christ, how long had I been running for?

As I stood outside the door, my lungs burned for air and my ears were still pounding with blood. For the first time, I felt my phone ringing in my pocket.

Pulling it out, I see Adam's face on it. I ignore it and climb the stairs that lead into the apartment complex. I climb and climb and climb and finally find myself outside our apartment door. Pulling out my keys, I unlock the door and push my way inside.

I don't get very far though as my keys fall out of my hand as soon as I close the door. I fall to the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. Tears fall heavily down my cheeks as I do nothing to stop it.

My phone is continually ringing next to me but I continue to ignore it. I can't face anyone right now.

Minutes crept by and soon turned into hours. Before I knew it, the sun had fallen and the moon had risen. I didn't bother to move when I heard a knocking at my door.

"Dan? Are you in there?" It was Adam.

Making no effort to move, I sat there and listened to my brother knock on the door before I heard the jiggling of a key and the door opened in front of me.

Adam saw me almost instantly, shutting the door and falling to the ground next to me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry Dan." Was all he said.

Tears kept falling but I made no sounds. I just hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

If only I knew then what I knew now, I'd never of let Phil leave this apartment.

Is this nightmare ever going to end?

* * *

 _ **You all probably hate me already hahaha oops?**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	4. We Don't Think This Was An Accident

**_Sup dudes and dudettes_**

 ** _I go back to school in a few days. How has it been a month already, like the hell?_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Adam brought me back to the hospital. I decided to keep to myself about the bad feeling I had for now. No reason to make the situation any worse than it already is.

The room was silent except for Phil's monitors beeping. It was just Phil's mum and I in the room. Phil's dad went to go get coffee and Adam went back to my apartment to grab some things I didn't think to grab while I was there before.

"How did this happen." I heard Phil's mum mumbled, stroking Phil's hair back.

My tears had inevitably dried but my cheeks were still stained, eyes still red, nose still running slightly.

Phil's dad walked in and closed the door, handing both Phil's mum and I a coffee.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded in response and sat down next to Phil's mum.

More time passed by, complete and utter silence before a knock was heard on the door followed by a police officer and a woman.

"Mr. Lester's family?" She asked.

Phil's parents got up but I made no effort to move. I just sat by Phil's side holding his hand.

"We're his parents, Helen and John. You are?" Phil's mum said.

"Detective Grey. We're here about Mr. Philip Lester's case."

My ears perked up upon hearing her words. "Case?" Phil's dad asked.

Detective Grey nodded her head. "Mr. and Mrs. Lester, we have reason to believe that your son's accident... wasn't an accident after all."

"What?" I asked a lot louder than I anticipated, my attention turning towards the other three adults.

Mr. and Mrs. Lester turned to look at me.

"And you are...?" Grey asked.

"Phil's husband, Dan." I said, looking back at Phil.

"In that case, I'm going to need to ask the three of you questions... if that's okay of course." She said.

The two adults nodded their heads.

"Mr. Lester, why don't I talk to you first?" She asked Phil's dad.

He nodded his head and kissed Phil's mum on the forehead before following Detective Grey out of the room.

Mrs. Lester returned to her original seat and continued to stroke Phil's hair back.

"It wasn't an accident? Who could do something like this to someone like Phil?" I asked rhetorically.

"This can't be happening." I sat back in my chair and let my head fall into my hands.

I flinched slightly when I felt a pair of arms hug me. Realizing it was Phil's mum, I let down my guard and cried.

"He doesn't deserve this." I cried.

Her hold tightened a little. "We're going to get to the bottom of this sweetheart." She said quietly.

Closing my eyes, I leaned into her hug. Sighing softly and clearing the lump in my throat, I leaned back forward when her hold diminished.

Silence.

I reopened my eyes and looked at Phil's fragile state. Broken, cut up, stitched and bandaged. Bloody and frail. This isn't the Phil I know.

"This is all my fault." I suddenly said.

"Dan don't say such a thing. You didn't know this would happen." Phil's mum said.

I shook my head. "Ever since Phil and I began dating, so much has happened to him. He's been in the hospital numerous times because of me." Tears started to well up again.

"That's not true Daniel and you know it." She continued.

Silence overtook me. I couldn't bring myself to say it again...

Time passed and Phil's dad came back in while Phil's mum stepped out.

He took a seat opposite of me and took Phil's hand in his.

"We're going to find who did this to you Phil. That's a promise." He said.

Remaining silent still, I patted Phil's hair back as best as I could with the bandage wrapped around his head. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, laying my head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry Phil." I whispered.

More time went by before Phil's mum came back into the room and Detective Grey asked to speak with me now.

Kissing Phil's forehead, I followed the Detective out of Phil's room and off somewhere where we could talk in private.

"Please take a seat Mr. Lester." She said, sitting opposite of me.

Doing as she asked, I sat down and cleared my throat.

"Not to be rude but is this going to take long? I don't want to be away from him for too long." I said biting my lip.

She smiled sympathetically at me and shook her head. "Answer all my questions and it shouldn't take long."

Nodding my head, I released my lip from my teeth and sat up straighter.

"Whenever you're ready." I said quietly.

* * *

 _ **I honestly can't believe I'm going back to school already, like what.**_

 _ **A month goes by way too fast when you literally sleep the entire time lmfao**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	5. Dan's Talk With Detective Grey

_**As the last few chapters were prewritten, I never got the chance to ask how your Christmas's went!**_

 _ **My parents surprised me with a lot of D &P merch, including the 2018 calendar, a poster, oh and tickets to INTERACTVE INTROVERTS. LIKE WHAT**_

 _ **I may or may not have cried a bit lmfao**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"What is your relation to Phil?" Detective Grey asked, a notepad in hand.

"Husband as of October 19th of last year."

"How long have you known Phil?"

"Years."

"Care to be more specific?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since the beginning of high school so about 6 years give or take." I shrugged.

"Is there anybody out there who may have it out for your husband?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "No, I don't think so."

She eyed me slightly before leaning forward. "Dan, what are you not telling me?"

How the hell can this woman see right through me?!

A sigh escaped my lips. "There was one guy in high school who hated me. Beat me all the time. One day, Phil beat the shit out of him right in front of me to protect me. My older brother and sister-in-law got him thrown in a youth prison shortly after he was expelled. I honestly have a feeling it could've been him."

"And who is this 'him' Daniel?" She clicked her pen.

"Jonathan Witz." I winced as his name rolled off my tongue. "Could... could it of been him Detective?" Lord I hope it's not.

"How long ago was this incident? Well over a year?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "It was the October of our senior year. We've both been out of high school for almost two years."

"Usually in situations of youth prisons, the defendant gets out after a year and is transferred to an actual prison like institution. Since Mr. Witz was a minor when convicted and it's been well over a year, there's a large chance he could be walking free right now, especially if he had good behavior. I'll have to look into his file." _**(A/N THIS IS IN NO WAY CORRECT (at least I'm pretty sure it's not) I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR THE STORY. DON'T LISTEN TO ME WITH ANY OF THAT 'WALKING FREE' STUFF.)**_

"This can't be happening. I knew he shouldn't of left the house."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Dan?"

My eyes shut as my head hung low. Sighing, I lifted my head right back up. "I had a horrible gut feeling that something was going to happen if Phil left the house... and I was right."

"Explain the gut feeling please."

I shrugged. "It's hard to explain. I just had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen."

"And did you tell Mr. Lester of this gut feeling?" She asked.

"Of course I did. He almost did stay home with me if it wasn't for his stupid fucking professor threatening to fail Phil if he didn't show up to class." I spat out.

She continued to write stuff down before asking me more questions.

"Dan, explain your relationship with Mr. Witz."

"There isn't much to explain really. He was my childhood bully that followed me all the way to high school. One day right before Phil and I started dating, he started to beat me up which caused Phil to attack him. Not much later, Jonathan smacked my phone out of my hands so hard that it broke and he..." I trailed off, closing my eyes.

"He...?" She asked.

Reopening my eyes, I looked straight into hers and sighed. "He beat me almost to death. He sent me into a coma for a month." I felt my mouth go dry and a lump form in my throat.

"Did you say a coma?" She had shock written all over her features.

Nodding my head, I bit my lip. "Phil... he was so angry. He swore he was going to get him for that but before he could, my brother and sister-in-law got him thrown away first."

"Quite the story, huh?" I asked with empty humor.

"That's one way of saying it, yes." She closed her notepad. "That's all Mr. Lester. Thank you."

I nodded my head and shook her head before getting up and leaving, just wanting to be with Phil again.

* * *

 _ **OOOOOOOO WHAT**_

 _ **Haha, I'm a terrible person**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	6. A Few Days Later

_**Honestly can't even fathom that Phil is 31 in a few days... like what.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter guys! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~5 Days Later - Sunday~~~~~

A yawn escaped my lips for probably the one hundredth time today already and it's only 10:30 in the morning.

Everyone keeps trying to get me to leave and get some proper rest in an actual bed but I just can't. Everything in that apartment reminds me of Phil.

 _It hurts too much._

He's here all broken and I can't do anything to fix him. The only thing I'm holding on to is the fact that his chances of waking up have increased a bit. Nothing drastic but it's still something.

It's a glimmer of hope that my Phil will come back to me. A lot of shit has happened and he hasn't left me yet. I'm just praying this time isn't different.

"You really should get some sleep Dan." Tori said across from me.

Shaking my head, I tightened my grip slightly on Phil's hand. "No, I don't want to."

"Dan-" I cut her off.

"I can't Tori. _Everything_ reminds me of him. I feel so alone when I'm there and he's not. I can't... I just can't."

She gave me an understanding smile. "You're acting the exact same way Phil did when you were in your coma." She said softly.

My ears perked up upon hearing those words.

"Huh?"

"I'll honestly never forget that. We all wanted Phil to get home and get some rest, eat proper food and maybe even shower cause that boy stank." I cracked a smile. "But he wouldn't budge. You're both so stubborn. You're both so sickly in love that _nothing_ could make you want to leave... and that's admirable. I remember when Adam collapsed suddenly a while back and it was horrible so I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but Dan, you need to take care of yourself too." She said.

I sighed. "I know Tori but it's just so hard. I can't leave him like this... What if he wakes up and I'm not here? I'm his husband, I should be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

She leaned over and grasped my free hand in hers. "I know Dan and I'm sorry that this happened... Neither of you, none of us... we don't deserve this."

I remained quiet as she retracted her hand and sat back in her chair. I'm assuming she's trying to find a comfortable position but is finding it difficult with a 7 month pregnant belly. "Maybe you should get home Tori. You don't look all that comfortable in those chairs."

"I'm pretty sure these chairs aren't made for heavily pregnant women." She laughed softly causing me to crack a smile again.

My attention turned back to Phil. My hand was stroking his and Tori got up to excuse herself. I leaned in closely to Phil's ear.

"Hey Phil, it's Dan again. I need you to wake up now. I honestly don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to cope with this silence. It's driving me mad." My finger ran over his wedding band. "You can't leave me like this Phil. We promised each other forever... don't go on breaking your promise. It's not your time Phil. We need more time together because two and a half years isn't enough." I silent tear ran down my cheek.

 _Silence._

Sighing softy and wiping away the excess tears, I pulled away from Phil's ear but still remained close to him. I daydreamed for quite a while... my thoughts replaying memories of Phil and I over and over and over...

~~~~~ _0_ ~~~~~

 _I pull my earphones out of my ear and as soon as I did, someone jumped out in front of me._

 _"AHHH!" I screamed, stumbling back barely catching myself from falling._

 _The person who scared me was laughing hysterically in front of me._

 _I growled in annoyance. "Fuck off Lester." I said, pushing him out of my way._

 _He kept on laughing as he started to walk next to me. "Didn't know you had such a girly scream Howell." He said, chuckling still._

 _I blushed slightly, still annoyed. "Shut up and leave me alone."_

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _"Please Dan. I really like you and I really want to be with you." Phil almost pleaded._

 _"But what about the others Phil?" I asked quietly._

 _"I don't give a fuck about what the others think Dan. They can think whatever the hell they want. I only care about what we want."_

 _I looked at him and saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes._

 _He really does like me._

 _ _I smiled at him softly before leaning forward and locking our lips.__

 _ _I felt him smile into the kiss. When we pull away, we lean our foreheads against one another.__

 _ _"I really like you too Phil."__

 _ _"Dan, will you be my boyfriend?"__

 _ _"Yes."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"Merry Christmas bear. Open it."__

 _ _Smiling, I opened the gift sitting in front of me. I stopped when I saw it. Sitting inside was a teddy bear. I picked it up and looked at it. Only then did I notice a collar with a heart pendant. I placed my fingers on it to see what it said.__

 _ _My Bear - Dan__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"An altar?" I asked curiously.__

 _ _"Yes, an altar." He answered.__

 _ _"Who's getting married?" I joked half-heartedly.__

 _ _"Us... someday." He said sincerely.__

 _ _I looked at him, shock clearly evident on my features.__

 _ _"Us? You want to marry me?"__

 _ _"Yes I do want to marry you. I would marry you right now if you wanted me to."__

 _ _Tears started to show in my eyes but I chuckled. "Then ask me."__

 _ _He chuckled. He took a step back before bending down and getting on one knee. He took my hands before clearing his throat.__

 _ _"Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor and fake marry me until we're older to really get married?"__

 _ _I chuckled, a tear falling down my cheek. I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes I'll fake marry you."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"I um," I coughed slightly. "I had a dream last night where you uh... asked me to run away with you and get married. I said yes."__

 _ _Phil's face broke out into a grin. "Really?"__

 _ _I started to smile as well, nodding my head. "Yes."__

 _ _He took my hands in his and interlaced our fingers. "Dan, I can promise you this... One day I will ask you to marry me, and it will be for real."__

 _ _"I can't wait to be Mr. Daniel Lester then."__

 _ _"Lester?" He asked surprised.__

 _ _I nodded. "I want to have your last name... Of course if that's okay with you." I said, suddenly unsure.__

 _ _"Sounds perfect. Mr. Philip and Daniel Lester... It's got a ring to it."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"I need to tell you... just how much I love you and how much you impacted my life and how I just...don't want to ever lose you." He started to say.__

 _ _"Dan... words can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. You're the most amazing, beautiful, smart, charismatic, sexy, and just all around the most incredible person I know. I wonder how I got so lucky to be with you... This past year has been the best year in my entire life all because you were there and a part of it. You make my life worth living Dan. You are the reason I wake up everyday and why I go to sleep with a smile on y face. I know you're there and that you're mine. And I don't want that to change ever."__

 _ _Tears were streaming down my face as I shook my head. "And it won't Phil." I choked out softly.__

 _ _He wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaning forward to kiss me.__

 _ _I saw Phil getting down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. I choked out a sob. Phil opens up the box and inside sat the most beautiful looking ring.__

 _ _"Daniel Howell... will you make me the happiest man alive and for real this time, marry me?"__

 _ _I fell to my knees in front of him and attacked him in a bone crushing hug. I knocked the both of us down to the ground.__

 _ _Phil wrapped an arm around me and I shook in his arms.__

 _ _"Dan?" He asked quietly.__

 _ _"Yes." I mumbled into his neck. "A thousand times yes."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _I stopped dead in my tracks when I see a familiar car in the driveway.__

 _ _"Phil?" I asked in disbelief.__

 _ _And as if on cue, Phil emerged from behind his car and started to make his way over to me, me also finding myself making my way towards him.__

 _ _"Phil." I whispered. I hugged him close to me. I buried my face in his neck, his hot breath trailing down my spine.__

 _ _"I missed you so much bear." He whispered into my ear.__

 _ _"I miss you too Phil."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"You know, the next time we'll be getting ready, it'll be for our wedding." Phil said.__

 _ _I smiled at the thought, glancing down at my hand where the band Phil bought me only a few months before sat snugly on my ring finger.__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"Phil, we're getting married in a year and you're off at university hours away from me. How are we supposed to be a married couple if I can't see my husband everyday?" I asked, my heart hurting at the thought.__

 _ _"So what do you want to do then love?" He asked.__

 _ _"I was thinking we could maybe..." I trailed off.__

 _ _"Maybe...?"__

 _ _"Move in together?" I asked, hopeful.__

 _ _A smile broke out on his face. "I would love nothing more."__

 _ _~~~~~0~~~~~__

 _ _"We shall begin with the vows the men have written for each other. Philip?" The priest said.__

 _"Dan, I can't believe the day is finally here. It seems just like yesterday that I kissed you for the first time in our high school hallway after we both left detention. Sorry about that again, detention, not the kiss." He winked at me causing me laugh slightly as did some people sitting down. "It's so weird to think that that was only two years ago because it feels just like yesterday. Written on here are the same vows I said to you last year at our other 'wedding' but instead of saying 6 months, I've changed it to two years." Phil cleared his throat. "Dan, I know we really technically met in our 9th year but we really only got to know each other these past two years. But I can definitely say, these past two years have been the best two years of my entire life. I didn't know where I was going in life, I didn't even know why I was still here. Then I met you Dan. You're the reason I'm still smiling. You're the reason I wake up everyday. You are the reason everything. I love you so much Dan. I don't know what I would do without you." Phil sniffed up. "You are my number one fan, you are my other half, you are my best friend and I love you so much. I'll never let anything hurt you and I'll always be there when you need me to be, even when you don't want me there. Words will never be able to explain how much you and our relationship mean to me. The only thing I can say is that I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, growing old and watching our children grow up. Things will change, even how much I love you will change because my love for you has grown dramatically since first meeting and it will continue to grow until our last breath. I love you, my bear. Forever and always."_

 _"Daniel, your vows?" The priest asked._

 _"Phil, as you said, I can't believe the day is finally here. It's been quite the journey the past few years and I know that if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be. In more ways than one, you saved me. I went through life everyday wondering if it was worth it. After my parents died, I felt like everyone in my life was moving on forward and I was just stuck. Who would've thought that one day after school after rotting in detention would've changed it all. Again, I wandered through life wondering why I was still here, wondering if people even cared about me. But you Phil, proved me wrong in more ways than one. I will always be grateful for everything you've done and I will always be grateful for everything you will do. You're the reason I'm still smiling. Thank you Phil. I love you, so, so much. You are also my number one fan, my other half, and my best friend. I never thought I'd ever fall in love so quickly and so hard. But I did. And the fact that is was with my best friend just makes it so much better. We were only dating for a few months when you got hurt in that car wreck. That was the first time I told you I loved you. And then you woke up and said it back. It was in that moment I realized how much of an impact you made on me and my life. You became my life. You became my reason for living. My reason for smiling. My reason for loving. My reason to give everything I got. I also knew you'd be there supporting me in every decision I made and that you'll continue to support me regardless. I can't wait to be your husband forever. I love you, my lion. Forever and always." I took a deep breath. "My parents would be proud to call you their son." I finished, a tear rolling down my cheek._

 _He turns towards Phil. "Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _Phil smiled. "I do."_

 _I matched his smile as the priest turned towards me. "Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do." I said._

 _With the rings in hand, the priest continued to speak._

 _"Philip, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat. "I Philip, promise to love and support you Daniel and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

 _With the ring in his hand, Phil took my left hand and slipped on my ring while repeating his words. "I Philip, promise to love and support you Daniel and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

 _The priest then turned to me and spoke. "Daniel, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat again. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

 _I did the same as Phil, taking his ring and slipping it on to his ring finger while repeating the words. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

 _"By the power invested in, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom."_

 _So that's exactly what we did. Phil placed his hands on my cheeks and mine were placed on his chest and we met in the middle, sharing a soft kiss, us both smiling._

 _"I present Mr. and Mr. Philip Lester." The priest said._

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

To think all these memories were made in the past two and a half years is a weird thought to process. But I want more.

I want more memories with Phil.

So he needs to wake up.

He needs to be here with me.

* * *

 ** _So all the memories I wrote down, I actually rewrote them. I was too lazy to import all the chapters in my doc so I literally had this open next to And Then I Met Phil and just wrote what was there... This chapter took me a longer than it usually does lmfao._**

 ** _Note that I changed the words around slightly for some (take the marriage proposal for one. That chapter was all Phil's POV but it didn't work for this chapter so I changed it around). Its all the same idea though so it wasn't changed drastically._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the walk down memory lane and I will see you soon with chapter 7!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	7. Lack Of Communication Is A Good Thing?

_**Happy February! Can't believe we're already a month in 2018. 3 months closer to summer vacation woohoo!**_

 _ **Haha, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _"I need Doctor Adams in here NOW!" The nurse yelled._

 _Nurses were running all around Phil's hospital room as his monitors were beeping viciously._

 _"What's going on?" I asked scared._

 _No one answered._

 _A doctor bursts through the door with a trail of nurses on his tail._

 _"He's going into cardiac arrest. Starting CPR now." A nurse said._

 _Cardiac arrest?_

 _"Somebody get me a crash cart!"_

 _"PHIL!" I cried._

 _"Can someone escort Mr. Lester out of the room please?" The doctor asked._

 _"What? No! I want to stay with him!"_

 _A nurse came over to me and made me leave the room, shutting the door. I watched through the window of the door to see what was going on._

 _I watched all these people swarm Phil's body, moving at the speed of light._

 _When suddenly, all movement stopped. They all pulled back and had sad looks on their faces._

 _Phil's monitor had a flat line..._

 _"NO!" I screamed._

 _"Time of death 14:29."_

I woke up with a jolt, my heart pounding in my chest. My instinct reaction is to look at Phil's monitor. I let out a heavy sigh of relief when I don't see a flat line.

Leaning over, I take Phil's hand and check the time.

"2:39 AM." I sighed.

This is the third night this week I've had that same nightmare. I can't sleep anymore without seeing Phil dying in front of me.

So I've gotten literally no sleep. I accidently felt asleep before but I every time I try to catch even a wink of sleep, I have that nightmare.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the door opens and one of Phil's nurses, Angela, walks in.

She smiles at me. "Hi Dan. I'm just here to check Phil's vitals."

I smiled back and nodded my head. "Whatever you need to do."

She checks over his monitors and does what she has to do when I notice she has a weird look on her face.

"Angela?"

She snapped her heads towards me. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" I asked, suddenly afraid of her answer.

She smiled at me again. "Just one moment Dan." And with that, she stepped out of the room.

Huh, weird.

She walked back in not too much later with a doctor with her.

"Hi Mr. Lester. I'm just here to check out some things with your husband." He said nicely.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine Mr. Lester. Don't you worry."

I remained quiet, rubbing my fingers over Phil's knuckles.

"Hmm." Came out of the doctor's mouth. My ears perked but again, I said nothing.

"Run a few tests on Mr. Lester." He said quietly to Angela, probably not wanting me to hear.

She nodded her head and took the clipboard from the doctor's hands. "Goodnight Mr. Lester." He said before walking out of the room.

Angela moved around in silence, taking some of Phil's blood before she left the room as well.

"I don't know what's going on Phil but I'm hoping the lack of communication is good." I said to Phil, knowing well he can't hear me.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Another few weeks have passed. It's been a little less than a month and a half now.

It's April 1st. Tori's baby is due any minute now.

I can't believe he won't be here to witness the birth of our first nephew.

Speaking of however, Adam's face just popped up on my phone.

Bringing it up to my ear, I speak.

"Hello?"

"Dan! It's time! She's having the baby!" Adam screamed in my ear.

I flinched the phone away from my ear at the sudden loudness that was Adam's voice.

Bringing it back, I tried to smile but couldn't as much as I wanted to.

"That's amazing Adam. I'll be sure to come down and visit soon." I said softly.

Adam was too caught up in Tori, he didn't hear the sadness in my voice. "Alright! We'll see you later!"

And the line went dead.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and leaned in close to Phil.

"This is it Phil. Our nephew is about to be born. I wish I was more excited about it but it's hard to be when you're still like this. Wake up soon please."

~~~~~2:49 PM~~~~~

A slight knock on the hospital door made me turn my head. Adam steps in looking as proud as ever. "He's here."

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, my fingers running across Phil's knuckles.

"Do you want to see him?" Adam asked. "I'm sure he would love to meet his uncle."

I contemplated something I really shouldn't of. I want to see my nephew so badly but Phil...

"We won't be gone long. Only 10 minutes. Please Dan?" He asked softly.

Nodding my head, I kissed Phil's hand stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." I whispered to Phil before following Adam.

We walked down the corridor and into the lift where it took us up three floors. Silently, we made our way down another corridor and Adam stepped inside a room, me following suit.

Tori was laying in the bed, a bundle in her arms. Their son, my nephew.

* * *

 _ **Ending it there because part of the next chapter is about the introduction of the baby.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	8. The Second Howell Is Born

_**Many exciting things in this chapter (and by many, I mean two lmao)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Tori looked up, tears slightly filled in her eyes as she motioned for me to come over.

"Want to meet your nephew Dan?" She asked quietly.

I nodded my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Gently, Adam took the baby from Tori and then placed the baby in my arms.

I was captivated by this baby. He looks so much like Amelia when she was born.

"What's his name?" I asked, bouncing the baby slightly.

If I was looking up, I would've noticed the shared smile between the two parents.

"We were torn between two middle names, but we eventually found a middle ground." Tori said.

"Dan, meet Luca Daniel Philip Howell." Adam said proudly.

My eyes shot up upon hearing his name. "You named him after me and Phil?" I asked tearfully.

"We knew we wanted to incorporate our loved ones into his name as we did with Amelia. Luca is my father's name and well, Daniel and Philip are self explanatory." Tori giggled.

Before I could control them, tears ran down my cheeks as I looked back down at Luca.

"It's a perfect name for a perfect child." I kissed the sleeping baby's forehead. "I can't for you to meet your uncle Phil. He's going to love you so much."

Time went by after that. I'm in absolute love with this child.

 _I can't wait to have one with Phil._

I didn't even notice the sun going down but when I did, I said my goodbyes to them and made my way back to Phil's room.

My happy smile diminished almost instantaneously when I saw Phil connected to wires. I forgot for a moment how horrible this was...

Sitting down in the spot I've made my bed, I lean back and close my eyes. My hand found it's way into Phil's cold one.

Sleep soon overcame me.

~~~~~0~~~~~

I was jolted awake by the same dream. Instantly, my eyes made their way to Phil's monitor.

 _Phew. There's no flat line._

God, what time is it?

I pressed the home button on my phone to read it. "8:39 PM."

My hand was still in Phil's, our fingers interlaced.

"Ughhh."

My ears perked. "Phil?"

Silence.

Maybe I'm just hearing things.

Phil's hand just tightened around mine.

Okay, I definitely didn't imagine that.

Sitting up quickly, I squeeze Phil's hand back to see if I can get a response.

"Phil? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, Phil's eyes opened and then closed before opening again. He coughed and squeezed my hand again.

"Who's-" I cut him.

"Shh, I'm here Phil." I cried joyfully.

Phil turned his head and our eyes met for the first time in so long. There still the same shining blue I remembered them as.

"Who's here? Who are you?" He looked pained.

My whole world came to a stop. I _forgot_ that the doctor said Phil would most likely have no memory.

Keeping my composure, I forced out a smile. "I know this is scary Phil but you're not alone okay?"

He still looked weary but nodded his head nonetheless.

"My name is Dan. You don't remember me?" I asked trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"No." He said softly.

"Well, I'm your husband."

Phil's eyes almost bulged out of his skull.

"H-husband? How old are we?"

"You're 20, I'm 19." I bit my lip.

Phil didn't say anything else but his eyes trailed down to our still interlaced fingers and noticed his wedding band. He made no effort to move his hand though.

"How long have we been together?" He bit his lip.

"We've been together since we were 17. We got engaged prom night, married on our 2 year anniversary of October 19th."

You can tell by the look on his face it's a lot of information to process.

"I'll um, I need to step out for a minute to go get your doctors, okay?"

Still stunned, he nodded his head releasing his grip on my hand.

I gave him a small smile before getting up and walking out of his room.

Quickly I found Phil's doctor and nurses and told them Phil woke up before excusing myself and locking myself in one of the bathrooms.

A wrecked sob crashed from my body as loudly as I could muster. Tears upon tears race down my face as my hand flies up to my mouth to try and muffle my sobs. Sliding down the wall, it's an endless scream.

 _He doesn't remember me._

The tears just keep coming that I don't even both stopping them.

I don't even know how much time passes before my tears finally dry and I pull out my phone from pocket and typing out a message.

 _IMessage from Dan 9:19 PM_

 _he's awake_

Clicking my phone closed and shoving it into my pocket, I take in a deep breath and stand up. Walking over to the sink, I run cold water and splash it into my face.

 _Brave face Dan._

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I exit the bathroom and return to Phil's room where the doctors and nurses are around him.

"Mr. Lester, a word?" The doctor asked.

Nodding my head, we stepped out of the room.

"After running more tests a few weeks back, we noticed that Phil's legs still have a fighting chance."

My heart thumped in hope. "So he'll be able to walk again?"

"If he goes to physical therapy and keeps up with it, I honestly think Phil will be walking again by the end of the summer."

"At least that's good news. Now what about his memory loss? He doesn't remember me at all." My heart hurt thinking about that.

The doctor sighed. "As Phil has been in the coma the past month and a half, the swelling in his medial temporal lobe went down almost fully. We hope with the complete healing of Phil's head trauma will be the beginning of Phil remembering." _**(A/N I honestly have no idea what I'm saying. It's all (probably) wrong but it's written for the sake of the story.)**_ "Also, bringing up past memories or doing a regular everyday task or routine can help trigger some memories so try that as well, as often as you can."

I nodded my head. "How long will it take for his entire memory to return?" I bit my lip, afraid of his answer.

"Anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. Like with his legs, hopefully everything should be restored by the end of the upcoming summer."

Before either of us could say anything else, Angela pops her head out. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Phil is asking for you Dan."

I nodded my head. "Don't give up hope son." The doctor said before walking off.

Angela gave me a small smile. "He's right. We've had a million of cases worse than this and it all works out in the end." She said reassuringly.

Smiling in appreciation, I nodded my head. "I'm sure that's true."

Angela left the room as I walked in. I noticed Phil sitting up in bed now, a confused look on his face.

I sighed softly, barely audible. Here goes... everything.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I'll see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_

 _ **A/N So a lot of this stuff with the running tests and realizing Phil may walk again could or could not be correct (and when I say correct or not correct, I don't mean Phil may never walk again). What I mean is that I'm in no way a doctor and I barely have any medical knowledge about anything. I'm just going off about what I want to write without it getting too confusing. Cool? Cool. See ya next week! :)**_


	9. Ask Me Anything

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope your week is going good :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I walked more into the room and sat down next to Phil.

"Hey Phil." I said softly.

He didn't say anything as he took my left hand and slid off my wedding band.

"Phil what-" He cut me off.

"I wanted to see something." He said.

He held the band up and I could see a glimmer of light in his eyes.

"You have an engraving on yours too." He stated.

A small smile cracked at my lips. "I do, yes."

"What do they mean?"

Swallowing the heartbreak, I took both rings gently from Phil's hand and held them up.

"Mine says 'My Bear - Dan' and yours says 'My Lion - Phil." I started to say. "Our ring engravings have a very big meaning behind them. For as long as we've been dating, your nickname for me is bear. You also bought me a teddy bear on Christmas with the exact same engraving on it's collar. Your engraving says lion because you love lions almost as much as you love me. It was something I never knew until one day we were talking about things we loved and you said you loved them. That same Christmas, I gave you a lion."

"May I?" I wanted to put his ring back on.

He nodded his head.

Phil's P.O.V.

I nodded my head and this guy, Dan, slipped the gold ring back on to my finger.

 _The priest then turned to Dan and spoke. "Daniel, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat again. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

 _Dan did as was told, taking his ring and slipping it on to my ring finger while repeating the words. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."_

"Phil? You okay?" Dan asked, snapping me out of my haze.

"Yeah, I think I just remembered something."

His brown eyes lit up. "What did you remember?"

I looked down at the wedding band on my left hand and the matching one on Dan's. "You were slipping this ring on to my finger... at our wedding I'm assuming."

Dan smiled sadly. "Our wedding was magical."

Tears clouded my vision and Dan noticed quickly. "Phil what's wrong?"

"I can't remember." I cried softly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey hey hey, dry those beautiful eyes." He said softly as he hugged me close to chest. This feeling was totally new, or at least, new to me now. "This isn't your fault Phil. None of it is. You'll remember soon, I promise."

Even though I barely knew this man, I found myself drawn to him. I mean, we _are_ married so obviously there's a reason behind it.

"What about my legs?" I whimpered softly.

He never once released his grip on me. "The doctor said with lots and lots physical therapy, you'll be walking again in no time."

I bit my lip. "I'm scared Dan."

He released me slightly to look at me. "Don't be. I'm here every step of the way." He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm not going anywhere. That's a promise. In sickness and in health for as long as we both live... Forever and always."

 _"The only thing I can say is that I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, growing old and watching our children grow up. Things will change, even how much I love you will change because my love for you has grown dramatically since first meeting and it will continue to grow until our last breath. I love you, my bear. Forever and always."_

 _"You became my life. You became my reason for living. My reason for smiling. My reason for loving. My reason to give everything I got. I also knew you'd be there supporting me in every decision I made and that you'll continue to support me regardless. I can't wait to be your husband forever. I love you, my lion. Forever and always."_

"Forever and always." I mumbled.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been a few hours now. Unfortunately, Phil's parents won't be able to get here for a few days as there's an impending snow storm and everything transportation wise is shut down. It's bloody April! You'd think the snow would've retired by now.

Phil tried stifling a yawn but I caught him.

"Why don't you sleep a little?" I asked.

"I've been asleep for the past month and a half. There's still so much I want to know." He said.

I chuckled slightly. That's my Phil.

"What do you want to know? Ask me anything."

Phil put on a 'thinking' face and nodded his head.

"Hmm okay. How did we meet?"

I chuckled at the memory. "We were in high school and we got paired in school project. Granted, I already knew who you were but you didn't really know me all that well."

"Well obviously I got to know you as we're married." He said lifting his hand and twisting the ring around his finger.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I fell head over heels for you. So hard and so fast." I mumbled.

"What's are our families like?" He asked.

"Absolutely amazing." I started. "Your parents are like second parents to me. They really love the both of us. I have an older brother named Adam and he's married to Victoria." I pulled out my phone and went into my camera roll. I pulled up a picture of us with Adam and Tori on their wedding day. "That little girl in Adam's arms is their first born and only daughter, Amelia. She absolutely adores you." I giggled slightly. "Whenever she sees you, her little eyes light up the entire room."

Phil had a look of concentration on his face but the corners of his lips were perked up slightly.

 _"Hi princess." He kissed her cheek. _Amelia snuggled into Phil's chest, my heart melted at the sight.__

 _"You're great with her." Phil said after a moment of silence._

 _I blushed and shrugged my shoulder, walking over and standing in front of him. I patted Amelia's brown hair back._

 _"I can't wait until we have one." I said honestly._

"I keep seeing fragments of memories." He said.

"What did you see this time?" I asked patiently.

"That little girl. She was clinging on to me and you said something about wanting a child."

"I do want children... one day." I fantasized.

"Do they have any other children?" He asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

I grinned slightly and nodded my head, scrolling further into my photos to one I only took a few hours ago.

"Believe it or not, Tori just gave birth a few hours ago to their son. Luca Daniel Philip Howell."

Phil made the exact same face when he heard the name. "Philip? That's my name!"

I chuckled. "They wanted to incorporate their loved ones into his name like they did with Amelia. You're family Phil. You always have been."

He took the phone from my hand and mindlessly started scrolling through photos. I let him. There wasn't anything on there he couldn't see.

"Who's that?"

"My gram. She's the sweetest woman in the world. The amount of love and care she has for our family, it's unreal."

Scrolling a bit farther back, he lands on a photo of two other people. The breath I was taking in hitched in my throat.

"Who're they?"

"My parents." Was all I said.

Phil noticed the sharpness in my voice so he looked up. "What's wrong?"

"My uh, parents passed away when I was 14."

He expression saddened and he dropped his head low. "I'm sorry Dan, I did-" I cut him off.

"Hey, it's alright. You obviously couldn't of known that."

He didn't say anything as his eyes caught mine. We both didn't say anything either when we both started to lean in slowly.

Our lips locked for the first time in weeks and it's safe to say that I missed this feeling. I almost forgot how soft his lips are.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing slight heavily but we both had soft smiles on our features.

 _"I really like you Dan."_

 _"I really like you too Phil."_

 _His smile grows._

 _"Dan, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks._

 _"Yes."_

 _He kisses me once more, the both of us smiling like idiots._

"I just remembered asking you to be my boyfriend." Phil confessed.

I grinned like an idiot. "You wouldn't take no for an answer." I joked slightly.

He laughed. He actually _laughed._ I missed that laugh so much.

"Have any other questions?" I mumbled.

"When will I remember everything?" He asked, sadness in his voice.

My hand brushed across his cheek. "Soon. I'll make sure you remember everything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 _ **I make these chapters long without even realizing it cause I'm so into the zone of writing haha (it may not seem long but then I look at the word count and I'm like, welp that was 2k words lol)**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 10!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	10. Baby Steps

_**I went to physical therapy twice and it was literal hell on earth. Tbh, think my physical therapist hated me lmfao.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N Let me know why Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' reminds me of Dan and Phil. I honestly don't know why. It's weird haha.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

Phil's parents managed to get here as soon as they were able to. It seemed like with the two adults here, Phil managed to remember more thankfully.

However, his parents are skeptical to tell him about Olivia right now. I understand of course, but if I were Phil, I'd like to know.

Anyways, hopefully within time, Phil will either remember or his parents will tell him since it's not my place. I may be his husband but John and Helen were Phil's parents first.

"Is this going to hurt?" Phil asked, sitting up in his bed.

I smiled softly at him and stroked his hand. "I don't know Phil. It'll probably be really weird and uncomfortable but remember, I'm here okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, thank you."

"No need to thank me. In sickness and in health."

 _"Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _Phil smiled. "I do."_

"For as long as we both shall live." Phil finished. "I love that I'm remembering our wedding since it was so magical with how you described it." He said softly.

I grinned and kissed his hand softly. "Within time, you'll remember as vividly as I do."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Alright Phil, you ready to take your first steps?" Angela asked, a wide smile on her face.

He chuckled. "It sounds like I'm a baby with that wording."

We all laughed slightly, genuine humor was nice after everything.

I stood at one side of Phil, his parents stood off to the side slightly still in full view of Phil. Angela placed Phil's feet firmly on the ground.

"When you're ready Phil, try placing pressure down and lean forward."

Phil sat for a moment before swallowing. He nodded his head. He leaned forward and pressed down, himself slowly lifting from the bed into the walker in front of him.

"There you go." Angela said. "Just like that. You can sit whenever you need to."

He nodded his head and slowly managed to fully stand.

"You're doing amazing Phil." I mumbled, watching in amazement.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"Good. I feel good."

She beamed. "Great. Do you want to try walking a little?"

He eyes lit up. "Yes, yes please."

My heart swelled and tears formed a little in my eyes at the sight of Phil.

"Alright, baby steps. Let's go." She said. "Dan, why don't you grab Phil's waist and let him lean on you as he tries to walk."

Nodding my head, I wrapped my right arm around Phil's waist.

"Okay remember Phil, you can stop at any time. If it gets too much, we'll sit you down."

"I got it." He said.

That's my Phil.

"Let's start with the left leg. I'm just going to reach down and help you move, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

She leaned over and grasped Phil's clothed leg and began to move it inch by inch.

Continuously, she did that until Phil was able to do it himself.

It was slow, but it was something.

"I'm doing it." He cheered.

I couldn't help the huge smile that nearly split my face in two. "You are."

After about 10 more minutes of Phil just walking around his room, he started to tire out.

"You did great today Phil. Maybe tomorrow we can lap around the hallway if you're up for it." Angela said, helping Phil sit on the bed.

He nodded his head tiredly. "Yes, I would love to."

"Rest up. Maybe we'll try a little bit more walking later."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil's parents stepped out to go eat some food so it was just Phil and I.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Phil suddenly said.

I was taken aback slightly. "It's not your fault Phil. Don't ever feel like you need to apologize for it. I'm just glad you're okay now."

He had a sad look on his face. "I feel like a burden."

"Well stop it because you are nowhere _near_ a burden. I love you Phil, more than anything. You mean the world to me. I know you don't know much but I hope you know that."

He nodded his head. "I do. And I know that I love you too, somewhere."

He patted the spot next him, inviting me to lay with him. I did exactly that.

A slight chuckle escaped from his lips when he noticed what position I was trying to get into. "Do you want to be the little spoon?"

I blushed crimson but I still nodded. "I _am_ the little spoon. You always want to be the big spoon because it makes you feel possessive. You love to protect me." I whispered the second part.

He didn't say anything else but he kissed my cheek and cuddled me from behind. "You are taller too so that's an added bonus."

Phil just laughs. "Dork."

I giggled and turned in his arms. He stopped laughing when our eyes met. His eyes were flickering between my eyes and my lips, as if he were asking to kiss me.

In silence, I leaned up and captured our lips in a kiss.

Phil's P.O.V.

This is the second time Dan and I have kissed. It feels almost as magical as the first.

I couldn't help but closing my eyes, getting lost in his lips.

Suddenly, another memory came crashing in...

 _"Daniel Howell... will you make me the happiest man alive and for real this time, marry me?"_

 _Dan fell down to his knees with me and attacked me in a bone crushing hug. He knocked us both down on to the ground._

 _I wrapped an arm around him to keep up from rolling over. He was shaking._

 _"Dan?" I asked quietly._

 _"Yes." He mumbled into my neck. "A thousands times yes."_

A smile formed on my lips, the both of us finally pulling away.

"I proposed to you." Was all that came out of my mouth.

He nodded. "You did." He lifted his hand up to show his two rings on his fingers.

"I remember. I asked you for real and you said yes."

"A year and a half ago." Dan mumbled.

 _I took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it up Dan's ring finger. He stared at it, completely and utterly mesmerized._

 _"I love you so fucking much." He said, hugging me again._

 _I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too bear."_

"Bear." I said.

His eyes widened. "Y-you remember my nickname? I know I've said it a few times to like, myself, but I didn't think you heard me, let alone you'd remember it all on your own."

I smiled and took Dan's hand, twisting his wedding ring around. "My bear, Dan."

A few tears strayed away from Dan's eyes and I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe them.

 _"Hey, hey, hey. What's with the tears?"_

 _"I-I..." He sobbed._

 _I pulled him into a tight embrace, him clinging to me as soon as our bodies collided together. His body was wracked with tears and trembles._

 _"Baby, please tell me what's wrong." I whispered._

 _His shakes slowed down eventually to a stop. He was still crying though._

 _We stood there for a few more minutes before he started to pull away from me. When he looked at me, my heart broke._

 _His eyes were blood shot red from the tears, his nose was running slightly and his cheeks were tear stained._

 _"Dan?" I asked quietly._

 _"I-I just... I was just thinking about how... how my parents won't be there is all." A few more tears slipped down his face._

"Did we visit your parents graves?" I asked.

"You remember that too?" He asked, his voice filled with astonishment.

"It's a lingering feeling. I remember you crying because your parents weren't here for our wedding."

His face faltered slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but your parents were, or are, so they ended up walking me down the aisle to you."

"I wish I could remember that." I said sadly.

"You will within time. Remember, baby steps."

* * *

 _ **Woo Phil's walking again! I'm not heartless guys, not this early muhahaha.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	11. We Found Evidence

_**Happy March! I can't believe we're already three months in 2018. Time sure flies.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N I feel like I need to put a disclaimer. So, I don't know a lot about detective work and all that stuff so I'm just pointing out that everything that is said is for the story plot.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I mean so much to someone for them to incorporate my name into their child's name... that's _forever._ " Phil exclaimed.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say, Philip is a strong name." I said cheekily.

Phil was opening up a lot more nowadays and honestly, nothing's has made me happier than him remembering and smiling and just being _Phil._

Amongst our chatter and giggling, there was a knock heard at the door before a Angela appeared with Detective Grey.

"Hi Dan, Phil. Detective Grey is here to speak with you." And with that, she let the Detective walk in before she excused herself out.

"Detective Grey? Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing the look on her face almost immediately.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester, we found evidence that Mr. Witz was the reason for you being here." She said.

Phil looked at me confused. We didn't tell him about Jonathan.

"Mr. Witz? Who's that?"

Detective Grey looked at me, confused as to why Phil didn't know who she was speaking about. I shook my head at her, signalizing I never told him.

I turned to look at Phil, regret sprawled across my features all while taking his hands in mine. Sucking in a deep breath, I began to explain.

"Jonathan Witz was my bully all throughout my life. Ever since we could walk and talk, he patronized me every single second he could. One day, I was in the hallway at school when I encountered him again. He started beating me until you came out of nowhere and beat him almost to death." I began. Phil's eyes widened.

"He put me in the hospital because I beat him up?" He asked in disbelief.

"You've beat him up quite a few times actually, only once was for me." I said quietly.

I could tell Phil was incredibly confused. "Why did I beat him up before?"

Biting my lips, I couldn't bear look him in the eyes. "It's not my place to say, it's your parents'."

"But you're my husband. It should be your place to say." He said incredulously.

I shook my head and looked up. "Not this." I turned my attention back to Detective Grey who was standing quietly off to the side. "You were saying?"

She cleared her throat before speaking again. "We have a witness and security camera footage."

"A witness?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "You'll have a chance to meet with them, both of you."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"So, what now?" I finally coughed out.

"Now we'll review the security footage scene by scene and we'll bring the witness in for questioning. After we assess all that needs be, we'll bring you both in to face him if you want to. We'll go from there." She finished.

Nodding my head, I tried making sense of it all. "And since Jonathan is the one behind this, what's going to happen to him?"

"That's up to a judge but if anything, he'll be having jail time for attempted vehicular manslaughter."

"Can we have his name?" I asked. "The witness."

She frowned slightly. "Not right now unfortunately due to legal issues. You'll find out soon though don't worry."

Detective Grey soon left us after that, the room is filled with uncertain silence.

"Dan?" Phil's voice sounded so small.

My attention turned to the man in the bed. "Hmm?"

"What are you not telling me? Do I have some weird family member I don't know about?" He asked in a joking manner, not being serious but being completely serious at the same time.

Sighing, I took his hand and interlaced our fingers. "Your parents will tell you. Ask them and they'll tell you."

I can't tell him about her... I can't handle seeing his heart break all over again.

* * *

 _ **I asked my dad if there's such a thing as attempted vehicular manslaughter and he went all penal code on me so I didn't bother and gave up and went with my own stuff lmao**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	12. What Aren't You Telling Me?

_**I have like 5 papers due but I don't want to do any of them.**_

 _ **WARNING: Talk of Phil's deceased sister (from suicide) Olivia**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"My parents? Why can't you just tell me Dan?" Phil was getting impatient at this point.

But before I could open my mouth to say something, the door opens and emerges Phil's parents.

 _Perfect timing._

"Mum, dad, what don't I know?" Phil asked looking at his parents for any type of answer.

His parents look taken aback, definitely not expecting a random outburst from Phil.

"What are you talking about?" Phil's mum said.

Phil's eyes darted between the two adults before landing on me. "Tell me Dan, please."

I sighed softly before turning to look at his parents, gesturing them to step outside with me.

"I'll be right back okay?" I stated.

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll be right back." I whispered.

He quieted up and I stepped out of the room with the two adults right on my trail.

"What's going on Dan?" Phil's dad asked.

"Detective Grey came in and starting talking about finding evidence and whatnot about Phil's case. When she mentioned Jonathan's name, Phil asked who that was-" I was cut off.

"It was Jonathan?" Phil's mum asked angrily.

Phil's dad placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Helen dear, let Dan finish."

"Apparently, according to a witness, to which we don't even know who it is, stepped forward and admitted what had happened. This turned into it being Jonathan, which it was because they found security footage-" I was cut off again.

"It took them over a month and a half to just find the security footage? Did they say why it took them so long?" Phil's mum asked.

I shook my head. "All she said was that they had it and that was that."

"So Phil asked who Jonathan was?" Phil's dad asked.

"He had asked why he would go as far and put him in the hospital so I told him the story of how he beat him up when he attacked me in senior year. I then went on to say that that wasn't the only time Phil had beaten him up. He kept asking why but it wasn't my place to say..." I trailed off.

"It's about Olivia, isn't it?" Phil's mum asked sadly.

Nodding my head, I let out a quiet sigh. "I just figured given she is your daughter and Phil's your son, you'd want to tell him."

The two adults gave me a sad smile but nodded their heads. Phil's mum looked back at his dad. "He deserves to know John."

The older man nodded his head. "He does."

"I can give you two some privacy if-" Being cut off is like a repeated thing it seems.

"No no, we want you in there. Hold his hand and be there... he needs to know you're there." Phil's mum said.

Nodding my head, I gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

The two nodded and proceeded on entering Phil's room.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

 **Bit shorter than usual. Soz.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed nonetheless and I will see you next week with the next chapter!**

 **Bye guys :)**


	13. I Have A Sister?

_**Hey y'all**_

 _ **I'm writing this chapter at 1 am the night before it's supposed to up driven only on iced tea so it might be shorter just cause I can barely keep my eyes open.**_

 _ **I need to learn how to prewrite again haha**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **WARNING: TALK OF PHIL'S SISTER'S DEATH (Olivia's suicide) AND BULLYING**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Upon reentering Phil's room, he sat there with a confused expression on his face.

I hate knowing the fact the confusion is going to turn into heartbreak and sorrow in the matter of minutes.

"Guys?" Phil asked uncertainly.

Sitting down at Phil's side, I take his hand and interlace our fingers.

"Phil, sweetie... there's something we need to tell you." Phil's mum began.

The two adults looked at one another, not knowing quite how to proceed before Phil's dad took a big deep breath and said the words that'll crush Phil.

"You had a sister... we had a daughter."

Confusion seemed to deepen on Phil's features. "Had? Why are you saying had?"

You can see his parents' facial expressions starting to sour, Phil's mum's eyes slowly starting to fill.

"When you were 14 years old, Olivia was 17. She was an amazing girl, academically her grades soared and she loved sports. She was so undeniably loving that every university wanted her. She was our little girl, an amazing daughter and even more amazing sister to you. She loved you dearly, you two were literally two peas in a pod." Phil's dad started to choke up.

Phil looked at me, his mouth agape slightly, confused as to where this was going. I tried so hard to hide the tears growing in my eyes.

"Where's this going?" He asked no one in particular.

"One day around dinner time, you went to go and get her and... and..." Phil's mum burst into tears, his dad at her side consoling her as best as he could.

Phil's confusion left and was replaced with horror at his mother's sudden outburst. He looked at me for any answer.

I looked at his dad and silently asked if I could. When he nodded his head, my grip on his hand tightened and I turned towards him.

"You went to go get Olivia for dinner and when there was no answer at her door, you walked in and um..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Dan, please just say it. It can't be any worse than what I'm imagining right now." Phil practically begged.

I highly doubt that's the case...

Taking a deep breath, I just let it out. "You found Olivia dead on her bed. She committed suicide."

Phil's face paled and his breath hitched in his throat.

It was silent except for his mum's heartbreaking cries and his dad's soothing words.

"Wha-what?" Horror.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to blink back some tears. "The reason this is coming up now besides the fact you deserved to know is because the person who put you in here was someone behind her suicide. Jonathan bullied her and spread rumors about her that her ex-boyfriend confirmed as true and she couldn't take it anymore. She took her own life to escape him."

Tears streamed down Phil's face as he looked at his parents to see if what I was telling him was true. Watching his mother's heartbreaking sobs wrack her body was answer enough for him.

"I have a sister... I _had_ a sister..."

It was silent after than, not even the cries were audibly after that.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Phil started, looking at me. "Why did he do this to me? Put me in the hospital?"

"Jonathan was the bully to many, including me. There was a few times you beat him up for what he did to Olivia and then one final time you did, it was for me. Jonathan started to attack me in the hallway at school one day in senior year and then you came out of nowhere and attacked him before he could hurt me. You protected me. He wanted revenge. He got it by putting me into a coma and you went ballistic, vowing to literally kill him the next time you saw him."

"He put you into a coma?" More horror.

I nodded. "You weren't at school that day, you were ill I believe. He flat out attacked me in the hallway again but this time, well, you know. Broke my phone and everything, you got so worried you called my brother Adam and he told you everything. According to them, you vowed to get Jonathan no matter what the cost."

"I guess I didn't." He claimed.

"He was expelled after that. Adam and his wife Tori got him throw away into a youth prison. We never saw him again... Until now, that is." I finished.

"Wow." He said exasperated.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

He turned his attention back to his now more calm parents. "Mum, dad, you okay?"

Both adults nodded, sad smiles on their faces. They made their way over to Phil's bedside and sat there.

"Olivia may be gone but we'll never forget her. Within time, you'll remember her too." His mum said.

"I hope so. She sounded like a great sister." He said sadly.

"The best." His dad said.

Phil gave his parents a hug, hoping that with him being awake, healthy and _alive_ , it'll make them feel more at ease.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next chapter**_

 _ **Byeeeeee :)**_


	14. You're The Witness?

_**I haven't been to one certain class in three weeks because the weather keeps closing my school each day my class falls on it lmao**_

 _ **Let's pray for my teacher's sanity we have class this week shall we**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **WARNING: TALK OF PHIL'S ATTACK**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After what felt like a million years of silence and hugs, Phil's parents had to leave. Unfortunately, they were both needed back at work and couldn't be given anymore time off.

"She was beautiful." Phil mumbled, looking at a picture of Olivia.

"You two look incredibly alike." I said, looking at the same picture.

Olivia had dark black hair just like Phil. Blue eyes as well. Even the similar pale complexion.

Phil was quiet, his eyes glazing over the photo.

A few seconds pass by before he sighs and sets the photo down. "I just had a memory of the two of us sharing her ice cream cone when I was like, 6 because I dropped mine on the pavement." He chuckled.

I let out a chuckle as well, imagining the scenario. "See, you're already starting to remember."

He nods softly, his features becoming cold slightly. "I don't want to remember finding her though." He whispered.

Taking his hand in mine, I placed a kiss to the side of his forehead. "I know. I'm sorry you need to relive it." I said sincerely.

"Me too." It was barely a mumble.

"Let's get your mind off of it. What do you think about walking a little?" I wanted to brighten his spirits a bit.

He smiled gratefully at me and nodded his head. "Sure. Hand me my walker please."

Getting up, I grab his walker and place next to the bed. Slowly, I help him climb out from beneath the covers and place his feet flat on the floor.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"If you need to stop, we will, okay?"

"Yes mum." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and helped him stand up. Slowly, he started to walk.

"You're doing amazing Phil. Soon enough, you'll be doing laps around me."

Phil let out a laugh. "That'll give you a run for your money."

I started to laugh along with him.

The laughing died down when a knock was heard at the door and emerged Angela and Detective Grey. Instantly, my smile faltered and worry plastered on my face.

"Detective Grey? What are you doing here?"

I helped Phil back on the bed before returning my full attention to her.

"We have the witness." She said.

"Here? The witness is here?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded her head. "Does the name Christopher Kendall ring any bells for you?"

Both shock and anger jolted through my body, not expecting that name to fall from her lips.

"It does..."

"He's the witness."

Silence.

"Dan? Who's Christopher Kendall?" Phil asked.

My fists clenched and my nostrils flared. "He's Jonathan's best friend and a bully too."

Phil didn't respond. I didn't' expect him too.

"Would you like to see him?"

When I was about to say no (I know for a fact I'll murder him with my own hands), Phil placed a hand into mine. "Yes, he would."

"Phi-" He cut me off.

"Do it for me Dan. Find out what the hell happened." He basically pleaded.

Begrudgingly, I nodded my head. Detective Grey signaled me to follow her. With a peck to Phil's lips, I followed suit.

We walked down a few hallways and took a lift downstairs. Turning one more corner, I see him. He has two police officers on both sides of him.

Anger boils in my chest, fire in my veins.

"Don't do anything Mr. Lester. We don't need you getting hurt too." Detective Grey said before walking up to Chris.

"Mr. Kendall, Mr. Lester would like to see you."

Confusion struck his face. "Mr. Lester? I thought Phil couldn't walk."

"Not that Mr. Lester you motherfucker." I spat.

"Mr. Lester? You two got married?" He asked.

"Last year." I held up my left hand to show my gold wedding band.

"Congrats."

"What the fuck happened to Phil Chris?"

He sighed and sat down, silently initially me to sit as well. Detective Grey sat down next to me, notebook ready in hand.

"After what had happened with Jonathan getting thrown away, he swore revenge on you and your loved ones. I went along with like the stupid idiot that I am. He planned most of it. How he knew where Phil would be, I don't even know. But he did and he planned it down to the very last detail."

"How were you a part of it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I got the car and cleaned off Phil's blood."

I was horrorstricken.

"When I found out Phil may never walk again and suffered immense amounts of trauma, it ate me away inside. I couldn't keep to myself anymore. I had to tell someone. So I confessed everything I saw. I told them I was a part of it and that I was terribly sorry for what I helped cause. I know nothing I could say could make this better but I wanted to start somewhere. I can't even put into words how guilty I feel, especially for not coming out sooner."

"Where is Jonathan now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I told him I couldn't keep it inside anymore and that I was going to the police. He got really angry at me and I haven't heard from him since. He could be in a totally different continent."

"So you haven't heard from him in how long?" Detective Grey asked.

"About a month, give or take."

I was silent, not being able to bring a sound out of my throat.

"Mr. Lester? Are you alright?" Detective Grey asked.

I felt my throat constricting and my palms started to sweat. My chest felt heavy and my heart was racing.

"I-I..." I choked out.

My breathing started to speed up but I felt like I wasn't bringing in any air to my lungs. My head felt light as everything went black...

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Stirring from the dark abyss, I groaned as the bright light hit my sensitive eyes.

"Morning sleepy head."

The voice was familiar. Turning my head, I see Phil propped up in a bed next to me. It took me a few moments to realize I was laying a bed of my own next to him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked sitting up, grasping at my pounding head.

"You fainted. Doctor said you're okay. You hit your head on the way down so that's why you're head hurts but that'll subside soon."

"Good job Dan. Your husband is the one in the hospital with the severe injuries and you faint on the hospital floor." I muttered to myself.

"Detective Grey told me what happened." Phil said biting his lip.

"We'll find Jonathan Phil. If it's the last thing I do then so be it." I promised.

He smiled weakly at me. "I remembered Chris. Can't believe I was ever friends with him." He said in light humor.

"You make some, you lose some. Chris was dropped as soon as we started dating." I chuckled.

Our beds were flush next to one another. We both had the same idea and laid back down on our respective beds.

Our hands found their way into the middle and they interlaced together.

I _vow_ to find Jonathan Witz but right now, the only thing I _want_ to do is lay here with the love of my life.

 _Phil._

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	15. Only Time Can Heal Wounds

_**Happy Easter to all those that celebrate!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later - May 11th ~~~~~

After much convincing and a few home renovations, we were able to let Phil come back home.

When I say convincing, I don't mean on Phil's part. I mean on Phil's parents' part.

They wanted us to move in with them for a while to help Phil get back into the swing of everyday life. I honestly thought it would be a better idea given there'd be extra help and our apartment isn't exactly wheelchair/crutches accessible.

Phil was the one who denied it.

He said that if he wanted to return to everyday life, he'd need to do it with the life he was already living; the one with me in our apartment.

Oh, what happened with Chris you may ask? He went to prison. Period. No trial or anything. He confessed everything.

As for Jonathan, there's still no word on where he is but they're still looking.

I've tried not to let it run my life. My life right now is making Phil feel better and at home.

He's managed to remember almost everything, everything with us at least which makes me happier than you'd ever thought imaginable.

"Dan?" Phil snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

He smiled at me slightly. "Want to help me up the stairs?" He gestured to the stairs laying before us.

"Oh right. Sorry." I blushed. I wrapped an arm around him tightly and helped him slowly climb the stairs of our home.

Once reaching the top, we continued on into our lounge area where I helped Phil sit and get comfortable.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

He nodded, a smile worn on his face. "I'm perfect."

I plopped down next to him and took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together. "Home sweet home."

"Home sweet home." He repeated after me.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Want to order some Chinese takeaway?" I asked Phil lazily.

We were curled up on the couch. It didn't take us very long to get resituated at home.

"Sure but you're calling."

I groaned and curled my head into the crook of his neck. "I don't want toooooooooo."

Phil laughed making the both of us vibrate. "You're so lazy, you know that."

I smirked. "It's one of the many reasons that you love me." I pecked his neck.

"Mhm, sure. Get off me you butt so I can call."

But I just snuggled deeper into his embrace. "But you're so warmmmmmmmm."

He laughed again. "Dork."

"Love you too sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks?" He asked incredulously.

I lifted my head and sat up slightly. "What can I say, you got a nice ass."

His eyes widened and he let out the loudest laugh. "Oh my god Dan."

I started to laugh along with him.

I guess the saying is true.

 _Only Time Can Heal Wounds._

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this cuter/nicer chapter!_**

 ** _See you guys soon with the next one!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	16. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**_It's spring but it sure as hell don't feel like it. Where's the nice, warm weather at?_**

 ** _I love the winter but even I've had enough. Snow go bye bye and bring in that nice weather_**

 ** _Haha, enjoy the chapter_**

 ** _WARNING: TALK OF DEATH_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Phil?" I called out from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He called back from the bedroom.

"Do you know where I put my phone?" I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Phil was sitting up in bed, browsing on his laptop. He looked up when he saw me enter the room.

Furrowing his brow, he shook his head. "No sorry. Did you try calling it?"

I nodded my head and placed my hands on my hips, trying to remember where I put it.

"Damn it, where did I put it?" I asked myself.

Walking out of the bedroom, I went into the lounge and stood there, scanning the room.

I get down on my knees and start crawling around, my head low to the ground as I scope around.

Coming to a stop, I suddenly hear a vibration.

"Ah ha!" I shoved my hand between the sofa cushions and viola, my phone.

"Detective Grey?" I mumbled reading the caller ID.

Clicking answer, I bring the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Dan, I need you to come into my office right away." She exclaimed.

Confusion struck me as I started to stand up. "What? Why?"

"I have information to tell you but I can't disclose it over the phone."

"Information?"

"Yes, information. You and Phil need to come here, _now."_

I decided not to push this further, agreeing and hanging up the phone.

Shoving it in my pants pocket, I rush into our bedroom where I see Phil jump slightly at my abrupt entering.

"We need to go to Detective Grey's office right now." I said, pulling on some shoes.

He had confusion written all over his face as he closed his laptop. "Why?"

As I finished tying my shoes, I walked over to Phil's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of track pants and a sweater. "She said she had information for us but she couldn't disclose it over the phone."

I placed Phil's clothes next to him and helped him sit on the side of the bed. He took the sweater and pulled it over his head and discarded the pajama pants he was wearing for the track pants.

"You want the wheelchair or crutches?" I asked him, walking over to them.

"Crutches."

"Crutches it is." I grabbed them an placed them next to Phil. He took them willingly and hoisted himself up.

"To Detective Grey's we go." He said.

~~~~~~Detective Grey's Office~~~~~

"I appreciate you both coming so quickly." Detective Grey started out.

"What exactly is this information Detective?" I asked.

"As of last night, Mr. Witz has been confirmed by officials to be dead."

Wait, what?

I don't think I've ever been so confused.

"What?" Phil and I both asked in unison.

"Mr. Witz escaped from London to Wales. He was involved in some uh... _dirty work_."

"Dirty work?"

"Gangs. Mr. Witz got himself involved in the wrong crowd. All evidence of his death is pointing to murder by one of the people he apparently wronged."

We both sat silent. How does one even process this information?

"Shocking?" She asked.

"That's one way to put it." I stated.

Phil remained silent, clearly not easily processing this information.

"What goes around, comes around." Phil suddenly said.

"I can't believe he's dead."

"Well believe it cause it's true. Mr. Witz is gone and he's never coming back." Detective Grey said.

I looked at Phil to see any emotion written on his face.

But he was emotionless.

"Babe?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me, not knowing what to say.

Reaching out, I took his hand in mine and gave him a reassuring smile. "He's gone Phil. We're finally getting closure."

He tried cracking a smile but barely managed a lip twitch. I can tell this information is still sinking in.

I can also tell this is hard for Phil. He doesn't really remember his accident all that well so this information isn't being taken lightly.

But what he said is true.

 _What goes around, comes around._

* * *

 ** _WHAT? JONATHAN'S DEAD? *GASP*_**

 ** _y'all are probably over the moon to find that out haha_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	17. Weeks Following

_**I've become high key obsessed with Aaron and Eric from The Walking Dead that I literally haven't felt this love for a couple since I started watching Dan and Phil lmao**_

 _ **That show has broken my heart a million times over that I try not to get attached to characters but Eric and Aaron wormed their way into my heart. (SPOILER ALERT)**_

 _ **WHY THEY HAVE TO KILL ERIC? WHY DO THEY KILL OFF EVERYONE I LOVE? MY POOR AARON. HIS REACTION ACTUALLY BROKE ME.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sorry, this is why I shouldn't watch TV shows**_

 _ **Haha, enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~Weeks Later - June 2nd~~~~~

Since learning about Jonathan's death, things have been quiet. Phil and I didn't really know how to process the information.

But overall, we're getting back into adjusting to everyday life.

"Did you call your mum back?" I asked Phil, taking a sip of my juice.

He nodded his head. "I did. She's very adamant about visiting soon. Wants to make sure we're doing okay."

I chuckled at that. "What? Does she not trust we're doing okay?"

He shrugged his shoulder, bracing a smile. "We're still kids in her eyes."

"Married kids." I corrected.

"Still kids." He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

I took a final bite of my breakfast before standing up and placing my dishes in the sink, too lazy to wash them right now.

"It took a lot of convincing for her to not come here literally now." Phil joked.

I stood against the countertop and just watched Phil, him noticing my gaze rather quickly.

"What?" He blushed.

"I just... I love you."

He blushed even harder and tried to hide his gaze. "I love you too." I heard him squeak out.

He's still a little shy about me. Despite the fact he's basically remembered everything, I guess he doesn't recall too much of his early flirting days.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I took his plate and placed it on top of mine in the sink.

"I have physical therapy at noon. Do you want to come with me?"

I've always gone to PT with Phil but he never wanted to me to come to the back with him. He claims he's too self conscious to be working out his lower body with others around.

My surprise was genuine. "Really? You've never wanted me to come before."

He smiled sweetly at me. "I've pretty much regained most of my leg function back. Maybe I want to show off a bit." He winked, causing me to laugh.

Nodding my head. "I'd love to come with you."

~~~~~Later~~~~~

"Phil, this is good news!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it's weird to think about."

Phil has been through so much these past few months. I know it's hard on him retaining all this information again.

"Only a few more weeks left of physical therapy. You'll be done by the beginning of July. We should celebrate."

Phil laughed. "Dan, we don't need to have a party because I finished physical therapy."

My eyes darken slightly and I smirked at him. "Who said anything about a party?"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the bedroom, hoping Phil would catch on to my idea...

And boy oh boy, did he catch on pretty _quick_.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long to come out.**_

 _ **I wasn't home a lot today and my computer decided to crap out and my wifi no longer works so new laptop, here I come (no joke i'm hooked up to a wifi wire)**_

 _ **That and I got distracted by Dan's new video and may I just say I WASN'T DISAPPOINTED. SOME OF THEIR BEST WORK BRAVO**_

 _ **Okie, see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Byeeeee :)**_


	18. Family Bonding

_**My life has been taken over by Aaron and Eric from The Walking Dead and I don't know how that makes me feel lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"What do you mean you're not doing anything for your 20th birthday?" Adam asked me incredulously.

It's the weekend and Adam and Tori invited Phil and I to their place for dinner. It's nice to be around family since we don't get to see them that very often anymore.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my drink. "Turning 20 isn't exactly special."

He stared at me. "When I turned 20, I partied all night. Remember, Tori?"

She nods her head while feeding Amelia some mash potatoes. "Vividly."

"I have no reason to go out and party all night though."

Adam threw his hands up. "What do you mean 'no reason'? IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at Adam and Phil laughed.

"Keep yelling like that and you'll wake Luca." I pointed out.

"Luca's like me, sleeps through everything." He swatted his hand.

Tori let out a snort. "Yeah okay. You're not the one who gets up with him every single night because _you're asleep._ "

I whistled and Phil laughed again. Adam sulked. "Nuh uh. I get up with him all the time."

"After I kick you out of bed." Tori stood upright, wearing a smirk on her face.

Adam had no more to say and went back to sulking in his seat.

"Anyways, don't listen to him Dan. We didn't do really anything for my 20th birthday. We went out for dinner and a movie, Adam and I. I didn't need anything else as that made me happy." Tori said placing Amelia's plate in the sink.

"Thank you Tori. Adam's just annoying."

Adam stuck his tongue out at me.

"Are we sure he's 25 years old? Cause he sure is acting like a 2 year old, you know, Amelia's age." Tori said, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

He put a finger up. "Correction, my baby girl is not 2 years old _yet._ She still has about two and a half months till she's 2."

At the mention of her name, Amelia started to squeal and clap her hands causing us all to laugh.

"Speaking of babies, when are you two gonna have one?" Adam asked.

I choked on my water causing Adam to laugh and Tori to stifle a giggle. "Were we not just having a conversation about how I'm only turning 20 years old?!"

"So? I was almost 23 when Amelia was born." Adam stated.

"We're not having kids right now. Not for at least a little while." I started to say. "Phil is only about to begin his third year of uni and our YouTube channels are still small. We don't have too much of a steady income and we're just not ready to."

Phil was quiet next to me. "But we'll have one soon.."

I couldn't tell if he was asking or stating. I look at him. "We will when everything is more stable. We can't afford to have a baby added into the equation right now."

"You know, to adopt a baby, the process is a long one." Adam said. "Even if you began the process now, there's no telling when or _if_ you'll get a child. It could take years."

"Especially with us being gay, for some reason it's harder for us to adopt than it would've been had we'd been straight." Phil said.

"You want a baby now?"

"Not now, but within the next few years. It would be nice to have a little Dan or Phil running around."

My heart warmed as I smiled. "Who said it'll be a boy?"

"A Danielle or Philippa would do the same justice." He chuckled.

This caused Adam to snort out a laugh. "Oh my god, a little Dan. Lord save you now."

I punched his arm. "Hey. Don't be an ass."

"Ass!" Amelia repeated after me.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 ** _Aww little phan babiesssss haha_**

 ** _We'll be seeing those at one point or another in this story don't worry :)_**

 ** _I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!_**

 ** _Bye :)_**


	19. Dan's Birthday

_**It's so strange to think I'm basically done with school. Finals here I come (I fucking hate this time of year. I become a literal ball of stress)**_

 _ **Writing is a good distressing mechanism for me so without further or do, here's chapter 19!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

 _BANG._

I jolted awake in bed, immediately finding Phil's side vacant.

"PHIL?" I called out.

"Sorry! I dropped a pan on the floor!" He called back.

Confused, I went to get up out of bed when I see Phil speed walking (he's still limping slightly but he's doing so much better) into our room.

"Don't get out of bed." He demanded.

I was even more confused. "What? Why?"

"Dan, do you know what today is?"

I looked back and forth between his eyes before it came to me. "Oh shit, it's my birthday."

He started to laugh. "You forgot your own birthday?"

A blush crept its way on to my cheek. "Don't make fun of me. It's been a busy few weeks."

He came over to where I was and stood me up. He lifted my chin and placed his lips on mine. "Happy birthday bear." He whispered.

My heart sped up at the hearing of those words. I missed how he called me that.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

He kissed me again. "Get that cute butt back into bed. I'm making you breakfast." He grabbed at my bum to emphasize causing me to squeal slightly.

"Yes sir." I joked and climbed back into bed.

He winked at me before turning and leaving the room. I heard a few more clinks and bangs before I saw Phil come back into our room with a tray full of food and a concentrated look on his face.

"I'm trying to be sweet and all but I'm actually terrified I'm going to drop this all over the floor." He said.

I laughed and patted the bed next to me. He placed down the food and climbed into the bed next to me.

"This looks absolutely delicious Phil. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Anything for my bear."

I took a slice of bacon and ripped it in half, handing the other piece to Phil. "Complements to the chef."

He smiled and pecked my cheek. "He appreciates the complement. Now eat up. I have some things planned for today."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Where on earth are you taking me?"

I feel the car stop. I go to take off the blindfold but I feel soft hands on top of mine, stopping me.

"Do you trust me?"

What kind of question is that?

"Of course I trust you."

I hear the car door open and shut. Seconds later, my door opens and I feel hands grasping on to mine.

"Come." I hear Phil say softly.

Stepping out of the car, I feel a breeze hit my face. Phil's arms wrap around me as he guides me wherever he's taking me.

After walking for what seems like forever, he stops. "Ready?"

Nodding my head, Phil's hands start to undo the blindfold. Blinking at the sudden change of brightness, a tiny gasp leaves my throat at the sight in front of me.

He took me to _our place._

 _He took me to our beach._

But that's not all he did. No, this literal amazing human being did something else.

"This is all for me?" I asked in disbelief.

In the sand in front of me, there's a little note imprinted.

 _'Forever and always - my bear, Dan'_

"That's our saying." I whispered, tears filling my eyes slightly.

There's a dozen roses planted in front of the note.

Reaching down, I picked them up. I noticed quickly that one rose was not like the others.

 _It was a fake rose._

"I'll love you until the last rose dies." Phil said, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

The tears fell and I placed the roses down gently, turning in his arms and throwing mine around his neck. I smashed our faces together in a passion filled kiss. Our bodies couldn't get closer even if we tried.

We remained that way for some time, only releasing when we were in desperate need for some air. But even when we pulled away, we remained close to one another.

"I love you." I cried.

He smiled and released his grip on me only to bring them up to my face and wipe away my tears. "I love you more."

"Forever and always?" I asked.

He nodded. "Forever and always."

* * *

 _ **(yoo this chapter was actually prewritten. I know right, finally I'm prewriting again haha)**_

 _ **but awwwww, I love me some phan cutenessss**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	20. An Important Question From PJ

_**Summer vacation is on the horizon but I still have stupid exams XP**_

 _ **Pray for me haha**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 20! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later - June 25th~~~~~

"Amelia! Come back here!" I hear Phil call out.

I then hear two little legs run across the tiled floor of the kitchen followed by larger steps.

The giggling little girl gets louder and louder as she approaches our room with Phil hot on her trail.

"Uncle Dwanny! Help!" She squealed.

She dove right for me and climbed under the covers, her little body enveloped in giggles as Phil climbed into the bed as well.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Nooo!" She squealed even louder and kept fumbling deeper and deeper into the duvet.

I just laugh at the two and shake my head. "What on earth are you doing to my poor niece?"

"Correction, she's _our_ niece, and I'm not doing anything." He stuck his tongue out.

"He was chasing me Uncle Dwanny!" She poked her head out of the duvet.

"Only because this little munchkin is refusing to eat her eggs!" He said in defense.

"Are you really chasing a 2 year old around because she won't eat her eggs?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Amelia managed to crawl her way down the duvet while we were distracted and made a dash for it, Phil hot on her trail when he realized she deceived him

I watched with a heart full of love. To think only a few months ago, Phil could barely walk and now, he's literally chasing our niece around our apartment.

A laugh bubbled it's way out of my throat when I heard Amelia's squeals. I couldn't help but throw the covers back and go find out what they're doing.

The giggles get louder as I approach the kitchen. When I walk in, it's quite the sight.

There was Phil on the floor, Amelia literally on top of him as she smears flour into Phil's hair. And Phil literally doesn't care because he's just laughing and taking it.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

The two stopped and looked at me as if they were deer in the headlights. It didn't take long for the two to burst out into a fit of giggles, myself following closely behind.

"You two need a bath. Come on you little babies."

They both pout at me before looking at one another and looking back at me. Suddenly, before I could shield myself, a piece of scrambled egg came flying in my direction, hitting me directly in the chest. I gasp out in mock horror before grabbing a stick of butter and smushing a tiny bit on to both Amelia and Phil's cheeks.

"Uncle Dwanny! That's cold!" She squealed.

We continued to have our little food fight until there was literally nothing else to fight with. By the end of it, we were all covered in butter, flour and everything in between.

"Come on you little trouble maker, you need a bath." I laughed, picking Amelia up.

"I'm going to go shower in the guest bathroom."

"Yeah you do that. You stink of butter." I joked.

He stuck his tongue out and kissed me quickly before heading in the other direction.

"Bath time?" She asked sadly.

I smiled amused. "Yeah sweetie, bath time."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Babe?" I heard Phil call from the lounge.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Your phone is blowing up." He called out.

I set down the dish I was cleaning and dried my hands before walking into the lounge. Picking up my phone, I notice about a million texts from PJ.

 _IMessage from PJ 2:08 PM_

 _hey mate, what ya doin later?_

 _dan?_

 _where is you?_

 _I have a very important question for you if you would like to actually answer me at some point_

 _daaaaaaaaaaaaaniel_

"Jesus PJ, he's impatient as shit." I mumbled.

Phil chuckled slightly. "What does he want?"

"He asked me if I was doing anything later and that he has an important question to ask me."

 _IMessage to PJ 2:10 PM_

 _Jesus PJ, I was washing the dishes. No, I'm not doing anything later as I'm watching Amelia for a few more hours. Why, what's up?_

 _IMessage from PJ 2:10 PM_

 _Let's meet up for dinner at that burger place we went to all the time in high school. I have an important question to ask you_

Looking away from my phone, I glace at Phil. "Would you mind watching Amelia by yourself for a little bit later? PJ asked me to meet up with him for food as he wants to ask me an 'important question'."

He looked up at me from the TV with a slight smile. "Yeah, of course. I wonder what he's going to ask you."

Shrugging my shoulder, I look back down at my phone and start to type out a response.

 _IMessage to PJ 2:11 PM_

 _Yeah sure thing. How's 7?_

 _IMessage from PJ 2:12 PM_

 _Perfect. See you then_

Setting my phone down, I plop next to Phil, his arms instantly wrapping around me.

"I wonder what this big important question is." I yawned.

"He's probably going to ask you to be his best man." Phil pointed out.

"Nooooo, he probably already asked Angelina's brother. They're close."

"Yeah, but you're his best friend. I'm not going to be surprised when you come home later and you're going to be his best man." He chuckled.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I guess we'll see later."

* * *

 _ **Oooooo? What's PJ gonna ask?**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	21. Will You Be My Best Man?

_**Later upload than usual whoops. It's Mother's Day so I of course spent the whole day with my momma!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N still high key obsessed with Aaron and Eric from The Walking Dead. I follow Ross Marquand and Jordan Woods Robinson on literally everything now lmfao**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Dan!"

As I walk into the burger place PJ and I literally spent most of our time at during our high school years, I hear his familiar voice from the back corner of the restaurant... It's literally our table as that's where we always sat.

Smiling, I head over there and sit down. "Just like old times." I chuckled.

He matched my smile and chuckled. "Needed to keep the tradition going mate!" He exclaimed.

Time passed soon after, the both of us ordering and retrieving our food. We just caught up on some things.

"So," I wiped my mouth on a napkin. "What was this important question you wanted to ask me?"

He nodded his head. "Right, Dan. I wanted to ask you if you'd do me the honor and be my best man?"

I was shocked. I honestly wasn't expecting him to ask me that. "Really?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked.

"I don't know. I kind of just assumed you'd ask Angelina's brother. I know you two have gotten close over the years."

He smiled softly. "Austin and I may have gotten close but _you're_ my best friend Dan. I wouldn't have anyone else ever be my best man. I've known this since we were young."

A smile crept on to my face too. "Aw Peej, you're gonna make me cry."

We both laughed.

"Well?" PJ asked.

"Yes, of course I'll be your best man. _I_ would be honored."

~~~~~Later On~~~~~

"You were right." I said to Phil as I walked into the kitchen later on when I returned home.

"Of course I was... What was I right about?"

I laughed and rested my head on his chest. "PJ asked me to be his best man."

"And you accepted?"

"Of course I did."

His arms wound around me and he kissed the top of my head. "You should listen to your husband more often." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my chin to look at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. We just looked at one another.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you."

I hugged Phil close to me, just wanting him near me.

Another wedding... Here we go.

* * *

 _ **Short and sweet like me (jk)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 22!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	22. We'll Take The Kids For A Little While

_**Summer vacation has never felt so good. This is the earliest I've ever finished school so it's weird literally having 4 months off. What the hell am I supposed to do for 4 months?**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Thank you so much for doing this at the last minute Dan. Adam and I really appreciate it."

Tori was dropping off Luca and Amelia at Phil and I's flat. Tori's boss invited her and Adam to this last minute party to celebrate a huge company success or something along those lines.

I just smiled and took the car seat that held Luca from Tori's arms. "It's no bother at all. I love watching them as does Phil. Keeps us occupied."

She laughed. "Still, thank you. Luca's schedule is in his bag for when he naps and eats and all that fun baby stuff. I'll call when we're wrapping things up."

Nodding my head, a smile still plastered on my face. "Sounds like a plan. Ready to have some fun Amelia?" I asked the two year old stood next to me.

She nods excitedly and hugs her mum's legs. "Bye bye mummy!"

"Bye baby. Daddy and I will be back later to get you and baby brother, okay?"

"Yes mummy. Come Uncle Dwanny! Let's go plaaaaay!" She cheered before running off into our lounge.

"See you later Tori." I said as I closed the front door. I look down at the sleeping baby in the car seat and smile to myself.

"It's always fun playing house." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Uncle Dwannyyyyyyy!" Amelia shrieked.

"Amy, shhhh. Luca is sleeping." I made my way into the lounge and placed the car seat down. She giggled and placed her index finger to her lips. "Shhh."

Smiling, I shook my head at the little girl next to me.

"Hey Dan, have you seen my cont- HUMPH!"

Phil was cut off by Amelia throwing herself at him.

"Uncle Pwil!"

"Amelia! What a surprise!"

So I may or may not have mentioned the fact to Phil we were going to watch our niece and nephew for the day... In my defense, this is the first time today I saw him and this was a last minute thing!

"Tori's company had this last minute party thing going on and asked me if we could watch the kids for the day. I obviously wasn't going to say no."

Phil picked up the little girl into his arms. "As if you could say no. You'd never turn down watching these little munchkins." He sat down on the sofa.

"They're related to me so that makes them cute by default." I joked and sat down next to him.

"I'm not arguing that fact."

"Uncle Dwanny, uncle Pwil, can we go to park?"

God, she is so cute.

"Maybe later when Luca wakes up sweetie, how's that?"

Her little brown eyes lit up and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Want to have some breakfast?" Phil asked.

She nodded her head again.

"What would you like?"

"Hmmm..." Amelia pondered. "Pancakes!"

We smiled at one another. "Pancakes it is."

* * *

 _ **I'm excited for they have kids... who knows when that'll be cause I sure as hell don't haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	23. What Is Wrong With You?

_**Hope you all enjoy chapter 23! :)**_

 _ **WARNING: Talk of Olivia and her death**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~July 6th~~~~~

"Do we have to go?" I whined.

Phil gave me a look and nodded his head. "Yes Dan."

I pouted. "But I don't want to."

He rolled his eyes. "Dan, I don't really want to either _especially_ after what happened last time but it's my parents. We can't exactly not go."

"And why not?" I challenged.

" _Because they're my parents Daniel."_ Phil said incredulously.

I know what you're thinking. What are Phil and I possible arguing about? Remember Cade Fitzgerald? If not, here's something to jog your memory...

 _"Cade Fitzgerald. Why doesn't this fucking surprise me." Phil growled._

 _I was confused. These two know each other?_

 _This Cade kid looks scared as fuck._

 _"What? Got nothing to say? Seems like you had no problem trying to fucking handle my fiancé."_

 _"Fi-Fiancé? I had no idea." He stuttered._

 _"You didn't seem to fucking care when I kept telling you to back off."_

 _That just seemed to piss Phil off even more._

 _"You better get out of my fucking sight before I cut off your hands and hit you with them." Phil threatened._

 _Cade seemed to have gotten the message because he took off at lightening speed._

Cade was Olivia's ex-boyfriend... The one who only egged on the rumors about her.

Get this, his parents invited Phil's entire family to this backyard party to celebrate Phil's mum and Cade's mum's company promotion.

Did I ever mention the fact Helen and Cade's mum worked together?

Yeah, it was pretty awkward after everything Cade did... It came to a real shock to John and Phil when Helen continued on working there after Olivia's death.

"I can't believe you even want to go this thing." I mumbled, sitting down on our bed and plugging in my phone.

He sighed. "It's not like I have much of a choice here Dan."

"Phil, you're a married man and live in your own place. How the hell do you not have a say in what you can and can't do?"

He fell silent but I could sense he was looking at me. I didn't dare look back though.

Silence overtook the room, the only sound heard was our breathing.

"I have to go Dan. Come with me or not, I have to go." Was the last thing Phil said before he climbed into his side of the bed, his back facing me.

I felt hurt in a way. What the hell is going on with him?

Sighing softly, I pull off my slippers and climb into my side of the bed. Leaning up, I turn off the table lamp and snuggle into my pillow. Beside me, I already hear Phil's soft snores which cause me to roll my eyes. Of course this pain in the ass is already asleep.

Closing my eyes, I let out another sigh and just try to shut my brain off. Sleep is the one thing I really need right about now...

~~~~~0~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning, my initial instinct was to reach over for Phil. When I felt nothing, my eyes popped open.

Sitting up, I see a note taped to his pillow. When I picked it up, there were only two words written...

 _I'm Sorry_

What the fuck?

Turning over, I snatched my phone off the charger and quickly called Phil's phone. It rang once... twice... three times. No answer.

"Motherfucker." I mumbled.

Brining the phone up to my ear, I tried his phone again... No answer.

Tears brim my eyes. What the hell is going on.

I scroll through my phone and find his mum, quickly clicking on her contact bringing the phone up to my ear.

After only two rings, I hear her voice.

 _"Hello, Dan? Is everything alright?"_ It sounds like I woke her up.

"Hi Helen. I'm sorry to wake you but I just woke up and Phil is gone. He left this note that reads 'I'm Sorry' and he isn't picking up his phone." I tried not to sound panicked but I know it came across still.

I hear shuffling in the background before she speaks again. "I think I might know where he is."

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun Dunnnnn**_

 _ **Where's Phil?**_

 _ **Find out soon in the next chapter of 'My Life With Phil'**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	24. Why Couldn't You Just Tell Me?

**_I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)_**

 ** _WARNING: BURIAL SITES AND DEATH_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

When I pulled into the parking lot of where Phil's mum figured Phil would be, low and behold, there was Phil's car sitting in one of the spots. I sat there for a few minutes, figuring that with Phil being here, he didn't want to be found.

Staring out in front of me, headstone after headstone is in the my line of view.

Phil escaped to the cemetery where his sister is buried.

Taking a deep breath, I turned off the car and got out. My eyes scanned around to see if I could find him straying around. When I couldn't find him, I went looking for him.

I walked in silence, hands shoved in my pockets. I kept a slow pace, giving Phil time to do whatever it is he needs to do.

What I don't understand is why Phil couldn't tell me he was coming here. I would've went with him so he wouldn't have to this alone.

 _Maybe Phil wants to be left alone._

Shaking my head, I turn a corner and stop when Phil comes into my view. I stand back, not wanting to startle him.

He looks like he's talking to her headstone. I kind of wish I knew what he was saying but if I know Phil, he wouldn't want me hearing it if he couldn't even telling me he was coming here.

I watched for a few minutes before biting my lip and cautiously starting making my way over to where Phil was kneeling.

Quietly, I kneeled beside him and looked at Phil's face. I wasn't even surprised to see his tear stained cheeks. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here." Was all I said.

He didn't say anything but he held on to my hand as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

 _Nothing could've been said in this moment anyways._

Minutes went by and Phil was still silent but his tears stopped. He let out an almost inaudible sigh and looked at me. Giving him a sad smile, I tightened my grip on his hand.

"You're never alone Phil. I want you to remember that." I said quietly.

He nodded his head and turned back to look at Olivia's headstone.

 _Olivia Jane Lester_

 _May 16th, 1990 - January 7th, 2008_

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister_

 _May Her Soul Rest In Peace_

"Phil?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" He said back just as softly.

I bit my lip. "Are you... alright?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But I'll be alright. Soon enough." He continued.

I stayed silent, honestly not knowing what to say.

"I just... when we received that invite to the Fitzgerald's, my mind automatically went to Olivia and her suffering. But I couldn't say no, not when it had to do with my mum."

Silence overtook him. He swallowed hard.

"So that's why you were so adamant about going? Phil, why couldn't you just tell me that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed or something."

"Embarrassed? Of what?"

"That I'm weak."

That comment angered me slightly. I grabbed Phil's chin with my free hand and looked straight in his striking blue eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ say you're weak Philip Michael Lester. You are far from it. You're the strongest person I know and I'm not just saying that cause I'm your husband." Phil remained silent. "Phil, this isn't some little thing that people can just make jokes about and forget minutes later. Your sister died Phil. I know it, you know it, we all know it. The fact you don't want to go to this stupid fucking party that your sister's ex-boyfriend's family is throwing isn't making you weak. It makes you really fucking strong that you even _considered_ going, especially after everything. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you're _strong,_ not _weak."_

"Dan, I-" I cut him off.

"Say it Phil." I let go off his chin.

"I'm strong, not weak." He repeated.

"Good, remember that."

I went to go stand up but Phil grabbed my wrist, silently asking me to sit back down.

"Can... can we stay a little bit longer?"

Nodding my head, a small smile marked my features. "Of course."

 _Even the strongest people have their weak moments. It doesn't make us weak, it makes us human._

* * *

 _ **That last line is so true and I can't express it enough. Without the bad, you can't have the good. Without the weak, you can't have the strong. Without the wrong, you can't have the right. You can't have one thing without the other.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you soon with the next one**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	25. I Just Can't Do It

_**Wasn't it just January and Phil's birthday? How is Dan's 27th tomorrow already? Time flies.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil and I remained in front of Olivia's headstone for a long time, hours really, in complete and utter silence.

I wanted to wait for Phil to make the first move. I didn't want to initiate anything he didn't want to do. So we sat on the grass in silence.

"We... we should get going." Phil finally mumbled but he made no effort to move.

"We can stay here as long as you want Phil. There's no rush." I said softly.

He looked down and shook his head. "No, we've been here for hours. We should go home."

I pursed my lips but nodded my head. "Whatever you want to do."

Standing up, I held out my hand for Phil to grasp. When he did, I helped him to his feet.

"Let's go home." I said, our fingers interlacing with one another.

"Let's go home." He repeated.

We walked slowly away from Olivia's headstone and down the path we both walked separately before. When we both reached our respective cars, Phil turned to me.

"I'm sorry."

I reached my hand up and brushed my fingers across his cheek. "It's okay Phil."

"No it's not. I shouldn't of left like that and I shouldn't of kept you out of the loop. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to treat you better than that."

"I still managed to find you, didn't I?" I cracked a small smile.

Phil matched my smile. "That you did."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil and I arrived home together despite being in two separate cars. I followed him home just to make sure he actually got there.

He sat in his car a little too long, causing me to worry.

Getting out of the car, I slowly make my way over to Phil and stand outside his driver side. Just before I go to tap on the window, I notice he has the phone up to his ear...

Phil's P.O.V.

The ringing of the other line only went on for about two seconds before I heard a familiar voice appear on the other side.

"Phil? Is everything alright? Dan told me-" I cut her off.

"I can't come later mum. I'm sorry." I blurted out in one sentence, probably a little too quickly.

She was silent for only a moment. "Don't be sorry baby. I understand. I honestly don't even want to go either." She said truthfully.

Confusion struck. "What? So why are you going if you don't want to?"

"Mostly Cade's mother dear. It wasn't her fault what happened. I don't want to start pinning that on her now."

"But it was her son's-" She cut me off this time.

"But it wasn't her Phil. Cade and his mother are two separate people. Yes, I'm still angry and upset and every other feeling in between about what happened to my baby, your sister. Those feelings will be trapped inside my body until the day I die, but she isn't to blame."

I remained quiet. She was right and I knew she was right.

"I'm only going with your father for an hour or so tops. It's okay Phil, I understand why you don't want to come. I'm honestly surprised you even considered it."

"Dan said that too." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

I could feel her smile through the phone. "I love you my sweet baby boy."

I smiled slightly. "I love you too mum."

We hung up simultaneously, myself sighing as the phone dropped into my lap. I jumped slightly when I saw Dan waiting outside my car door.

I got out and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that was my mum. I told her I couldn't do it; I couldn't come."

Dan smiled sadly at me and nodded his head. He held out his hand. "Come on, there's blankets, movies and a lot of popcorn with our name on it."

* * *

 _ **I could go for some popcorn now lmao**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	26. I Hit Fifty Thousand!

_**How are we halfway through June already? Wasn't it just New Years? I spent mine playing Cards Against Humanity (and losing) against friends and now I'm here a quarter way through this story.**_

 _ **Before we know it, it'll be 2019 *shudders*. Oh gosh.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since that whole debacle with Phil and the Fitzgerald's party. He seems to be doing a lot better than he was initially.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around my torso and kissing my neck softly.

I smiled. "Nothing much, just brainstorming some new video ideas."

He removed himself from me and sat down in the seat next to me. "Really? Shoot me some ideas, I want to hear them."

 _Shit._

"Oh um..." I blanked. Phil looked at me expectantly. "I was thinking about making a gag video about loving your favorite youtubers and how I could possibly tie you up!"

 _Seriously Dan? How many levels of fucked up did that sound?_

Phil looked at me with a slightly concerned face. "Um..."

I blushed crimson red and smacked my face into my palms. "Oh my god, that did not come out the way I intended it to."

Phil burst out laughing. "No, no, I think that would be funny."

 _Of all the things Dan, you think of that?_

Lifting my head from my hands, my cheeks are still red. "I have no idea where that came from." I mumbled.

Phil's still laughing slightly and shook his head. "You baffle me Dan Lester, you really do."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Can't say I didn't like being tied up." Phil winked at me as I untied the ropes from his wrists.

It seems like I can't escape the blushing today because yet again, I am turning bright red.

"Shut up you turd." I mumbled, tossing the rope to the ground.

Phil just grinned and pecked my lips. "You enjoyed it too, admit it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I will do no such thing you creep."

He rubbed his wrists, a grin still plastered on his face. "You're the one who tied me up, therefore, you're the creep."

"Be quiet Phil." I groaned and grabbed my laptop from the side. Quickly, I open it and type in Youtube's URL in the search box. While it loaded, Phil scooted over and grabbed his phone from where it was placed on the night stand.

"Holy shit." I mumbled.

"Hm?" Phil barely looked up from his phone.

"I hit fifty thousand subscribers!" I squealed probably a little too loudly.

Phil's attention was quickly averted from his phone and over to my overly joyed persona. "What?! Really?!"

I all but shove my laptop into Phil's lap and climb over to where he is, almost crawling on top of him to show him. I point to the screen where the numbers, 50,008 are being shown.

"Look! See!"

Phil's face broke into a huge grin. "You hit fifty thousand! I'm so proud of you!"

I was smiling so hard my cheeks started to hurt. "I hit fifty thousand subscribers Philly!"

He wore this proud grin on his face as he turned to look at me. He pushed the laptop of his lap and turned his body towards me, grabbing my face with his hands and smashing his lips on to mine in a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned down towards my ear.

"Why don't we celebrate?" He whispered.

My smile turned into a smirk. This time, I grabbed his face and our lips collided. Once we pulled away, I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Bring it on."

* * *

 _ **I swear, every time I turn around they're going at it like rabbits. Such horndogs lmfao**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! See you soon with the next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	27. Do You Have To Go?

_**So bear with me on this chapter. I know it may seem a bit strange so hear me out.**_

 _ **I'm from America and many (most if not all) colleges here do this program called an orientation. Orientations are literal get togethers (for lack of a better term) for students to get to know their school campus and fellow classmates. It's usually for incoming freshman.**_

 _ **Also, bear with me in that, here in America as well, you'll end up with a college dormmate (more times than not really). You really only ever get your own room if you're in a suite (which even then you're sharing the entire room as a whole with 4 other kids) or if you're an RA. Yes, Phil has a roommate for these chapters.**_

 _ **A/N Would you guys believe it when I say that I accidentally deleted this chapter and pasted chapter 28 here when I was jumping back and forth between this and word? Thank god I have these chapters backed up on my computer or else I would've cried actual tears because I honest to god don't remember what I wrote for this chapter (This chapter was prewritten to release as was chapter 28).**_

* * *

~~~~~August 5th~~~~~

Dan's P.O.V.

"Why is this such a last minute thing?" I asked Phil incredulously, honestly not understanding how this entire situation came about.

He zipped up his suitcase and sighed. "I couldn't say no Dan. That wouldn't have been very nice of me."

I pouted and folded my arms over my chest. "Orientations are supposed to be planned months ahead of time! How could they ask you literally a day before it begins?!"

Phil walked over to where I was and wrapped his arms around me, leaning forward and kissing my nose. "An orientation leader caught a stomach bug and I was the person on the list who was the backup. There wasn't much that I could do in this situation Dan."

"You could've said no." I grumbled, the pout still very prominent on my lips.

"I'll only be gone till Saturday."

"It's Sunday!"

"I'll be back Saturday morning."

I had nothing to say to that, becoming defeated as my face fell into Phil's chest.

"I can't even remember the last time we've been separated that long." I mumbled.

Phil's grip tightened around me and I managed to wrap my arms around him.

"It was definitely because of university." Phil joked.

"That fucking school is always taking you away from me."

"Hey hey hey," He pulled my face away from his chest. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you have to go?" I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry.

"Dan, please don't get upset over this. I'm not going far. I'll be a few miles away."

"Then why can't you come home at night?"

"There's a rule that the leaders need to stay in the dormitories for the week so that we can plan activities and be there in a short times notice if something happens. You know this Dan."

"I'm still going to miss you."

He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm going to miss you too. We'll Skype every night, just like old times. How does that sound?"

My eyes lit up slightly as I nodded my head. "I would like that a lot."

Phil's smile grew. "I knew you would."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

The day went by too fast for our liking and it's now Monday. I just arrived to my campus and I'm just waiting on my room assignment and group.

"Phil! Hey mate!"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. "Matt! Long time no see!"

We hugged when he reached me. "You're an OL? I wish I would've known that!"

I shrugged. "It was a last minute thing honestly. Dan wasn't too happy." I chuckled.

Matt cracked a smile. "How is Dan doing? Good?"

Nodding my head, I continued with a verbal answer. "He's upset over the fact I'm here and he's there. He doesn't like being alone in the apartment, especially at night." My smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that mate. Yeah, Lucy isn't too thrilled I left her alone in our apartment either."

We continued to talk until he was called away by his co orientation leader. "Phil Lester?" The woman who was handing out room assignments said.

"That's me."

"Dorm C, room 407." She handed me my key card.

"Thanks."

Taking the card, I pick up my suitcase and start in the direction of dormitory C. Crap, room 407? That means I need to climb stairs. Ughhhhhh.

Once I reached Dorm C, I began the trek up the stairs. I fucking hate stairs. There are so many.

By the time I reach the fourth floor, I'm embarrassed to say how out of breath I am. I need to work out more.

Walking down the corridor, I reach room 407 and put out the key card. Swiping it through, the door makes a clicking sound. Pushing it open, I notice another person in the room already.

He turned upon hearing the door open. He smiles warmly at me and holds out his hand.

"You must be Phil. I'm Jeremy."

I shove the key card back into my pocket and stretch out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you. Guess we're roommates all week, huh?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You guessed right. I hope you don't mind that I claimed this bed already." He gestured to the already made bed on the right side of the room.

I shook my head. "No it's no problem at all. I actually prefer the left side. It's where I sleep back at home."

Jeremy nodded his head. "Cool. So, do you know who your co OL is?"

I lifted my suitcase on to my bed and shook my head. "No not yet. What about you?"

"Some kid named Ashton. Don't know any Ashton's so I'll need to figure out who is." He laughed.

Flipping the top of my suitcase off, I started pulling out some clothes.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Um, not to intrude on your personal life or anything but," I stopped and turned to look at him just from those words. "Is that a wedding band on your finger?"

Instinctively, my eyes wandered down to where my gold wedding ring sat snugly on my ring finger. "It is."

"So, you're married?"

I nodded. "Have been since I was 19." I started to twist the ring around.

"Oh, that's nice." He sounded strange.

"Do you have an issue with me being married?" I asked slowly.

His eyes bugged wide open as he shook his head frantically. "No, no! Not at all! I just, I've never seen someone so young is married is all. You're the first. Congratulations."

I cracked a small smile. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded his head and scratched the back of his scalp. "I'm going to get going, see if I can find this Ashton kid. It was great meeting you Phil! I'll see you later tonight!"

"See you later Jeremy." I continued to unpack my bag. As soon as I heard the door shut, I sighed and hung my head.

"Well, that's one way to meet your roommate for the week."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	28. In No Such Party Mood Anymore

_**Feels like I'm reliving my college orientation all over again through these chapters haha**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N Just in case anyone didn't know, OL stands for Orientation Leader. It would've gotten annoying having to write that down a million times so I abbreviated it.**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Once I finished unpacking all my belongings into their appropriate settings around my room, I shoved my key card, phone and wallet into my jean pockets and retreated from my room to go find my co orientation leader.

As I exited the building, the table of which the assignments for OL's and groups came into my sight. I quickly jump into the relatively short line and wait patiently for my turn.

"Next."

Stepping up, there's an older man sitting at the table, a huge packet sprawled out in front of him. "Name?"

"Phil Lester."

He flips through the packet, eventually landing on the page with my name. "Phil Lester, co OL is Natasha Villareal, group B." He said pulling my sticker from the page and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the sticker and placing it on my right side collarbone.

"Follow those arrows and it will take you to where all the groups are being set up. Hopefully your co OL will be there too."

Nodding my head in understanding, I turn away and follow the arrows. Sure enough, other OL's came into my sight. I trekked my way over to where the sign said 'group B' and noticed a girl wearing the same shirt as me standing off the side on her phone.

I walked up towards where she was, a smile playing at my lips. "Natasha?"

She looked up from her phone, almost startled. Guess she didn't see me?

"Yes! Hi! You must be Phil?" She smiled and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She held her hand out for me.

Taking her hand and shaking it, I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm Phil. It's nice to meet you."

"As to you. So, excited to spend the next five days being an orientation leader?"

I shrugged. "Yes and no. I kind of wish they didn't ask me so last minute."

She frowned slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even know my original OL got sick until I got here an hour ago."

"What can you do right? I'm sure it'll be fun. I didn't get to attend mine last year, don't even remember why. Probably had something to do with family." I chuckled.

She beamed. "Well, from what I remember, it was a grand old time! We played some stupid games that are usually made for like, five year olds but it is what it is. Icebreakers are always fun once they get interesting."

I nodded my head. "So, when do the students get here?"

She looked down at her watch. "Around 10. It's just about 9:30 now so do you want to go over some of the activities we have planned while we wait?"

"Sure thing."

~~~~~0~~~~~

The week of orientation actually went by a lot faster than I expected. I didn't understand initially why we needed a full four to five days but as the week progressed, it became clear as to why we did. The University of York is a decent sized campus. It would've (as has) taken a few days to tour the entire area as well as be comfortable enough to remember everything.

"Hey Phil! Dorm A is having a little gathering tonight as a 'thank you' to all the orientation leaders for helping. Are you going to be there?" Matt ran up to me and asked.

"I don't know. I kind of just wanted to get some sleep so I'm home sooner with Dan. We haven't been apart this long in well... a long time."

Matt frowned slightly. "Not even for an hour? Come on, there will be food and drinks. Come for an hour and then leave. It won't be any fun if you're not there."

I rolled my eyes slightly at that comment. "Yes it will be but fine, an hour and that's it. I didn't even finish packing for home yet."

He grinned and patted my shoulder. "See you at 8!"

He scurried off before I could say another word. Sighing heavily, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I really don't want to go to this thing." I mumbled to myself and continued on trekking back to my room.

Taking my sweet ass time to pack my bag, I was actually kind of sad when I finished zipping my suitcase back up. Glancing over my phone, I click the home button to see the time but got distracted by my lock screen; a picture of Dan laughing. His dimple is so prominent that it makes me remember the exact moment this picture was taken.

He absolutely hates the photo of him but I absolutely love it.

Clicking on the home button again, I actually look at the time this time around. 8:29 PM.

Just as I go to shove my phone back into my pocket, it buzzes to life.

 _IMessage from Matt 8:29 PM_

 _mate! you're missing the party! where's your ass at?!_

 _IMessage to Matt 8:29 PM_

 _I was finishing up packing up my bag. I'll be there soon._

A long sigh came from my throat as I hit send. He replied almost instantly with a thumbs up emoji.

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I take my suitcase off my bed and place it off the side. Making sure I have my key card and wallet too, I slowly leave my room and make my way over to dorm A.

"Hey, Phil's here!" Someone shouted as soon as I walked into the building.

"PHIIIIL!" It was Jeremy, who was already very drunk.

"Do you know where Matt is?" I asked as clearly as I could.

"Last ti-ime I saw him was by th-the food." He all by hiccupped that sentence rather than stating it.

"Thanks." I mumbled and stepped away. Matt came into my view but I was stopped by someone placing their hands on my chest.

"Hey Phiiiiil."

Before I could even focus my eyes on who had their hands on me, I felt lips on mine.

My eyes widened in shock and I pushed whoever this person was off me with such force, they stumbled back.

"What the fuck." I exclaimed.

The room went silent. Whatever music and conversations were happening, they stopped.

When the person regrouped themselves, I was actually shocked when I saw their face clearly.

"NATASHA?!"

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, Phil's in quite the pickle!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	29. I'm Married!

**_Hey guys! I hope you're having a nice day!_**

 ** _Enjoy chapter 29!_**

 ** _WARNING: TALK OF CHEATING AND CAR ACCIDENTS_**

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Gasps were heard around the entire room. Natasha looked at me wide eyed, as if what she did was okay.

But it was not okay, not in slightest.

Anger shot through my veins. "WHAT THE FUCK NATASHA?! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!"

"But Phil! You were sending me these signs all week long!" She retorted.

My eyes widened as my eyebrows furrowed. "I did no such thing! Why the fuck would I be sending you signs?!"

The entire room was dead silent. Even the grossly drunk stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

She had no answer and she just bit her lip, looking away in shame.

"I-I thought..." She trailed off.

"I'm married Natasha! I'm... oh my god Dan." My head fell into my hands.

I just cheated on my husband.

 _I just cheated on Dan._

My anger turned into unwanted tears as the realization dawned on me.

"You're married?" She asked, clearly not knowing that.

My head rose from my hands slowly.

"Alright guys, party's over! Everyone back to their rooms!" It was Matt.

We heard a few groans but soon enough, the room cleared and it was just Natasha and I.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"Even if you did know Natasha, it doesn't give you the fucking right to put your hands on me and kiss me!" I could feel the anger bubbling again.

Tears welled into her eyes but I felt no sympathy for her.

 _Dan._

 _I can't keep this from him._

 _He's going to hate me._

 _He's going to divorce and leave me._

 _I'm never going to see him again._

"I-I need to go." I stammered out and ran.

Running took me back to my room where shaky hands pulled out my key card. As soon as I was in my room, I saw Jeremy sitting there on his bed.

He jumped up when he saw me. "Phil, mate, you alright?"

"Do I look alright? I basically just cheated on my husband!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure he'll understand-" I cut him off.

"Understand? What's there to understand? He's going to hear someone else kissed me and he's going to... he's going to _leave me._ " I choked on the words.

Jeremy had nothing else to say. I placed my key card on the desk. "Just... tell them I had an emergency and I had to get home."

Before I gave him a chance to answer, I walked out of the room with a slammed door. Wasting no time, I left dorm C and got into my car.

But I didn't leave. I sat there in silence.

Until...

Tears just started to stream down my face and I started to hyperventilate. I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

 _He's going to leave me._

Tears stream down my face like a cascade, my heart is racing in my chest. I can barely hear myself think and my palms are white and sweaty.

I've barely calmed myself any but I need to get home. I need to see Dan.

Shoving the keys in the ignition, the car roared to life and I barely waited a second before changing the gear shift and driving towards the direction of home.

Tears still somewhat clouded my vision. I know what I'm doing is dangerous but all that is clouding my mind right now is Dan.

Third Person P.O.V.

As Phil sped down the streets, he tries to makes a red light. Low and behold he doesn't make it so he slams on the breaks.

However, luck doesn't seem to be on Phil's side tonight. As his foot presses down on the break petal, he starts to lose control of the wheel due to his sweaty hands.

What happened next, are you even surprised?

Phil's car spins out of control and stops when it slams head on into a tree.

He's awake as it all happens but he feels his vision started to blur more.

"Dan..." Was the last words that spilled from the ebony haired man's mouth before he slipped into the world of darkness.

* * *

 ** _I don't know what my fascination with Phil and accidents are..._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon chapter 30!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	30. Head On Into A Tree

_**We're half way through July already... Before we know it, it's going to be 2019 and I don't know how I feel about that just yet...**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N So I'm seeing Interactive Introverts very, very soon. I'm so freaking excited like, I know I'm going cry just cause I'm going to be so overwhelmed (I cried when I went to TATINOF as soon as Dan and Phil took the stage #noshame). I've been waiting just about 7 months for this and I'm so excited to see how it goes! Ahh!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I was sleeping soundly in our bed when my phone started to ring next to me. Groaning, I turned over.

"Who the fuck is calling me at 11 pm?" I asked rhetorically.

Focusing my eyes on my phone, I sat up and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

 _"Mr. Daniel Lester?"_

"Yes? Who's calling?"

 _"This is Dr. Ross from York Memoir Hospital."_

Hearing those words instantly woke me up.

 _"We have a Mr. Philip Lester here."_

"What? Why? What happened? He's supposed to be at school!"

 _"He was in a car accident. From what I was told, he slammed head on into a tree and was unconscious at the scene."_

My world came to a stop as the words tumbled off his lips.

"Wha-?" I couldn't coherent words.

 _"Mr. Lester's in surgery right now-"_

"Surgery?! Why's he in surgery?!" I all but fell out of our bed, scrambling to get some clothes on all while trying not to break down into hysterics.

 _"It's a minor surgery. He was bleeding internally so the doctors needed to go in and stop the bleeding. I just received word only a few minutes ago it's going over well. Dr. Robbins is an excellent surgeon. Now, I'm calling because you're his emergency contact. Should I count on the fact you'll be here?"_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you doctor."

"Just doing my job sir. See you soon."

The clicking of the phone signalized the phone line was cut. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Why do we have such shitty luck with cars?" I mumbled to myself all while trying to yank on my shoes.

Once I realized I had everything in order, I left the apartment in a hurry. "You better be alive when I get there Lester or else I'll kill you myself."

~~~~~0~~~~~

When I arrived to the hospital, I walked up to the first medical personnel I saw.

"Hi, I'm looking for my husband Phil Lester. I was called and told he was in a car accident."

She swiped away with the IPad in her hands before she looked back up at me. "It looks like Mr. Lester just got out of surgery and he's in post-op."

"Can I see him?"

She smiled and nodded. "Follow me."

So I did. I followed the nurse to where Phil was held.

"He's probably just coming out of anesthesia so don't be surprised if he's not coherent enough to understand."

Nodding my head, I gave her a quick thank you before slipping into Phil's room and taking a seat next to his unconscious state.

"God Phil, what the hell happened?"

No response.

I drape my hand across his bandaged head and sigh heavily. I was pulled away from Phil's attention when there was a knock at the door.

When it opened, a male doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Robbins. I was the surgeon who performed on Mr. Lester." He held out his hand for me to shake.

Taking it, we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, although I wish under better circumstances. I'm Dan, his husband."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Everyone does. It's nice to meet you though as well Dan. Now, for your husband's case, he suffered some internal bleeding but thankfully we caught it and treated it before it could get too bad. His CT came back normal so there's no head injury and everything else for the moment looks good."

I nodded my head in understanding, looking back between Phil and his doctor. "Do you... do you know what happened? The last thing I knew, Phil was at school for this stupid orientation thing and the next thing I know, I'm woken up in bed by some Dr. Ross telling me that my husband got into a car accident and slammed head first into a tree."

"According to what it looked like, Mr. Lester lost control of his car. No one else was involved in the accident. I was also informed that his car was totaled."

My head dropped and I rubbed my temple. "Some said it looked like he was in a rush of some sort." The doctor continued.

Upon hearing those words, I picked my head back up. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A rush? It was what? 9, 10 pm? Was he coming home?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Dr. Robbins shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever he was doing got him here. He should be waking up soon. I'll send someone in every hour or so to check in on you two."

A grateful smile worked its way on to my lips. "Thank you so much Dr. Robbins."

He smiled and nodded his head before turning and leaving the room.

I took a seat back down next to the unconscious Phil, taking his left hand in mine.

"I don't know what the hell possessed you to be a rush or whatever the hell you were doing but thank god you're alive. However, Phil, I'm going to need you to wake up now so I can fucking kill you myself for scaring me like that."

* * *

 _ **Passive aggressive Dan is me. I can be so passive aggressive lmfao**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	31. We Have A Few Questions

_**Interactive Introverts... to put into one word... AMAZING.**_

 _ **I mean, I knew it was going to amazing already but ya know *shrugs***_

 _ **Anywaysssss, enjoy chapter 31! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I don't know what happened Helen. I got a phone call about an hour ago telling me Phil was here."

 _"Were there any witnesses?"_

I'm currently on the phone with Phil's mum.

Sighing softly, I sat back with a thump and rubbed my eyes. " According to some, he lost control of his car. It's totaled and everything. No one else was involved, just him."

 _"Gosh Phil, what's gotten into him?"_

"Your guess is as good as mine. He's doing okay though. Doctor said they got his internal bleeding under control and there's no sign of head injury or trauma." I stroke my hand gently across his cheek. "Whatever ended up happening, he was in a rush of some sort."

 _"Rush?"_

"Yeah, I don't know. It seems like he was heading somewhere or was doing something that just couldn't wait."

Our conversation continued until it just didn't anymore. We said our goodbyes and I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"God Phil, you can't catch a break can you?" I asked with empty humor.

Silence.

"I hope wherever it was you were going was home to me."

More silence.

"I think you should stay away from cars for a bit, don't you?"

"Mmm..." Groaning.

"Phil?"

"Fuckkkk, my abdomen hurts." He complained.

"I would imagine so as you had it cut open."

Phil's eyes bugged open. "WHAT?!"

"Woah, woah easy. Do you remember what happened?" I handed him a cup of water.

He took it gratefully and sipped from it.

However, before he could speak again, the doctor came into the room.

"Mr. Lester, good to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Goldstein."

Phil grunted out a barely audible 'nice to meet you' before taking another sip of water.

"Good news is your surgery went well and your CT came back normal so there is no sign of trauma." He was looking at Phil's chart up and down. "Everything seems to be in order-" Before he continued on speaking, there was a knock at the door before a nurse poked her head in. "It's the police. They would like to speak to Mr. Lester."

Phil looked at me with wide eyes. I took his hand in mine and interlaced our fingers as reassurance.

Dr. Goldstein nodded his head and turned back to look at us. "The police just have a few questions as to what happened. Can I bring them in?"

Phil couldn't mutter out a word. I sighed and nodded my head. "Bring them in."

The nurse disappeared before reappearing only a few seconds later with two policemen on her trail.

"Thank you." One said to the nurse. She gave a smile and a nod before leaving the room, this time with the doctor.

The two men in uniform came more into the room and took a seat.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester, my name is Officer Dauman. This is my partner Officer Penitere. We just have a few questions about what happened tonight."

Phil nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"First thing, do you remember anything at all that happened?"

Phil nodded his head. "I was coming home from school; it was our orientation week and I was one of the orientation leaders, you know, one of the kids who shows the new incoming kids around. There was a party and uh... something had happened and I just had to get home. I knew it was a bad idea given the state of mind I was in-" He was cut off and I was incredibly confused.

"What kind of state of mine do you mean Mr. Lester?" Officer Penitere asked.

He bit his lip. He seemed unsure of how to answer that question.

"Yeah Phil, what kind of state of mind do you mean?" He repeated.

"Frantic." He said simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

Phil looked at me, traces of betrayal in his eyes.

"Phil?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

Suddenly, Phil's eyes filled with tears and he broke down in hysterics.

"I-I'm s-so sorry D-Dan."

The two officers looked at each other before one cleared his throat. "We'll uh, be back a little bit later to finish." They quickly excused themselves before quickly leaving the room.

I turned my entire body towards Phil. "Phil, what is going on?"

He continued on crying, almost hyperventilating.

"Phil, you need to calm down." I tightened my grip on his hand.

He shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I kissed someone else."

And just like that, my entire world came to a stop.

Phil... _cheated on me?_

* * *

 ** _Uh oh..._**

 ** _How will Dan react to that news? Guess you'll find out next week!_**

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one._**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	32. It Wasn't Your Fault

_**How is August this week already? I don't like how fast this year is going. Before I know it, school will be starting again... oh gosh not again.**_

 _ **Just kidding, school isn't that bad once you hit a certain age.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Most of the medical knowledge stated in this chapter is all looked up as I don't have much medical knowledge myself. So if some things might seem off, remember this is just for the storyline. It's not real so it might not make 100% sense.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"You-you... cheated on me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

Tears flew down Phil's cheeks. "It wasn't my fault Dan, you _have_ to believe me. She kissed me."

" _She?_ Who's she?" My heart physically hurts and tears are spilling down my cheeks.

"Natasha, she was my co-orientation leader. She said I was sending her all these 'signs' and she took it as an invitation to kiss me!"

"...were you sending her signs Phil?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" He exasperated. "You have to believe me Dan. I'm your husband and _I love you._ "

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I retracted my hand from his and wiped away my tears. "I... I want to believe you Phil and a big part of me does but, when you said you kissed someone else, I felt my heart literally shatter into a million pieces." I felt a hiccup in my throat as the next words poured from my lips.

"I-I need some time alone." I said, going to get up.

Phil latched on to my hand in a death defying grip. "Dan please... Don't leave me."

Hearing those words almost hurt as much as hearing someone else kissed Phil. Trying to fight back the tears, I shake my head and blink rapidly. "I'm sorry." It was muttered as I got up and left the room.

When I got to the elevator, I stopped and squeezed my eyes shut. What am I doing?

Phil's P.O.V.

My worst fear literally just came true.

Dan is going to leave me.

My heart is racing in my chest making the monitor beep faster. My palms are sweating and my abdomen in on fire. I groan in pain as my monitors start to go off. Not even seconds pass before a swarm of nurses and doctors are at my bedside trying to see what's going on.

"His pulse is skyrocketing. We need to lower it now." One of the nurses said.

"Mr. Lester, I'm going to need you to take some slow, deep breaths okay?"

But I heard nothing except the blood pounding in my ears and the overbearing thoughts of my husband leaving me.

"D-D-Dan." I wheezed.

Before I could mutter out another word, an oxygen mask was strapped to my face and before long, the whole world went dark.

~~~~0~~~~~

When I awoke again some time later, I felt someone holding my hand. Upon opening my eyes and focusing on the face, I was shocked to see who it was.

"D-Dan?"

"I'm so sorry Phil."

Confusion struck. Why was he apologizing to me?

I go to sit up but wince in pain when I remembered I have a 8-inch incision line going across my abdomen.

"Lay back down Phil." He said softly.

I don't fight it and just do as I'm told, his hand never leaving mine.

"I-I thought you left." I stuttered.

He looked down, a large amount of shame crossing his features. "I... I almost did. I was so hurt and I just couldn't sit here and... and I'm so sorry Phil." A few tears made their way down his cheeks.

Shaking my head rapidly, I tightened my grip on his hand. "No, no. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault."

Dan looked up at me, his brown eyes glowing slightly that a few specks of gold could be seen. "Matt came by and he told me everything. I shouldn't of doubted you. I'm the world's worst husband for not believing you."

I gave a sad smile and wiped away his tears. "No, I would've reacted the same way bear."

We were both silent for a few minutes, neither of us really not knowing what to say.

"I thought I lost you." I suddenly said. "I thought I would never see you again and that you were going to leave me." I started getting choked up. That's my worst fear; Dan leaving me.

"Never. What happened, it wasn't your fault Phil and I know that."

A genuine smile marked my features and I tilted my head up for a kiss. Once he realized what I was signaling, he reached down and planted his lips on mine where we kissed for a few moments.

When we pulled away, our foreheads were leaned against one another. "I love you so much bear."

"I love you too Phil."

* * *

 _ **Psh, as if I could write anything remotely close to Dan leaving Phil or Phil leaving Dan. I'm not mean like that ;) haha**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	33. 2 Months Pass By

_**Happy August! Before I know it, I'll be back at school again. Where did the summer go?**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Not much has happened in the last few weeks. It's October 18th today which means something huge.

Tomorrow is Phil and I's one year anniversary of marriage and three years of being together.

How it's been a year already is beyond me. It honestly seems just like it was yesterday and I was walking down the aisle to take Phil as my husband. It's seriously so amazing to see how fast 365 days can go.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Phil ask me when he walked into our room.

I blushed slightly and looked away. "Just about tomorrow."

When I heard no response, I looked up to see Phil smiling brightly at me. "I can't believe we've been married a year already."

"So much has happened, hasn't it?"

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah that's one way of saying it." He crawled on to the bed and plopped his head on to my lap. "It's all worth it though."

This time I laughed and ran my fingers through his black hair. "It was you say?"

He nodded his head and took one of my hands, kissing it. This action made my heart flutter in my chest. He used to do that all the time when we dated and it's been some time since he's made that gesture. "Despite all of the shit we went through, we always came back from it."

I smiled. "That we did. It seems like in a way, we've beat odds."

"We've beat more than odds bear. We've beat so much more."

What Phil was saying more than true. We have been to literal hell in back just in this one year of being married. I don't even want to remember how many times we almost lost one another.

He must've noticed how quiet I became. "You alright? You have goose pimples up and down your arms."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to _not_ remember some of the stuff we went through."

Phil frowned slightly and removed his head from my lap. He sat right in front of me and interlaced our fingers together.

"I know the past year wasn't easy, it was literal hell at some points. But Dan, look at how far we've come. The amount of shit we've been through and we're only 20 years old, it's more than enough for one person's lifetime. We took what life threw at us and we made it into a marriage." He started. "Without the bad, how can we have the good? I like to look at all this as something that has made us stronger not only as a couple, but as people. What we went through, it probably would've destroyed many other marriages but it made ours stronger."

As I heard Phil talk about us and our marriage, I couldn't help but grow teary eyed. Every single reason as to how I fell in love with him all swirl around in my head at once and I can't stop myself from literally lunging forward, knocking us both off the bed on to the floor. Neither of us cared though as we were a little too preoccupied sharing a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Phil Lester." I said into the kiss.

We pulled away but we remained very close. He had a smile on his face.

"I love you too Dan Lester."

* * *

 ** _I love them so much it's unreal._**

 ** _I'm such a hopeless romantic though like it's sad lmfao._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!_**

 ** _Bye guyssssss :)_**


	34. One Year Anniversary Part One

_**hello! welcome to the next installment of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter as it's going to be a hella sappy one :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~October 19th~~~~~

I can't believe I'm standing before you right now and saying that Phil and I are celebrating our one year anniversary of being a married couple. It's amazing to see how fast a year can really go by.

12 months

52 weeks

365 days

8760 hours

525600 minutes

It didn't seem like a year went by so quickly when we were just boyfriends. But with us being married, it seems like time won't slow down.

Let's not think about that right now though. We're both here, right here and right now living in this moment.

A small groan pulled me from my thoughts. Phil was stirring awake next to me.

"G'morning sleepyhead." I said with a smile.

He sighed contently and moved his head so that it was laying right next to my thigh. (Probably should've mentioned the fact I'm sitting up in bed). "Good morning love."

"Happy anniversary." I then said.

His eyes opened and he looked up into mine, the most dreamy smile plastered on his face. "Happy anniversary bear."

Phil then sat up and placed both his hands on my cheeks. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine in a heart filled, passionate kiss.

Closing my eyes, I melted into the kiss. It didn't take long for the two of us to get utterly lost in one another.

Hey, who ever said you're only supposed to have sex once on your anniversary?

~~~~~0~~~~~

"So, I know it's kind of unromantic of me to ask this but would you mind if we exchanged our gifts now rather than later?" Phil asked slightly nervous.

I laughed but nodded my head. "Yeah of course. Don't seem so nervous Phil."

He shrugged his shoulders and blushed slightly. "Shush you. I just hope you like what I got you."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "As if I could never like something you've gotten me."

Phil rolled his eyes this time but his face still held a smile. "Wait here."

"Yes sir." I said in joking tone.

I laughed as Phil shook his head and left the room. Once I knew he was gone, I crawled my way over the couch and snagged the box that's been sitting under there for the last two weeks.

... I know what you're thinking but Phil's a little shit. I knew this was the one place he'd never look.

Sitting myself back on to the couch, I placed the box behind my back and waited for Phil to return. He did finally a few seconds later carrying a decent sized box.

"Jesus Phil."

He laughed and sat down next to me. "Happy one year anniversary Dan." He said as he handed me the box.

I took the box and smiled at Phil before taking off the top and searching through the layers of tissue paper. Once my hand scraped across something solid, I gripped on to it and pulled it out.

I couldn't help the gasp even if I wanted to.

"Phil... these are absolutely beautiful."

He blushed slightly. "I'm sorry they took so long. But I wanted them to be perfect and then when they told me it would take a few months-" I cut him off.

"No Phil, it's perfect, they're perfect. I love them. Thank you."

What I'm holding in my hands are three decently sized framed photographs. Three photographs from our wedding.

One slot holds a picture of Phil while another holds one of just me.

The last one holds a picture of the both of us mid-kiss in the middle of our first dance.

"I love it so much Phil. Thank you so much."

I gently placed them down and leaned forward to give Phil a kiss.

"I hope you love mine as much as I loved yours."

"As if I couldn't love anything you gotten me... Hm, sounds oddly familiar to something you only said like, ten minutes ago."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You got me there Lester." I reached behind me and took the box, handing over to the man in front of me.

"Oooo, I'm so excited."

We both laughed and he started to open it up. I could feel my heart starting to beat a little bit faster in my chest as he clears his way through the tissue paper.

He pulled out a piece of wood and his eyes scan over the writing.

"Dan." He said softly. "This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever received."

"So you like it?" I asked hopeful.

He looked up at me with a smile. "I _love_ it. And I love you. Thank you."

In Phil's hands, he's holding a custom made piece that I had made to symbolize some special dates in our life.

 _10.19.09_

 _Where It All Began_

 _06.20.10_

 _He Said Yes_

 _10.19.11_

 _We Said 'I Do'_

 _Philip and Daniel Lester_

"I guess we both had the same idea, huh?" I asked.

Phil laughed as he stared at the wood. "It seems that way yeah."

"Happy anniversary my love." I said.

He looked at me with a smile. "Happy anniversary to you, my bear."

* * *

 _ **I know that's kind of an awkward place to end it but it's only one part of two so part two will be here next week!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one :)**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	35. One Year Anniversary Part Two

_**Hello people! who's ready for the next installment of 'My Life With Phil'?**_

 _ **I sure do cause my life is in a doozy right now**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~Later On That Night~~~~~

Phil and I were currently cuddling on the couch, a blanket wrapped around us both as we watched one of our all time favorite films.

I was actually almost falling asleep if it wasn't for Phil starting to move. I groaned in protest, my grip tightening on him.

He laughed when he realized what I was going. "Are you okay bear?"

"Stop moving. You're so comfortableeeeee." I sighed contently.

"We need to get up though soon baby. Or else we'll miss dinner."

I swatted my hand up in the air. "Screw dinner, sleeeeeep."

Even though I couldn't physically see it, I could _feel_ Phil's eyes rolling but he was still wearing a smile. I then heard a fake gasp followed by, "Daniel Lester! Are you turning down food?! I can't believe my pale ears!"

Had it not been for the 'pale ears' bit, I don't think I would've flinched but...

I toppled over, laughing hysterically. I literally fell off the couch and on to my ass but I didn't care enough as I couldn't stop laughing.

Phil couldn't keep up his persona and joined in on the laughing, only he was still on the couch.

We laughed for a solid five minutes straight, no communication but the wheezing intake of air when our lungs were burning.

"Well..." I started as I began to calm down. "That definitely woke me up." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'll be sure to use my pale completion the next time I need you out of bed... That or pancakes. But we're going to dinner so I didn't think pancakes would work in this situation."

"Baby, pancakes _always_ works in any situation." I winked but laughed. "Now help me up you spork." I held out my arms for him to take.

He hoisted me up and kept a hold on my hands. "You're adorable."

"As are you."

Phil brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. No matter how many times he's done it in the past, it'll always feel like the first time every time he does it.

"Now, what was this I heard about dinner?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, dinner. Luckily for us, we have reservations downtown at half past six. So I suggest if we want to make them, we should probably get changed at get going."

"Yes well, granted as the clock says 5:49, I suggest we get going too." I agreed with a peck to his lips.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Oh my god, that steak was literally _orgasmic_ Phil." I all but moaned.

Phil laughed as he flagged down a taxi. "I'm glad that steak make you feel that good bear." He continued to chuckle.

Once a taxi pulled over, Phil opened the door for me. I gave a small smile and a quiet 'thank you' before climbing in, Phil followed suit.

"Where to fellas?" The man in the driver seat asked.

Phil pitched him an address that wasn't our home address but I decided to not ask any questions. He always plans the most amazing surprises.

The ride was mostly silent, the two of us just enjoying one another's company. It wasn't until the surrounding area started to look familiar did I sit up in my seat.

"Phil, are we where I think we are?"

But he didn't answer. Instead he had this glint in his eye. Oh boy...

"And here we are." The driver said as he pulled over.

Phil paid the fare and let out a 'thank you' before we exited the taxi and the man took off.

"Come." He held out his hand for me to take. With no hesitation, I interlaced our fingers together and we began to walk.

"We always manage to find ourselves back where it all began huh?" I asked as soon as I realized exactly where we were.

Can you guess where we ended up?

Yup, the beach.

"It's our true calling."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as we stopped to look at one another.

"Happy anniversary bear." Phil said.

"Happy anniversary Phil."

We leaned in and our lips locked in a sweet kiss.

There's honestly no other way I'd rather spend our anniversary than how we are right now.

Here's to one year and to many, many more.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the later upload (at least for me. It's 8 PM where I am). It's been a long day.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	36. Sick Days Calls For Cuddles

_**It's currently 2 am and I can't sleep so I figured I'd use this energy towards something productive.**_

 _ **That and pretty soon, I won't be able to stay awake this long as I'll have school so... ugh.**_

 _ **Enjoy the fluffy chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later - November 2nd~~~~~

The moment I woke up I knew I was in for a rough day.

I'm sick.

I can feel is all already. The stuffy nose, the crust filled and watery eyes, my throat is on fire.

Great, just great.

The groan that emerged from my mouth was involuntary so I couldn't even stop myself if I tried.

Of course, I get sick on a Friday.

"Bear?" Phil's voice broke me from my dreadful thoughts.

Before I could speak, I broke out into a coughing fit. This caused Phil to roll over and sit up, a worry stricken look on his face.

"Are you okay Dan?"

Shaking my head, I groaned again and dug my face into my pillow. "I'm siiiiiick." It was mumbled but I knew Phil could understand what I was saying.

"Let me feel your head babe."

To let him do so, I rolled back over but kept my eyes closed. I felt his cool hand rest upon my hot forehead.

"Baby, you're burning up. I should take you to a doctor." Phil started to get up but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Noooooo, I'm sure it's just a cold. I just need some druuuuuugs."

Phil laughed at my long pronunciations of simple words. "I don't know Dan. Your head is on fire." He was worried, I could tell.

"It's probably-" I sneezed. "-just a cold."

He didn't look too convinced.

"Phil," Cough. "I'm fine. I literally have a cold." Cough cough. "And besides, there's really only a few things that'll make me feel better that a doctor can't give me." I hinted.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not following where I was going. "And that is...?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Medicine, water and cuddles."

Phil brought his hand up to his chin, as if he needed to think about what I had just said. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I think that can be arranged. I'll be right back." And with that, he was up and out of the room.

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't really laugh like I wanted to. Every time I tried, I'd start to cough.

Phil returned moments later, a tray in his hands.

"What's all this?" Sniff up.

"You know, some water, juice, some crackers and of course, medicine." He places the tray down.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Of course." He climbs back into bed and grabs the TV remote. "Now, any preferences on what to watch? Don't worry, we'll be here allllll day."

My smile grew but I shook my head. "Nope, you choose. As long as I get my cuddles, I'm a happy sick person."

Phil laughed and nodded his head, eventually landing on the newest episode of this TV show we've been watching.

I took the medicine, with great difficulty obviously cause pills, with a large gulp of water. Placing the tray on the nightstand, I pull the cover up higher to my chin and snuggle myself into my husband's warm embrace.

With a content sigh, I mumble. "See? I'm feeling better already."

I couldn't see it but I could sense Phil's smile. What I did feel though is his lips on my head, giving me a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Phil."

* * *

 _ **Just a filler cause why not? We don't get too many domestic moments... I guess that's kind of my fault though so whoops?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! See you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	37. A Stroll Through The Park

_**hiya :)**_

 _ **so, I go back to school this week and I couldn't be less excited to wake up at 7 am again**_

 _ **eh, better than 5:30 haha**_

 _ **enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"We should go to the park." I blurted out randomly.

Phil stopped from where he was bouncing Amelia on his leg to look at me.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention the fact we're watching Amelia and Luca until tomorrow as Tori is away on business and Adam is working a midnight shift.

"The park? What could we do at the park besides walk?" Phil asked with a chuckle.

I smiled. "Exactly that. We could push the babies in strollers and let them take in the fresh air."

"Am I hearing this correctly? Dan Lester wants to actually go outside _willingly?_ " Phil smirked.

My eyes rolled upon hearing that comment but a small smile still played on my lips.

"It's not for me you dingus, it's for the kids." I recalled.

He was still smirking as he placed Amelia next to him. "Mhm, sure. Whatever you say babe."

Looking down at Luca, who was laying on his play mat next to the table. "We can't keep the cooped up in the apartment. They're little and need to run."

"Dan, Luca has barely surpassed six months old. He doesn't even sit up properly on his own and this one," He starts pointed to Amelia, "she's a runner as we both know. She'll want out of that stroller as soon as we put her in."

"Exactly my point Philip. She needs to run."

"Are you going to chase after her? You don't even like walking up the stairs as it's 'too much exercise.'"

I squinted my eyes and him. "Psh, I'm just lazy. But I would chase after my niece had I have to."

Phil pursed his lips and looked at Amelia (who was engrossed with the TV) and shook his head, a smile evident on his face.

"Alright, let's go to the park."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

"I told you Dan!" I called out as I laughed at my husband while he chased Amelia around the pathway. "How is she getting speed on you?! She's only two years old and you're twenty!"

"I'm very out of shape Philip! We both know this!" He said in-between gasps for air.

All I can hear is Amelia's giggles and eventual squeals when Dan _finally_ catches her and tosses her around. He makes his way back to me, his cheeks a slightly tinted red from the cold (and probably the running).

"I really hope you're better at this when we have kids." I joked.

He made a face of mock hurt. "Philip! I am hurt! I will _never_ be more _fit_ when we have children."

I snorted. "Yeah sure okay. You tell yourself that."

Dan places Amelia back in her section of the stroller and buckles her in before standing upright and taking his place next to me as we walk.

It was a silent walk apart from Amelia's babbling and giggling, Luca was asleep and Dan was silent.

"What's on your mind?" I knew something was up just by his body language.

"What do you mean?"

"You're quiet and you're never this quiet. Come on, talk to me."

Dan sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. Recently, it's been lonely around the apartment while you're gone everyday and..." He trailed off.

"And?" I egged him on.

"And I realized I don't want to be so alone."

I was confused by that. "What do you mean Dan?"

At this point, we stopped walking. Both the babies were asleep thankfully.

He was shy about what he wanted to say so I reached out and caressed his cheek. "You know you can say whatever it is you're feeling baby."

Dan looked at me through his thick eyelashes and I could see the small smile making its way on to his face.

"I want a baby Phil."

Shock was the first emotion I felt as soon as those words left Dan's lips.

"You... you what?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and we both have a steady income now and I'm always home and I don't know but I hate feeling so lonely when you're not around and... and I realized soon after that the way I can help myself is by well, having a baby."

I didn't know what to say. I'm just trying to process this information.

But before I knew what I was doing, I scooped Dan up into my arms and spun him around. He erupted into a fit of giggles.

When I put him back down, I smashed our lips together in a kiss. We remained like that for a moment before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes.

"You want a baby too then?" Dan asked hopeful.

Nodding my head, I took his hands into mine. "I've been thinking about it a lot too honestly and yeah I know we're both really young and I'm still in university, but I think we could make it work."

We both had matching smiles as we kissed again.

I can't believe this is happening.

Dan and I... we're going to try and start a family.

* * *

 ** _So I had a question for you guys._**

 ** _Do you want me to go down the surrogate route or the adoption route? I've been thinking about this for literal months but I can't make a decision._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the next one!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	38. Let's Weigh The Pros And Cons

_**Before I begin, I just want to explain that everything that is written in this chapter is all based off information I found. I personally do not know anyone who has either gone down the road of surrogacy or adoption.**_

 _ **I just wanted to put a disclaimer on that.**_

 _ **Other than that, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

 _ **A/N Keep in mind that the pros and cons I included aren't necessarily all the pros and cons of each route.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Phil and I made the decision that will forever alter our lives... We're going to have a baby.

However, obviously given as we're both male and can't actually physically carry our own children, here we are now.

The two of us are sitting at our dining table, facing opposite of each other with notepads in hand.

"Okay so, let's think about this from the different points of views." Phil began. "Clearly we can't have our own kids ourselves but what if we had a child via surrogate?"

I thought about it for a second before I spoke again. "A surrogate? I don't know Phil."

"Okay, how about adoption?" He added.

I bit my lip and sighed. "I don't know Phil. On one hand, surrogacy would actually give us a child that's one-half one of us but adoption, there are so many children out there who need homes."

Phil tapped his pen against his notepad before nodding his head. "Okay, let's weigh the pros and the cons of each."

Nodding my head in agreement, I take the pen and notepad from Phil as he pulls out his laptop.

"Pros and cons of surrogacy." He mumbled as he typed. "Here we go."

"Pros of surrogacy include as follow; one: surrogacy allows for genetic connection. Gestational surrogacy often enables one or both parents to maintain a biological relationship with their child. Two: Surrogacy completes families. For those who have struggled with infertility, LGBT couples, and those with medical conditions that make pregnancy unsafe, surrogacy is often the answer to years of unsuccessful attempts to create a family. Three: Surrogacy creates relationships. Many intended parents become close with their surrogate and her family during the process, developing meaningful bonds that can last a lifetime. Four: Surrogacy ensures you are involved. Intended parents are often able to be involved in their surrogate's pregnancy, attending key appointments and being present for important milestones, including the embryo transfer and birth. Finally, five: Surrogacy is likely to be successful. Surrogates have a proven track record of carrying healthy pregnancies, which often makes surrogacy more likely to be successful than fertility treatments for intended parents."

As I jot down all this information, I'm liking the idea of surrogacy more and more. "And the cons?"

"Cons of surrogacy include as follow; one: Surrogacy can be complicated. Gestational surrogacy involves complex medical procedures, and surrogacy laws. Legal processes can be overwhelming at times. It is important to work closely with a trusted professional like Southern Surrogacy to ensure the process is completed safely and legally. Two: Surrogacy costs can be significant. Because of the number of people and services required to complete a successful surrogacy, surrogacy can be expensive. Three: Surrogacy requires you to let go of some control. While intended parents typically enjoy a greater sense of control and involvement than families pursuing adoption, you will need to relinquish some control and trust your surrogate to carry the pregnancy for you."

"Pros and cons of adoption?" I bit my lips, flipping on to a clean page of paper.

Phil moved his cursor around before typing on his keyboard.

"Okay, ready?"

I nodded my head, pen in hand.

"Pros of adoption include as follow; one: Building a family is definitely what adoption is all about. You should be aware of the fact that adoption is just as emotional and joyful as a birth is. Two: Adoption can change you in a positive way. Couples and individuals who are in the process of deciding whether they want to go ahead with an adoption should take an honest assessment of their openness and truthfully evaluate their decisions. This involves a lot of communication and introspection and, in the end, you can become a better person and parent for your future child. Three: You can change someone's life and your own too, by adopting a baby. In an adoption process, the child receives a loving and caring home, which is a highly important in order to have a healthy childhood. In many cases, an adoption will also be beneficial for the birthparents, but, mostly it is going to change your life completely in a very positive way."

"That's all the positives?" I asked.

He nodded. "Listed here, yes."

"And the cons?"

"Cons of adoption include as follow; one: Psychological issues often scare parents the most. If you're not realistic throughout the adoption process, you may be disappointed. Mostly, parents are scared of losing their child. Two: An adoption can be a long and challenging process, even after the baby has been placed in your arms. Three: The cost of adoption can be quite high for some families, and everyone who wants to adopt should make an adoption finance plan before even deciding for an adoption."

I clicked the pen closed when I finished writing everything down. "We have quite a bit to think about huh?"

Phil nodded and closed his laptop. "Yeah, maybe we should talk to our families and get their inputs."

"Yeah you're probably right." I then smiled. "We're going to have a baby Phil."

His smile matched mine as he reached across the table to take my hands in his. "We're going to have a baby Dan."

* * *

 _ **I love babies. They're so cute.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the next one! :)**_


	39. Talking It Out With Phil's Parents

_**I'm going to put a disclaimer right here, right now and say this chapter will probably be one of the shorter chapters of this story. It's been a busy few weeks and I haven't had a lot of free time (that and I've also been really sick a lot the past few months. I'm literally coughing up a storm right now.) to write. However, I can't not upload. I was going back and forth if I should just post either later this week or not at all but that's not fair and I'd feel bad because my schedule is Sunday's, not Monday's or any other day.**_

 _ **I hope you can all understand that my health and all that other stuff comes first.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter otherwise!  
**_

 _ **A/N So this chapter may seem controversial (how? It speaks of how either surrogacy or adoption is better WHICH I AM NOT STATING IF EITHER ONE IS. I'M DOING THIS BASED OFF PERSONAL PREFERENCE) so I just want to say, if it is offensive, I apologize now. I am in no way saying one which way is better than the other. I'm writing these chapters based off my own personal preference of what I want them to do. Clearly, as this is not an mpreg type of story, they can't have their own biological baby.**_

 _ **Okay, now that that is cleared up, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I can't believe how nervous I am."

Phil looked over at me from where he was sitting in the driver seat of our car. He gave me a smile. "I know. It's not everyday you tell your parents you're going to have a baby."

"People tell their parents all the time Phil," I started. "It's just that we're both only twenty years old and you're still in school."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but we know we can make it work. Besides, I'll be at least twenty-one by the time we have a baby if we go down the surrogacy route."

"If, key word. I wish it wasn't so difficult making this decision." I pouted slightly.

Phil took my hand, eyes still trained on the road in front of him. He wiped his fingers across my knuckles. "That's another reason we're going to my parents right now. They can help us make this decision."

"What do you think they'll say?" I asked.

"Knowing my parents? Surrogacy."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'd like to think that's what my parents would say too."

Phil was silent but I knew he was listening. We talk about my parents a lot more openly now. He loves knowing more things about them because they he puts pieces of puzzles together about me and my growing up.

"I think our parents would've been good friends." He suddenly said.

"I can see that. Sunday morning brunches or Saturday evening dinners. What if, huh."

"What if." He repeated.

~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Dan, you're shaking." Phil chuckled slightly.

"I already told you I'm nervous!" I whispered-shouted.

"It's so lovely having you boys come and visit for the weekend. I've missed having you both around." Phil's mum said.

"Likewise mum."

She smiled. "Your father should be down any second, he was just coming out of the shower."

We both nodded patiently. We were both nervous about their reactions.

"I think I hear him now." She said, turning and smiling at the sight of her husband. "Hi dear."

"Hi honey." He walked up and sat down next to her, kissing her on the cheek. "My boys. How have you both been?"

"We've been good father. There's actually something we wanted to talk to you guys about." Phil began and looked at me.

I nodded my head, a large smile on my lips. He took my hand and looked at his parents.

"Dan and I... we want to have a baby."

No more than two seconds passed by before we saw the tears well up into his mum's eyes and his dad wore a proud smile on his face.

"My baby is having a baby!" She squealed.

We both chuckled. "Not yet no. We actually wanted your help on making a decision." I added in.

She nodded, wiping her eyes with her hands. "Of course!"

"Dan and I have been weighing our options back and forth for a few weeks now and we just can't decide whether or not we should adopt a baby or have one via surrogate. We want your opinions on what you think we should do."

Both adults nodded their hands, understanding our point of views. "I think you should do surrogacy." Phil's mum said.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"While I do think adoption is a beautiful thing and every baby or child deserves a home, I'm saying surrogacy because _I know_ for a fact the two of you would be happier with a baby that has your DNA. Phil, I can't even begin to explain how many times growing up how excited you were to have kids so that they would all look just like you." She chuckled at the memory.

Phil blushed and looked at his dad. "Dad?"

"I agree with your mother Phil. I also think you two would be happier having a baby through a surrogate."

Phil and I looked at each other and we both shared the same smile. "So that's two people for surrogate. Why can't I help but feel like Adam and Tori are going to say the same?" I asked.

He laughed. "Because we have very similar families."

* * *

 ** _So yeah, I'm 98% sure I'm going to go down the surrogacy route. I'm still on the fence slightly but I'll make the decision soon._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize again if it was offensive. That clearly wasn't my intention._**

 ** _See you guys soon! :)_**


	40. Talking It Out With Adam And Victoria

_**This chapter will really just be a repeat of the previous chapter so it's a technically a filler.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I call it, Adam and Tori are also going to tell us to do surrogacy." I mentioned to Phil as we walked up the stairs to my brother's flat.

"What makes you say that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I just have this feeling."

Phil chuckled. "You said the same thing about my parents."

"And I was right about your parents, was I not?"

He shook his head playfully and we stopped in front of Adam's door. "I didn't say you weren't right, all I said was that you felt the same about my parents."

He knocked on the door. "I know my brother. It's what he's going to say."

We heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before we saw a somewhat disheveled Adam stood in front of us.

"Dan! Phil! What a surprise! Come on in!"

Phil and I looked at one another before stepping inside. Adam closed the door and smiled at us.

"So what do I owe the pleasure for my baby bro and bro-in-law to visit all the way from York?"

"Phil and I have something important to talk to you about. Is Tori home?"

Adam's demeanor changed slightly. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled reassuringly with a nod of my head. "Everything's perfect. Now, is she home?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, she was putting Amelia down for her nap. I'll go get her and tell her you're here."

"Thanks Adam."

When Adam exited the room, Phil and I made our way into their living space, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Nervous?" Phil asked.

"Little bit. I wonder if this is how Adam and Tori felt when they were going to tell us they were expecting."

"Their situation was a little bit different though bear." Phil chuckled.

"But the outcome was the same." I joked.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "You're cute."

"I know. It's one of the many, many reasons you married me."

Before Phil could say anything else, Adam comes back now with Tori.

"Hey guys! It's so nice to see you." She said happily, giving us both hugs from where we were sitting.

"Likewise to you Tori."

The two other adults sat across from us. "Now, what's so important that you guys came all this way?" Adam asked again.

Phil and I shared a look, the same look that we shared only some time ago when breaking this news to Phil's parents.

"Adam, Tori... Phil and I are going to have a baby."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!... Wait..." Adam stated.

We couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from our throats as Adam tried to figure out the biology behind what we just said.

"No Adam, I'm not pregnant... not that I ever could be anyways." I finished.

"So then... wait I'm so confused right now. How are you having a baby?"

"Well, that's what we wanted to get your opinion on." Phil began.

"We've been juggling the idea back and forth for a few weeks now about whether we want to do surrogacy or adoption."

"We spoke to my parents about it this past weekend and they said we should go down the surrogacy route." Phil interjected.

"And now we want to get your opinion on it." I finished saying.

Adam and Tori both nodded their head in understanding. "Well, I for one think either option is amazing." Tori said.

"Yeah, I figured you would." I chuckled.

"But honestly, if I had to choose, I think I'd do surrogacy." She continued.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Me too baby bro."

Phil and I looked at one another, happy knowing we're getting closer and closer to an answer.

"You were right." Phil chuckled.

"I'm always right." I joked, chuckling as well.

"Right about what?" Adam asked.

"I said the two of you would say surrogacy just like Phil's parents did."

They nodded in understanding, smiles playing at their lips. "I can't believe my baby brother is going to have a baby!" Adam suddenly cheered.

"Not yet but hopefully soon."

The two other adults stood up and came over to hug us. "Whatever you two choose, just know no matter what, we support your decision. I for one, can't wait to be an auntie." Tori cooed.

"I will be the _best uncle ever!_ " Adam cheered.

Hearing two people I love dearly talk about a baby that's only theoretical at the moment warms my heart to such extremes.

It's so wonderful knowing that whatever road we'll go down, our baby will be so loved and cherished from both ends of our families.

I can't wait.

* * *

 _ **Babies galoreeeee**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next time!**_

 _ ** _ **Bye guys :)**_**_


	41. We've Come To A Decision

**_Happy last day of September! I'm so excited October starts tomorrow. Happy Hallothankmas! (I absolutely adore this time of year but I'm sure the people who have been around for some time knew that haha)._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later - December 1st~~~~~

"So have we've come to a decision on what we're going to do?" I asked Phil, a smile growing on my face.

He matched my smile. "We did... I can't believe this is happening."

As if my smile couldn't get any bigger, it did. "We're going to have a baby Phil."

"We're going to have a baby Dan." He repeated after me.

My arms wrapped around his neck and his wound their way on to my hips. We lean in and our lips meet in a long, loving filled kiss.

Once we pulled away, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I guess now we have to send in an application?" Phil stated.

I nodded against his forehead. "This is really happening, huh?"

It was his turn to nod. "Yeah, it's really happening." He smiled again. "I can't wait to start our family with you."

Tears started to well slightly in my eyes when the realization really dawned on me. I'm going to have a baby with the most _incredible_ man I have ever met.

"We're going to be daddies." I whispered and kissed him again. I could feel the smile on Phil's lips against my own.

The kiss deepened as Phil's grip tightened on my waist. He pulled my body towards him until we were flush against one another. Suddenly, Phil's hands weaved down and were placed on my bum where I could feel him lift me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, his hands remain on my bum and he begins to carry me back to our bedroom where fun times commenced...

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later - December 20th~~~~~

The sound of the phone ringing awoke me from my peaceful slumber. Groaning as I rolled over to see who was bloody calling me at 9 am, I almost rolled _off the bed_ when I saw the caller I.D.

"Phil! Wake up!" I smacked him multiple times, the phone in my shaking hand.

He jolted awake. "HUH?! Who's dying?!"

"It's the surrogacy clinic! They're calling!"

"They're calling?! Answer it!"

"Right, right!" I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before clicking 'answer' and holding the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, is this Mr. Daniel Lester?"_ It was a woman on the other line.

"Yes this is he." I looked over at Phil who had a hopeful look in his eye.

 _"Good morning Mr. Lester. I hope I didn't wake you."_

"Oh no no! Of course not! I was actually getting up as you called!" I bit my lip.

I could sense her smile through the phone. _"I wanted to call and inform you we have a match on your application you sent in a few weeks ago."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears welled slightly as I scrambled around, looking for Phil's hand. "You did?"

 _"We did Mr. Lester. She has agreed to come in at 11:30 today to meet with you and your husband if you're around."_

"Yes, yes of course! My husband and I will be there!"

 _"Perfect! I'll let her know. We will see you and your husband soon."_

"Thank you so much. We're looking forward to it."

The phone clicked and it fell from my hand on to my lap beneath me.

"Well?" Phil asked, nervous as all hell.

The tears fell rapid down my face. "They have a match to our application Phil... There's a surrogate who wants to meet us today at 11:30."

"What?!" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing either.

The biggest smile was on my face and I couldn't stop the tears even if I bothered trying. "Our dream is coming true Phil... We're one step closer to having our baby."

Phil placed his hands on my cheeks and smashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. Our tears were mixing together on our cheeks but neither one of us cared. The only thing on our mind was this woman who may or may not be the answer we were looking for...

We're hoping for the first...

"I love you so fucking much Dan." Phil mumbled when we pulled away.

"I love you too Phil."

* * *

 _ **Ahhhh! So surrogacy won! I'm so excited to introduce you guys to the potential surrogate!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	42. Meeting Adaline Jameston

_**I'm so excited to write this chapter. It's a huuuuuge step in Dan and Phil's relationship and this storyline so yay!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I'm so excited yet so nervous. I can't help but want to throw up everywhere." I said, my leg bouncing up and down.

Phil and I were at the surrogacy clinic, waiting to meet our potential surrogate.

He took my hand and interlaced our fingers. "I know the feeling bear."

"How are you keeping it together?" Turning my head to look at him, he was already looking at me.

"I'm not internally." He chuckled. "But externally, somehow I am."

Giggling, I rested my head on his shoulder. "This is it Phil. We're meeting the woman who might carry our baby."

He kissed my head but said nothing. His grip on my hand tightened as we waited for our names to be called.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Dan and Phil Lester?" An older woman called out.

Taking a deep breath almost in unison, we both stood up, fingers still interlocked with one another. "Hi yes, we're here." We walked over to her. She was wearing a large smile on her face. "Right this way."

She led us down a corridor with multiple doors. We stopped in front of room 3. "She's in here waiting for you. Do you have the questions you would like to ask her?"

We both nodded. "We do." Phil said.

"Very well." She opened the door. "I'll see you two in a little bit." With that, she walked away.

Phil and I stepped into the room where we saw this woman, our potential surrogate, waiting for us.

"Hello! You two must be Dan and Phil Lester?" She asked.

"Hi yes! I'm Phil and this is my husband Dan."

"It's very lovely to meet you." I added. "You must be Adaline Jameston?"

She wore a big smile. "That's me. Likewise."

We sat down across from her and Phil pulled out the questions we had written down a few days previous.

"Adaline, we'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Phil asked.

She nodded her head. "Ask away."

Phil cleared his throat. "Okay, are you hoping to have children or more children of your own?"

She shook her head. "I have four children at home and that's about as many as I can handle." We all laughed. "But no, my husband and I don't plan on having any more babies of our own."

"What is your profession?"

"Third grade teacher. I have been in this profession for the past seven years."

"How long have you been with your partner?"

"I have been with Joseph for sixteen years, married for ten. We were high school sweethearts and are still very strong today." She gushed. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why become a surrogate mother?"

"While some woman hate it, I absolutely _loved_ being pregnant. I was never one who suffered from morning sickness or a lot of pain. I guess I was lucky in that sense. But honestly, the main reason I wanted to become a surrogate was because of my parents. I have two gay dads myself and of course, they couldn't have baby by themselves so they had a surrogate and viola, here I am. I had the two best parents in the world. I can't even express how much I love and appreciate them."

I cleared my throat. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have your fathers been together?" I butted in.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't mind at all. My fathers have been together for almost 35 years. They were 30 when they had me, 25 when they wed." _**(A/N I think that math is correct haha.)**_

Nodding in understanding, I looked at Phil to continue the questions.

"Will your family be supportive of your decision?"

Adaline nodded her head with no hesitation. "The first time I told my husband I wanted to be a surrogate, he was taken aback of course. When I explained to him the reasoning behind it though, he understood it one hundred percent. He knows it'll make me happy and that's all he wants for me. As for my kids, my oldest is 8 and my two younger ones are 3. Austin will probably notice my belly but he probably won't say anything too drastic as he's seen me with a pregnancy belly twice already. My daughter Bethany, who's 6, she'll notice too but she won't really put two and two together. My twins Luca and Madison, they're too little to understand right now. But overall yes, my family is supportive."

Phil and I smiled at her explanation of her family. They sound like a great bunch.

"What are some favorite things of yours?" Phil continued.

"I love running. I go for a jog at least three times a week and run about two to three miles each time. I usually ran for most my pregnancy but I would stop once I hit the fourth to fifth month mark. Of course, I'd cut back on the miles and days if this was to work out. This one is slightly embarrassing to admit but I love Pokémon. To be honest with you both, I never gave it the time of day until I met Joseph. He's a huge dork but it's one of the many things I love about him." Phil and I looked at each other knowingly, a small on our faces as she spoke. "One last thing I love is dogs, my dogs to be specific. I have a large Great Dane named Monster but don't let his name fool you as he's a real sweetheart." She concluded.

"It's amazing to see how much we have in common with you." I chimed in. "Minus the running. We don't run." I started to chuckle. "Just a few weeks ago, I couldn't catch my breath chasing our two year old niece."

Adaline smiled. "You have a niece?"

We nodded. "And a nephew. He's my brother's kids with his wife Victoria."

"Can I ask what their names are?"

"Amelia and Luca. Two shining lights in our lives. I know they would love their little cousin more than anything." Phil said.

He cleared his throat before he continued with the questions. "What relationship do you wish to have with us?"

"I honestly will respect what type of relationship you want to have." She started. "I know there's a mix with a lot of surrogate mothers and intended parents where the mother knows the parents and child while many mothers do not know the child. If you were to choose me to be your surrogate mother, will respect any decision you make regarding the baby and I."

I looked at her for a moment and then looked down. "Did you know your birth mother?"

She shook her head. "I didn't, no."

"Did you want to?"

"Honestly? No. I didn't care to know her. I love that she was able to give me to my real parents, my dads, but no I did not care to know her. My life wasn't effected by her in the slightest. I had my parents and that's all I needed."

"Would you want to know this baby?" I continued.

"I would but maybe not as the mother. It's entirely up to you of course. Maybe as the fun aunt who only visits on holidays and always gives the best gifts." She half joked. "But again, I will respect any choice you make."

"So that kind of goes hand in hand with out last question; do you wish to have future contact with the child?" Phil finished, folding the paper and putting it back into his pocket.

"Same as before, I would but not as his or her mother."

Phil and I looked at each other, smiles on both our faces. "I don't even think we need to talk about it do we?" I asked Phil.

He shook his head. "No, we don't."

The both of us looked back at the woman sat in front of us. She was wearing the same smile as us.

"We want you to be our surrogate Adaline."

* * *

 _ **Awww! Dan and Phil picked a surrogate! Yay!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next one :)**_


	43. Introducing Adaline

_**Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later - January 3rd~~~~~

"Dan, you need to hurry up. You always take forever to get ready." Phil said from where he was standing in the doorframe.

I huffed from where I was standing, hands on my hips. "I need to look my best though!"

Even though I couldn't physically see him from where I was standing, I know Phil rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Dan. We're going to dinner at your grams to introduce Adaline to our families. We're not meeting the Queen."

"The Queen could show up though." I half joked.

He shook his head but didn't say a word. He was silent and I thought he left the room but was mistaken when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Your gram lives quite a ways away. Hurry up slowpoke." He kissed the back of my neck and released me, leaving the room.

This time it was I who did the rolling of eyes and finally chose what to wear. "Pain in the ass that man is." I grumbled to myself.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Is she nice?" Adam asked me as we sat down in my grams place.

"Yes, she's very nice Adam. That was something we considered when choosing her." I chuckled.

"I'm thrilled to meet her!" My gram cut in. "She'll be carrying my great-grandchild!" She cooed.

"What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?" Adam asked.

"We didn't even start the process yet Adam. We only handled legal issues, we didn't even choose whose uh... DNA we're going to use." I said.

"Okay but still, what are you hoping for?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care honestly, as long as the baby comes out healthy, I don't mind boy or girl."

"Aw, how sweet." Tori said, taking a seat on the couch next to Adam. "And did I hear that correctly? You and Phil didn't choose which one of you will be uh... giving DNA?"

I shook my head and looked up when I saw Phil entering from the kitchen. "We were thinking more towards Phil for the first child and then mine for the second."

Tori and Adam nodded their heads in understanding. "Strong genes run in the family, remember that. I mean come on, look at Amelia and Luca!" Adam stated.

His comment caused Phil and I to laugh and for Tori to just give Adam a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look, which then egged me on to laugh harder.

"When are we expecting Adaline?" Phil's mum asked when she entered the room.

"She should be here any minute mum."

And as if on cue, we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and with Phil, we walked over to the door where our surrogate stood on the other side.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's do this."

Opening the door, there stood Adaline. A smile was wore on her face and she was holding a box of desserts.

"Hi Dan, Phil! I hope I'm on time."

We stepped to the side. "You're right on time, don't worry." I smiled at her.

"Here, let me take your coat and I'll bring this to the kitchen." Phil offered.

"Oh, thank you." She said sincerely.

Phil then whisked himself away and it was just Adaline and I stood there. "Shall we?"

She nodded her head, a shy smile on her face.

"This way." I guided her into the living area where the entire family was now gathered.

I cleared my throat. "Everyone, this is Adaline Jameston."

The chatter died down and smiles were seen on every face in the room. Phil returned only a second later and took a spot next to me.

"Adaline, this is my older brother Adam and his wife Victoria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Adaline." Adam stated.

"Likewise." Tori butted in.

"This beautiful lady over here is my gram."

My gram blushed slightly and engulfed Adaline in a hug. She didn't seem taken aback though like I expected, she gave her a hug back.

"Hello dear. It's so nice to meet you." My gram said.

The smile never faltered on Adaline's face and she nodded in agreement. "As to you, Mrs. Howell."

"Please honey, call me June."

"And lastly, this are my parents John and Helen." Phil said.

Phil's dad shook Adaline's hand while Phil's mum did what my gram had done and given her a big, old bear hug.

"So, who's hungry?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next one :)**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	44. Testings

_**So I am not the person to ask about all this science stuff and babies, but in light of this chapter, all that stuff is going to come up most likely so I promise you I will do my best to make sure it's all correct!**_

 _ **Without further or do, let's get on to the chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~One Week Later - January 10th~~~~~

"I think Adaline likes our families more than she likes us." I joked.

Phil laughed as he drove the car. "I wouldn't doubt it. Did you see how well her and Tori got along at dinner last week?"

I nodded. "I took a huge note of that. Watch, one day Tori will just take off work to go on a shopping spree with Adaline." I chuckled.

"I would love to see how Adam would feel about that."

"He probably wouldn't even notice until she came home with about eighteen shopping bags."

We both laughed at the image before the car went silent.

"Hey Phil?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

I took his free hand into mine. "We're going to try and have a baby today."

Phil looked at me for a second, a huge smile on his face. "We are bear."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"So this process is generally easy. Which one of you is going to be giving their sperm sample?" The doctor asked.

"I will be." Phil said.

The doctor held out a cup for Phil to grasp. "You will be inserting it into this cup. I will have someone show you to a private room so you can engage in it. After you have finished, you're going to take it to the door that says 'LAB' and leave it on the counter."

"Got it." He took the cup.

"After you finish, you are free to leave. We will take your sample and combine your sperm with Mrs. Jameston's egg and we'll go from there."

He nodded and looked back at me. "I'll be back soon."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Don't have too much fun." I joked.

Phil's eyes widened slightly. "Dan!" His cheeks flushed a slight crimson.

I couldn't help the laugh and I punched his shoulder slightly. "Go sperm boy. I'll be here browsing Twitter and Tumblr."

He rolled his eyes and stood up when he heard his name being called. He followed this woman until he was no longer in sight.

"Ha, 'don't have too much fun'. I crack myself up." I mumbled to myself.

Without thinking a second thought, I pulled out my phone and starting to scroll on Twitter.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"That was by far one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced." Phil said as we walked out of the clinic.

I laughed. "Was it that bad?"

Phil shuddered. "It was just weird. I don't know how to explain it." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car.

Getting in on both sides, we shut the doors behind us but Phil made no effort to turn the engine on.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "There's no going back now Dan. We might be having a baby within the next few weeks."

A huge smile crept on to my face and I leaned over, catching Phil's lips in a kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away.

"We might be and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be having a baby with."

"Even Megan Fox?"

I snorted. "Even Megan Fox."

He laughed. "Good." And kissed me again.

Phil and I really could have a baby by the end of this year. Who would've thought five years ago today, this would be my life?

I sure as hell didn't.

* * *

 _ **Bit shorter but still nice :)**_

 _ **Also, please take note that the upcoming chapters will almost always have time jumps now. I plan on writing this story to 60-70 chapters and I want to make sure the baby is here before it ends!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guy :)**_


	45. PJ's Wedding

_**Enjoy the chapter everybody! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~January 17th~~~~~

"Did you put the present in the car?" I asked Phil as I placed on my cufflinks.

He was straightening his tie in the mirror. "I did, yes. What time do we need to be there again?" He turned his head towards me.

"The wedding itself starts at 3. Technically speaking, I need to be there by 1:30 the latest. I think the rest of the guests will start arriving around 2." I grabbed my suit jacket from where it was hanging in our wardrobe.

Phil was silent which caught my attention. "Everything okay?"

He was wearing a proud smile. "Yeah, you just look incredibly handsome."

A small crimson blush made its way on to my cheeks. "As do you."

"This is so weird." Phil suddenly said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"What is?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, pulling on my socks and then my shoes following suit.

"It seems like everyone around us is either engaged, married or has babies." He chuckled.

"Phil," I started, a small laugh bubbling in my chest. "We were engaged, we are married and we just tried to make a baby."

He grimaced slightly. "It sounds weird when you say it like that, 'tried to make a baby'."

I laughed more audibly this time, shaking my head slightly.

"You're such a dork." Was all I said.

"Yeah, but I'm a hot dork who you married." He winked at me.

"Never said you weren't hot Philly, now come on. We need to get going or else we're going to be late."

~~~~~0~~~~~

The familiar sound of wedding bells suddenly filled the space, the two large wooden doors slowly opened at the far end of the room.

I'm standing at the end of the aisle, PJ next to me as we both watching his blushing bride begin her descend down the aisle.

Smiles and tears, hearts full of love and warmth radiated throughout the entire room. Whether it be for the woman in white, the man in black or specific loved ones for themselves, it was a full feeling...

Angelina looked beautiful.

PJ looked so excited.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

Angelina's father, who wore a bright smile, placed her hand upon PJ's and said, "Her mother and I do."

With a quick kiss to his daughter's cheek, he stepped back and took his seat next to his wife. She too wore the brightest smile as she watched her daughter become a married woman.

Everything became a quick blur after that. Every so often, I would avert my attention to the pews where all of PJ and Angelina's friends and loved ones sat.

My eyes would always gaze upon him.

Phil.

And he was always looking right back at me.

"May I have the rings please?"

Hearing my cue, I was pulled out my haze and handed the gold wedding band to the awaiting priest's hand.

"PJ, take this ring and slide it upon Angelina's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

He did as he was told, taking the ring, sliding it up her fingers and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest then turned toward Angelina and held out PJ's ring to her.

"Angelina, take this ring and slide it upon PJ's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

She also did as was told, taking the ring and siding up PJ's finger. She then said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

With a grand old smile, the priest brought his hands together and began to speak. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you two husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Clapping and applause echoed throughout the room as PJ kissed his new bride. People stood up, Phil being one in the bunch. Happy smiles and happy yet silent tears cascade down both mother's faces.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. PJ Ligouri." The priest finished.

The beaming couple turned towards their families and friends, bright smiles enveloped their features as they began their trek back down the aisle.

The rest of us followed suit, Phil popping next to my side and interlacing our fingers.

"You looked breathtaking up there." He whispered to me, bringing my hand up to his lips, kissing it.

A small blush stained my cheeks, a smile evident on my face. "I love you."

His smile matched mine. "And I love you."

* * *

 _ **I try not to make these type of chapters repeat but it's kind of hard given the situations haha.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	46. Our Lives Are About To Change

_**Words can't describe how excited I am for this chapter. I think the last time I was this excited was when I wrote their wedding scene back in And Then I Met Phil.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~February 16th~~~~~

 _Riiiing... Riiiing..._

"Phiiiiiiil, that's your phone." I grumbled, annoyed I was woken up.

The bed shifted slightly and I heard Phil clear his throat. "Hmm, hello?" He yawned.

Phil was on the phone for a few minutes before he hung up and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" I mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Adaline. She invited us over for lunch."

"What time?" My eyes started to open slightly.

"Half past one she said." He looked at the time. "Which means we should really get up. It's almost eleven."

Groaning, I shoved my face under my pillow. This action caused Phil to chuckle and pull the pillow off my face.

"Come on bear. We can shower together." He winked at me knowingly.

"You're a horny bastard, you know that?" I was smiling despite the comment.

He shrugged. "I have a perfectly healthy sex drive thank you very much. Besides, we got to do it as much as we can before we have a baby that takes away all our energy." He joked slightly.

Sitting up, I stretched and cracked my neck. "Please, I can see it already. The baby will be crying in the middle of the night and you know who's going to be getting their ass out of bed? Not yours."

He gasped in mock shock. "How _dare_ you say such a thing! My ass will be getting out of this bed just the same, if not more!"

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Mhm sure. I'll believe that when I see it. Let's face it Phil, you're the heaviest sleeper there is. How do you think all those amazon packages get into our apartment?"

"Magic." He said jokingly with a wink.

Shaking my head, I throw the covers back. "Shut up... now about that shower..."

Phil smirked at me and all but jumped out of our bed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the bathroom.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"You're going to miss the turn if you don't get in the left lane Phil."

"I'm aware Daniel. I have driven to Adaline's home before." He said, looking over his shoulder before merging over.

The rest of the drive was silent, the two of us really had nothing to say.

It wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable.

"And here we are." Phil said as he pulled in front of her home.

Shifting the gear into park, Phil looked over at me. "Ready?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Let's go."

Getting out of the car, Phil locked it as I walked over to the other side. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers and we began the walk up the pathway to her front door.

Ringing the doorbell, we waited patiently for only a few moments before we heard shuffling around behind the door. It swung open to reveal a smiling Adaline.

"Dan, Phil! Come on in! Thank you for coming on such a short notice!" She stepped aside and let the two of us walk in.

She shut the door and said, "Please, make yourselves at home. Lunch will be ready in a bit."

We both sat down on her couch in her living space, looking around at the endless photos that appear on her walls and shelves.

I leaned forward and picked up one photo in particular; it was sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

A small smile flourished on my face.

"That's such a sweet photo." Phil mumbled.

I nodded in agreement. It's a photo of Adaline, her husband and her four kids. They're all so happy and smiley.

Adaline emerged from the kitchen, smiling and said, "Lunch is ready if you guys are hungry."

Placing the picture frame back down upon hearing her words, Phil and I got up and followed her into her dining area where lunch awaits.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"So, I didn't just invite you guys over for lunch." Adaline started to say after we had finished eating. We had emerged back into her living area.

"You didn't?" I asked.

She was smiling widely and shook her head. "Nope. I invited you over to tell you something. I didn't want to do it over the phone."

Confusion was rapidly making it's way on to my features before I realized what she was talking about.

A loud gasp emerged from my throat. "Wait..." I put two and two together.

Phil was still confused.

She pulls something from behind her back. Some sort of stick...

...

A PREGNANCY TEST,

 _With a tiny, pink plus sign._

Phil started to put two and two together as well.

"Congratulations you two, you're having a baby!"

Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Phil who wore the exact same expression I had.

He leaned over and kissed me hard, the both of us laughing with pure joy.

Once we pulled away, we looked over at Adaline, who also had tears rolling down her cheeks, her smile never faltering.

"You're pregnant?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

She nodded her head. "I am. I went to the doctor to confirm what I already knew. She said I am about 5 weeks along. It's still very early of course but she said everything looks perfect."

"So that means the baby is due in October?" Phil asked.

She nodded her head again. "October 13th is the due date."

"Phil, we're having a baby. Oh my god, we're having a baby!"

"Thank you so much Adaline. You're making all our dreams come true." Phil said, reaching over and taking her hand.

She squeezed his hand in response. "I'm more than happy knowing that."

I got up from where I was sitting and pulled her into a hug, Phil grip releasing from hers. "Thank you." I whispered, silent tears still falling down my face.

She didn't respond but I could sense her smile. She hugged me back just as tight.

Phil and I... we're having a baby.

* * *

 _ **Woo baby! I'm so excited.**_

 _ **So a majority of the next chapters will be Dan and Phil (and Adaline more likely than not) just getting ready for the baby and telling their families and all that jazz so expect time jumps a lot!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and that you're excited we're having a phan baby being introduced!**_

 _ **See you guys soon! :)**_

 _ **Bye :)**_


	47. First Sonogram

_**hey guys, apologies for the late upload! Fanfiction literally wouldn't let me log on so I couldn't write this or upload it.**_

 _ **Other than the lateness, I still hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~3 Days Later - February 19th~~~~~

"Are you guys excited to see your baby for the first time?" Adaline asked us.

The three of us are currently at the doctors office. Today, we're seeing the baby for the first time ever.

The smile on my face was huge as I nodded my head furiously. "I'm so nervous though." I replied honestly.

Phil's hand was on my leg comfortingly, giving it a slight squeeze - it was almost as if he was saying 'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere'.

Adaline laughed slightly. "It's nerve-wracking, especially when it's your first one. But I can promise you two, once you see that baby and hold him or her in your arms for the first time... all that nervousness and anxiety washes away in an instant."

"I'm going to be coming to you for all the advice." I half joked.

"Well, I'm more than happy to give you any piece of knowledge I have."

"Jameston?" The calling of Adaline's last name pulled us out of our conversation.

"That would be me. Come on guys." She stood up and racked her bag up her arm.

The three of us followed the woman into a room.

"Dr. Kelley will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." The three of us said in unison.

Adaline took her seat on the chair while Phil and I stood off to the side, trying not to be in the way.

We shared small talk before we heard a knock at the door and (I'm assuming) Dr. Kelley walked in.

She was wearing a bright smile on her face. "Adaline, great to see you again."

Adaline smiled back just as brightly. "As to you Dr. Kelley. This is Dan and Phil Lester. They are the intended parents off this baby."

We both leaned over and shook hands with Adaline's doctor. "It's a pleasure." Phil said.

"Likewise. Congratulations on the baby Mr. and Mr. Lester." She said sincerely.

"Thank you Dr. Kelley. It means a lot, truly." I pitched in.

"Now, let's see this baby!" Dr. Kelley said happily.

She made her way over to the machine that will make our baby appear. My heart is racing in my chest and my palms are sweating... then I feel Phil's hand grasp mine and interlock our fingers. Feeling this, I physically and emotionally calm down slightly.

"This'll be a little cold."

"Don't worry doc, I know the drill by now." Adaline said jokingly.

Dr. Kelley laughed slightly and nodded her head. "You do, yes."

She squirted some kind of gel on to Adaline's stomach before taking this wand type thing and pressing firmly into the gel. Suddenly, the screen attached to the wand came to life...

Dr. Kelley was silent for a moment before she broke out into a large grin and pointed to the screen. "And there's your baby."

It was almost as if everything else in the world had stopped when I took sight of the tiny, little blob on the screen in front of me.

"That's... that's our baby?" I asked, not believing anything that's happening right now.

Phil's eyes are glued to the screen when I looked over at him... but he has a large smile on his face.

My eyes filled with tears slightly when I looked back over to the screen.

"You see that small yet fast flutter?" Dr. Kelley asked.

We both nodded our heads.

"That's your baby's heartbeat and it's healthy and strong."

We were stunned into silence, the happiest of grins plastered on our faces.

"Would you like pictures?"

"Yes." Phil and I said in unison.

Adaline giggled slightly and wiped her eyes. "Congratulations you two."

Dr. Kelley turned off the screen and wiped the gel off before turning around and retrieving something. "Here you go."

She handed the object to me; it was the baby's sonogram.

Our first sonogram of our baby.

Our baby.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next chapter :)**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	48. Telling The Family

_**Hey guys! Happy almost Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's going to be fluffy one!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later - March 3rd~~~~~

I couldn't stop myself from just staring at the little grey picture in front of me.

That is my baby.

That is Phil and I's baby.

That is _our baby._

"Just because you stare at it won't make it untrue bear." Phil said, smiling.

"I know but it's just so unreal. I honestly _can't help_ but feel like it won't be true if I do look away from it."

Phil reached over and took my vacant hand into his and interlacing our fingers together.

"Dan, we're having a baby in about seven months. Adaline even has a small little bump. It's real."

I sighed in content, remembering how small Adaline's baby bump is. "It's just so weird to think that we're going to be daddies by the end of this year. We'll get to celebrate Halloween and Christmas with him or her." I said excitedly.

He laughed at my sudden outburst. "We'll need to figure out who's going to be 'daddy' and who's going to be 'papa'."

"You're papa. You look like a papa."

"... Thank you...?"

I giggled. "It wasn't an insult silly. You're the older one so I feel like papa just suits you more. I can see myself as our baby calling me daddy."

"So daddy Dan and papa Phil?" He asked, his bright smile shining through.

I nodded. "Daddy Dan and papa Phil." I matched his smile

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, sighing in content as he did so.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"What time is everybody supposed to be here?" Phil called from the bathroom.

"6." I called back out as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

Almost as if on cue, I heard a knock at the door. "Phil, can you get that please?"

"Coming!" I heard no more than a few seconds later. "Hi mum and dad!"

I chuckled at hearing the excitement in Phil's voice. Once I finished everything in the kitchen, I made my way towards the front door where Phil was still standing with his mum and dad.

"Helen, John, always a pleasure." I said giving my in-laws a hug.

"As to you Daniel." Helen said.

"Thank you boys for having us over for dinner." John said.

"Of course. We're also expecting Adam, Tori and Dan's gram." Phil stated.

As soon as those words left Phil's mouth, there was another knock at the door. Phil turned around and twisted the door handle and there stood my brother, his wife, and our gram.

"Is there a party going on that we didn't know about? I knew I should've brought chips." Adam joked.

I shook my head, a small chuckle still escaping my lips.

"Come on everyone, let's eat while dinner's still hot." I said, gesturing everyone to the dining area.

~~~~~0~~~~~

When everyone started putting down the forks and knives, I felt Phil nudge my leg under the table. I looked over and met his eyes, silently asking me if now we could tell everyone about the baby.

Smiling in a silent response, I gave a small nod. Phil cleared his throat and looked out at the five people sitting in front of us. "Hey everyone, Dan and I have an announcement to make."

I snaked my hand over and placed my hand on top of his. "That we do."

Everyone was silent, anticipating what our next words will be.

"Do you want to tell them?" Phil could just feel the excitement radiating off of me.

Nodding my head excitedly, I reached into my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the sonogram photo. I held it for everyone to see.

"We're having a baby."

Cheers and gasps broke out equally across the adults sitting in front of us. My grip on Phil's hand tightened as I watched our family members hug each other. Tears were falling down Helen's face and you can't tell Tori is trying not to cry as well.

Gram has the most _proud_ smile written on her face. "Another great-grandbaby to spoil!" She cooed.

That reaction caused me to laugh.

We all hugged and cried, the picture was being passed around the room, both Tori and Helen were staring at to see if they could decipher if it was a boy or a girl (they couldn't though yet).

"When is Adaline due?" Adam asked.

"October 13th is her due date. She's currently about 8 weeks along." Phil answered.

"When did you guys find out?" Tori asked.

"About two and a half weeks ago or so. She invited us over for lunch and that's when she told us. I wept like an actual baby when I saw the positive pregnancy test." I laughed at the memory.

"We went with her to the first sonogram and that's where we got that." He said gesturing the image.

"Our first grandbaby. We're going to be grandparents." John said to Helen.

"It's finally my turn to be the uncle." Adam cheered.

I couldn't help the laugh even if I wanted to and neither did anyone else. Laughter filled the room and the sonogram made it's way back to me where I stared at it, still in total amazement that this is our baby.

I'll never get tired of saying it.

Our baby.

* * *

 _ **I can visually see this happening and my heart swells with warmth and joy (despite the fact it's all fictional lmao).**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	49. It's Never Too Early To Go Baby Shopping

_**Happy almost December! The countdown to the end of the school is upon me (thank god).**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~6 Weeks Later - April 14th~~~~~

"Isn't it a little early to be baby shopping?" I asked Tori as she dragged Phil and I through the store doors.

She gave me a look of mock horror when she whipped her head around. "Daniel! It's _never_ to early to go baby shopping!"

"Adaline is only 14 weeks pregnant. We don't even know the gender." Phil pitched in.

"You don't need to know the gender to shop for baby stuff." She pulled out a cart.

Phil and I looked at each other confused. "We don't?"

Tori stopped in her tracks and looked back at the two of us. "No. We didn't know the gender when we had Amelia, remember?"

"So what did you and Adam do?"

"We bought gender neutral items. We bought pretty much all white furniture - the crib, changing table, dresser - and many different colors of clothing and whatnot. Luca also wears a lot of Amelia's old clothes. Hand-me-downs are always fun." She winked, laughing.

"I don't even know what to look for." I mumbled.

"Good thing you have me, now come on! There's a great deal on cribs here!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

"So are you two planning on finding out the gender?" Tori asked while holding up a blue onsie.

"We really haven't given it much thought." Phil said.

"Well, you want to hear my opinion? I did both when I did and didn't know the gender."

"Actually yeah, that would be helpful."

She smiled and placed the onsie back on to the rack. "Well first thing, finding out I was having a baby period was probably one of the most exciting yet terrifying things I think I have ever experienced but that's besides the point. When I found I was pregnant with Amelia, I wanted to know but I knew Adam didn't so I compromised and we decided that for our first baby, we won't find out but for our second, we will."

"Did not knowing make it more special?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because the anticipation of whether having a boy or girl sat in our gut the entire seven months or so we knew I was pregnant. No because we both knew at the end of the day that this was our baby and we were going to love him or her no matter what." She answered sincerely.

"Do you think we should find out?" Phil asked.

She breathed out of her nose heavily and smiled. "That's not for me decide but if you really want to know, I think you two should wait till the baby is born. I'll never forget hearing the doctor's words when Amelia was born, "It's a beautiful baby girl!". My heart was so full in that moment and then when I held her for the first time in my arms, waiting to find out was so worth it."

"What about when you found out about Luca's gender?" I was curious.

"Well as you two know, we found out the gender literally all together. I remember when I saw the blue paint splatter on to the white board behind it, the same full feeling filled my heart and chest and just seeing Adam so excited that we were having a son made it all so much more amazing. I don't regret not finding out Amelia's gender and I don't regret finding out Luca's gender. They're both my two beautiful babies and they're perfect."

"I guess we have something else to talk about." I said to Phil, laughing slightly.

He smiled at and nodded his head. "I guess we do."

"I'm sure that no matter what you two decide to do, we'll all support it. We're all too excited about a new baby joining the family to even really think about whether it's a him or her." Tori added.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"We don't have to put all this together tonight, do we?" Phil asked, panting heavily as we placed down the crib box.

I giggled through my pants and shook my head. "Don't worry. We still have a few months before we really even need to _think_ about putting this stuff together."

"Good." Phil fell to the floor and let out a huff. He was sprawled out on the carpet of our guest room soon-to-be nursery. "What color should we paint the walls?"

I sunk my way down to the floor and crawled over to Phil's body, resting my head on his chest. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe eggshell? Or a pretty brown?"

He snickered. "'A pretty brown'? I didn't realize that was a thing."

A small laughed bubbled its way out of my mouth and I shrugged my shoulders the best I could in the position I was laying in. "I don't know! I guess we're going to be asking Tori for a lot of advice."

It was Phil this time who laughed. "Oh gosh. These next few months are going to be fun."

* * *

 ** _I'm so excited for the phan baby (which tbh, I don't even know the gender yet but I will soon just like you guys! Haha)_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter :)_**

 ** _Bye guys! :)_**


	50. Assembling The Baby's Furniture

_**Happy official December! It's so strange to think that chapter 50 from ATIMP was Phil proposing to Dan and for MLWP, they're building their baby's furniture *cries***_

 _ **Anywaysssss, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N Yes, it's a biiiiiig time jump. I'm doing it intentionally because I didn't want it to get repetitive.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~11 Weeks Later - June 30th~~~~~

"Dan, are you sure you're reading the directions correctly?"

Phil and I were in the baby's nursery putting - or more so attempting - to put the baby's furniture together.

Sighing heavily, I turned my head at the paper in my hands.

"Yes Phil. I know how to read directions. It says to take Side A and screw it into Side B."

"Which screws? There are like, five different kinds here." Phil scratched his head.

Looking back and forth between the paper and the different screws sprayed across the carpet, I recognized (finally) which ones we're supposed to be using.

"Ah ha!" Reaching over, I picked it up and showed it to Phil. "This one."

Chuckling softly, Phil took the screw from my hand and went to work.

"Mind holding this side up?" He asked me only moments later.

"Hmm... sure but it's going to cost you." I joked.

He looked over at me and smirked when he saw the look in my eyes. "And what will the price be, my dear husband?"

I brought my hand up to my chin and 'thought' about it. "Hm, a kiss should suffice."

"Is that all? You never need to ask for one of those." He leaned over and kissed my lips, the both of us smiling.

"We're such dorks." I giggled.

"Match made in heaven." He winked which caused me to giggle more.

"Now come on slowpoke. We have an entire nursery to build!" Phil exclaimed.

"Calm down Philly. Adaline still has months away from giving birth." I mentioned, moving over to hold up the side of the crib.

"We said that three months ago when we bought all this furniture and look at us now. She's 25 weeks pregnant. The baby will be here before we know it." Phil started putting the screws into place.

I sighed contently. "I can't believe in three short months, there will be a baby sleeping in this very crib." I gushed.

"Well believe it bear. We're having a baby and he or she is coming soon."

We continued to work on the crib, eventually finishing it up after another 20 minutes or so.

Phil and I stood back to view our handy work.

"Not bad Mr. Lester." I said, crossing my arms.

"Not too bad yourself, Mr. Lester." His arm wrapped around my lower waist.

Leaning into his touch, my head fell on to his shoulders and my arms dropped from their folded position. "It's starting to feel real."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know what you mean."

We stood like that in silence for minutes... just soaking in the somewhat built nursery that in three months time, there will be a breathing, living human that we'll be taking care of and loving them every single moment for the rest of our lives.

But goddamn it, I can't fucking wait.

* * *

 _ **I was rereading past chapters and I realized that I messed up the numbers for the weeks and pregnancy but I just spent the last half hour counting and trying to figure it out so I think now (hopefully) it's all correct.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon with the next one**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	51. A Heartfelt One-On-One

_**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~6 Weeks Later - August 11th~~~~~

"Can I get anything for you?" I asked a heavily pregnant Adaline.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm okay, thank you Dan."

Smiling at her, I sat down in the seat adjacent to the sofa and sat back. "I can't believe we're having the baby shower already."

She laughed softly and rubbed her growing stomach. "I can't either honestly. I can't believe I'm already 31 weeks along. I don't think any of my own pregnancies have felt this short."

Hearing that caused me to chuckle myself and sit upright. "No?"

She shook her head again. "Nope. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed all of my pregnancies with my babies but they felt like they lasted so much longer. Maybe it's because I'm a surrogate this time around, everything feels like it's happening so quickly."

I nodded my head in agreement, understanding where her logic was coming from. "How is our baby doing in there anyway? Pressing down on your bladder every five minutes and doing flips?" A smile tugged at my lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe. You are going to have one active child." She laughed again and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh god. I can see it now. The baby is going to be two years old and running away from Phil and I while we attempt to get him or her changed." I hid my hands in my face.

"That's only the beginning. Usually, kids like to do things, well... naked."

My head shot up from my hands as I looked at Adaline horrified. All she responded was a loud laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, her body bouncing from her giggles. "I wish I was Dan but it's very true. It does make some cute memories though. Each one of my babies did it, hell, my two little ones still do."

"You need to give me a list of everything about babies." I said dead serious.

She leaned over and patted my shoulder. "You'll be okay. Babies don't come with instructions but you'll get the hang of everything quickly."

I bit my lip, unsure. "I hope you're right. I want to be able to give the baby everything he or she could ever want and need."

She smiled sweetly. "Every parent does and every parent at one point or another has felt the way you're feeling right now. I know I did. But I knew it was going to be okay, want to know why?"

Nodding my head, she removed her hand from my shoulder and sat back slightly.

"I knew it was going to be okay for two reasons: I wasn't alone. I had my husband and our families. They helped out so much and still do very much to this day."

"What's the other reason?"

"I knew it was going to be okay because I knew at the end of the day, I have the most beautiful little bundle that was mine and my husbands and no one else's. I promise you Dan, the second you look into your babies eyes and hold them for the first time, you're going to fall in love instantly."

"Tori said something like that to Phil and I once. I guess it really is a universal feeling, huh?"

"It's more than a feeling, it's more like an urge. You'll promise that nothing will ever, _ever_ hurt them and to protect them from everything and everyone. You'll promise to give them everything they could possibly ever want and then some. Your baby is going to turn your entire life upside down but in the best way ever possible." She finished.

"The baby isn't even here yet and I already feel all of those things." I said honestly.

"I bet you do. Having a baby is one of the most terrifying but rewarding things to ever be given. Babies make character; they make you who you are. I have changed so much since having kids but in a good way. You're going to be an amazing dad Dan. Don't doubt your abilities to be great because you can't get the baby to sleep or stop crying. It happens and it's going to happen more than you'll realize. You'll get through it and you're going to have Phil right by your side, helping you and doing everything he can. I know this and you know this."

"I know you're right. I also know the feeling won't ever go away just because that's the way my brain is wired but I do know you're right. I can't wait to meet him or her so we can begin our life together as a family."

She smiled at my comment and rubbed her belly slightly. "I hope you know that every single time you opened your mouth to speak, the baby was doing cartwheels. They recognize and like your voice."

My eyes lit up upon hearing those words and I moved to sit next to her. "May I?" I gestured to her stomach.

"Absolutely."

I gently placed one of my hands on to Adaline's stomach and waited to feeling something... to feel anything.

"Say something. That'll make him or her start to move."

"Oh um, okay." I cleared my throat. "Hi baby. It's daddy. Papa and I are so excited to meet you. Only nine more weeks and you'll be out here in the world with us." I felt a small flutter. My smile broadened as my eyes filled slightly with tears. "We painted your room and built all your furniture. Now all we need is you. Only a few more weeks my sweet baby. Papa and I love you so much already." Harder kicks. "Oh my god." I laughed.

"Yup. They're doing backflips literally." She giggled.

I laughed slightly more and removed my hand to wipe my tears. "Nine more weeks."

"Nine more weeks." She repeated after me.

Nine more weeks and our baby will be born.

Nine more weeks and Phil and I will hold our baby for the first time.

Nine more weeks until we're an official family.

Nine. More. Weeks.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	52. Final Ultrasound

_**Here we are guys... literally the last few chapters before Baby Lester will be out in the world!**_

 _ **(I know the birth came INCREDIBLY QUICKLY but I wanted to write at least a handful of chapters with the baby before the story ended.)**_

 _ **What do you guys think it will be? A boy or a girl?**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~7 Weeks Later - October 4th~~~~~

"The baby likes the sound of both your voices."

We're at the final ultrasound before the baby is born. Adaline jumped in between Phil and I's bantering of whose voice the baby likes more.

Stupid? Yes. Do we care? Nope.

"Believe me. I can feel him or her doing the cha cha slide every single time one of you opens your mouth." She giggled.

Her response caused Phil and I to laugh. "And there they go again." Adaline said, rubbing her stomach.

Phil gently placed his hand on to of her stomach as well, his eyes lighting up in amazement.

We have felt the baby kick more times than we can count but each time feels like the first.

"I'll never get over that." Phil said.

Adaline smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That's honestly in my opinion the best part of pregnancy."

"Not the morning sickness and pain all over?" I joked, sitting down in one of the chairs next to Adaline.

"Hmm, yeah no." She laughed.

The three of us continued on with our small talk before we heard a knock at the door. Dr. Kelly walked through the door, a happy smile on her face like usual.

"Well if it isn't my favorite surrogate and intended parents!" She said happily.

"Hi Dr. Kelly! How are you this beautiful morning?" Adaline asked.

Dr. Kelly laughed and placed down Adaline's chart, taking a seat at the ultrasound machine. "Actually quite nice. My daughter surprised me with breakfast in bed this morning. I'm pretty sure she had a lot of help from my husband though between the four of us."

"Aw, Payton? Gosh, how old is she now?"

"She'll be six in December." Dr. Kelly smiled.

"You have a daughter?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Light of my life. She is one of the best thing's that has ever happened to me." She wore a dreamy smile on her face.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Adaline lifted up her shirt to expose her big baby bump and Dr. Kelly placed the cold gel on to her stomach. Moments later, she took the ultrasound wand and started moving it around making the machine come to life.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Dr. Kelly pointed to the baby on the screen. "The baby is in perfect percentile range. I actually think the baby will be here a little bit earlier than expected."

Phil and I looked at each other, both our faces paled slightly.

"How much earlier?" I asked.

Dr. Kelly and Adaline both laughed at our expressions. "Only a few days. The baby could still very much come on Adaline's due date but I was just making it known the baby could come a few days earlier." She wiped the gel off Adaline's stomach. "I didn't want it to come as a surprise that the baby would be making it's appearance sooner rather than later."

"Oh gosh." I mumbled.

Adaline laughed and pulled her shirt back down. "You guys will be fine. You have the furniture, enough baby clothes that you can't even close the closet and formula up the walls. You two are more than ready."

I smiled and looked over at Phil only to see he was already smiling at me.

"A few weeks." He mumbled.

"Here are the final ultrasound pictures." Dr. Kelly handed me the back and white photos.

Phil and I stared at the photo, totally mesmerized like it was the first time all over again.

"A few weeks." I also said.

* * *

 _ **Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this chapter twice? I accidentally back spaced and I didn't save any of it.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	53. It's Time!

_**Merry Christmas everybody!**_

 _ **Two years ago you got a proposal, last year you got the beginning of this story and now, you get a Baby Lester on the way!**_

 _ **I'm so excited to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later - October 10th~~~~~

"Do you think the baby will like it?"

I looked over to where Phil was standing in the doorway to the nursery.

Smiling, I rocked gently back and forth in the brown rocking chair. "I think the baby will be ultra impressed with our skills." I half joked.

Phil chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "You're cute."

I blushed. We've been together for four years and he will always have that affect on me.

"We've been married almost two years, together for four and I still can make you blush like it's the first time." Phil teased. It's literally as if he read my mind.

"Shut up you spork." I blushed harder and got up from the rocking chair, making my way over to the crib and staring into it. A smile captivated my features as I think about the little baby that will be in this crib in (hopefully) less than a week from now.

Phil walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. "I can't wait to have the baby home with us." He said.

Leaning back, I cemented myself against his chest. "I know what you mean. I'm so excited to meet him or her." I cheered softly.

"You think the baby will like its name?" Phil asked after a moment of silence.

I giggled softly and nodded my head. "I'd think so. Remember gram's reaction when we told her?"

Phil snickered. "She was so excited but that was for the boy's name."

"She loved the girl's name we picked out too." I pointed out.

"Tori absolutely adored the name we picked for a girl." Phil started. "Between you and me, I think she was rethinking about renaming Amelia."

I burst out laughing, Phil's hold on me tightening to keep me from tipping over into the crib. "Or naming their next child that. Good thing our baby will be here before any of that." I continued laughing.

"Imagine though, I can see that happening." Phil chuckled.

"Too bad Adam would stop her... and she'd come to her senses and realize that it would probably get confusing have her daughter and niece named the same thing."

"Our daughter would just be like, I was here first." A small giggle escaped my lips.

"I love we keep saying 'daughter' and 'she'. Do you think it's going to be a girl after all?" Phil asked.

I bit my lip. "I have a gut feeling it's going to be a girl now. I don't know why though. I'd be just as happy with a son."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could sense Phil's smile. "I still think it's a boy." He mumbled into my hair.

Turning in his arms, I wrapped mine around his neck and leaned our foreheads against one another. "Guess we'll find out in a few days who's right and wrong."

He smiled at me and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. Once finished, we pulled away but still remained close.

"We're never going to sleep again, are we?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Guess we should stock up while we can. Come on, it's getting late." I pulled away but took his hand, dragging him to our bedroom.

"It's worth it all though." Phil said after a moment, closing our bedroom door behind me.

"Every last minute of it is totally worth it." I looked back at him, smiling. "Now come on papa, time to sleep."

"I'm not calling you daddy." Phil said sternly, his smile faltering.

I just laughed and nodded my head. "Good, please don't. The only person I want calling me that is the little person that will be running around our apartment in no time."

We both changed and got into bed, facing one another and just... staring into each other's eyes.

I felt Phil take one of my hands and bring it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle individually.

"I love you bear." He said in the most sincere tone.

"I love you too Phil, so much."

Leaning forward, we met in a slow kiss. Electricity flew through my veins as my hands found their way on to Phil's cheeks and Phil's to my hips, pulling me towards him. The kiss deepened, Phil rolling on top of me and well... you know the rest.

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

 _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Groaning, I turn over and whack Phil, ushering him to wake up.

"Phiiiil you spork, answer your phooooone."

"It's three o'clock in the bloody morning, who the hell is calling me." He grumbled, sitting up and reaching over for his phone.

Clearing his throat, he answered it and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

I jolted out of bed. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Phil looked at me through the dark, some tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Adaline's in labor! She's having the baby!"

* * *

 _ **Oooooooo baby time!**_

 _ **Haha, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	54. A Baby Is Born

_**Place your bets now, a boy or a girl?!**_

 _ **Find out now in the newest installment of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter :D**_

 _ **A/N I addressed what I say below in the old chapter 54 as an update but obviously as I post this, it'll be gone. So please refer to the little paragraph below to see what happened :).**_

 _ **A/N/N So you're all probably wondering where I went? Well, to tell you the truth, I needed a few weeks to myself. A lot went on and I do want to say I'm sorry for disappearing right before the birth of their child. But nonetheless, I was up to my eyeballs with stress with the holidays and school and I honestly just needed some time to well... breathe. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to finish this story no matter what. I appreciate you all sticking by me and waiting patiently because I would've been a little upset too if suddenly I was reading a story and literally a turning point is about to occur and then... nothing.**_

 _ **So without further or do, I bring to you chapter 54 of 'My Life With Phil'! :)**_

 _ **A/N/N/N (are triple author's notes a thing? well they are now) Okay so last thing. I had a review posted literally a little bit ago asking me when I was going to start updating this story and I thought it was honestly a little funny just because it's as if they read my mind. I was planning on posting this chapter tonight but oh well! I'll post it now! So here you are guest reviewer (and of course everyone else who's been patiently waiting on me)! I hope it's everything you could've wanted for a comeback chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil and I are out the door in record time, all but speeding our way to the hospital where our baby is about to be born.

Both out of breath when we walk in, we see Adaline's husband making his way towards us, smiling when he sees us.

"How is she?" I asked, desperate to catch my breath.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's doing great. She's about 5 centimeters dilated so hopefully it'll only be a few more hours."

We both shared a smile of relief. "Can we see her?"

"Absolutely. Follow me."

He turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, the both of us following his lead. After a few minutes of walking, we were outside Adaline's room.

The three of us walked in, smiles being worn proudly on our faces when we see her big belly and all.

"We got here as quickly as we could." Phil started, placing his backpack down off to the side. Adaline gave us an appreciative smile and held her hand out for Phil to grasp. "We heard you're doing great."

"You'd think I'd be used to the pain by now." She laughed softly, closing her eyes as what I assume is a contraction coming and going.

"Can we get you anything? Water? Ice chips?" I asked, coming over to stand next to Phil at her bedside.

She shook her head. "No no, I'm alright for right now. Thank you."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Alright Adaline, I need you to give me one last big push and the baby will be here." Dr. Kelly encouraged.

Both Phil and I are stood next to Adaline, both our hands being squeezed to death (it's okay though because this is absolutely _nothing_ compared to the pain she's feeling right about now) that they're turning white. Adaline lets out this big deep breath and pushes one last time...

"Here we go!" The doctor says. "And the baby's out!"

Phil and I lock eyes, both of them filled with tears that are streaming down our cheeks. Our baby is here.

"And it's a healthy baby girl!"

A slight gasp passes my lips as I look back and forth between our daughter and my husband. "We have a daughter." I cried.

Phil leans over the bed and reaches for my hand, squeezing it in his grasp. "We have a daughter."

Locking eyes again for a few seconds, we look down at the woman who made this all possible and squeeze her hand. "You gave us a daughter."

"I don't know how we could ever thank you." Phil continued.

She smiled through the tears and sweat and squeezed our hands back. "Seeing this is thanks enough."

"Okay daddy, do you want to hold your daughter?" Dr. Kelly asked me.

I couldn't contain the excitement at meeting our new buddle of joy and nodded my head quickly. "Please."

The doctor gently placed the baby in my arms and the second I look at her, I'm in love.

Phil walks around the bed and comes up next to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder, staring at the little buddle in my arms. "She's perfect."

"She is absolutely perfect."

"Does she have a name?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Phil and we shared the same smile. "She does."

"Meet the newest addition to the Lester family, Olivia Margaret Lester."

* * *

 _ **As you can probably tell, I love incorporating all their loved ones into the new additions names.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I'm so happy to be back writing. I was gone a little longer than I expected to be but I'm back baby!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next chapter! :)**_


	55. Olivia Meets Her Grandparents

_**I love babies! They're just so cute and precious like ugh.**_

 _ **Haha, enjoy the chapter where little baby Olivia meets her relatives! :)**_

 _ **WANRING: talk of Phil's older sister (deceased)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I can't get over how absolutely perfect she is." I cooed. Taking my eyes off of her seemed almost impossible.

"She looks just like you Phil." Adaline said from her bed.

Phil looked at her. "You think so?"

"I one hundred percent agree." I added. "She has your dark hair and light eyes."

Phil placed his finger gently into Olivia's tiny grasp. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone Olivia. You're already so loved."

"So loved." I mumbled.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Where is my grandbaby?"

The two of us perked up when we heard the familiar voice of Phil's mum. After only a few moments there was a knock on the door and Phil's parents emerged through it.

"Hi mum and dad." Phil said smiling while getting up to greet his parents properly.

"My baby has a baby. Where has the time gone?" Phil's mum cried, kissing Phil's cheek.

Standing up from where I was, I make my way over to the new grandparents and hold up Olivia for them to see.

"John and Helen, meet your new granddaughter."

"Granddaughter? You have a baby girl?" Phil's dad asked, a proud smile worn on his face.

Phil and I locked eyes for a second whilst sharing the same smile. "We had a daughter."

"So does that mean...?" Phil's mum trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Yes mum. Meet Olivia Margaret Lester."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears as a small sob escaped her lips. "Baby Olivia."

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes please, I would love to."

Getting up from where I was seated with Olivia in my arms, I gently place her in Helen's.

"She is the definition of perfection." She cooed.

Phil came back to stand next to me and interlaced our fingers together. "She looks just like Phil." I said.

Helen smiled largely and nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the newborn. "She does. Such beautiful blue eyes and little tufts of black hair."

"I want a turn too." John said from where he stood next to Helen.

We all laughed and Helen sighed softly. "You want to meet your grandfather Olivia? Hmm?"

Olivia's only response was silence as she had fallen asleep safely in her grandmother's arms.

"Yes she does." John said.

"Oh alright, here."

Helen placed the tiny newborn into her husbands arms. He gently held her and smiled proudly.

"She's absolutely beautiful."

"Beautiful name for a perfect little girl." Phil said.

Helen looked at Phil and smiled, giving him a tiny nod.

We always knew if we had a little girl, we'd name her after Phil's sister. We were a little nervous to bring it up to Phil's parents but as soon as the words left our lips, they were crying and smiling and totally on board with the idea.

There's nothing more that Phil wanted to do in this world than to make his sister proud and both his parents and I know that. Phil loved and looked up to his older sister very much.

When Phil brought up the idea of naming her Olivia, I was sold.

And then I mentioned giving her the middle name Margaret after my mum and we knew right then and there that if we had a daughter, that would be her name.

It really is a beautiful name for a perfect little girl.

* * *

 _ **For those wondering where Adaline went in the last scene, she was transferred to another room but the doctors and nurses said that D &P could have that room while Olivia was in the hospital. Likely? No. But it's a story so anything's possible.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next week to see Adam, Tori, Amelia, Luca and June (gram) meet baby Olivia!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	56. Olivia Meets Her Aunt And Uncle

_**Hello everybody! Welcome back to the next installment of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **Also, Happy Easter to all those who celebrate!**_

 _ **A/N So no joke, I was sitting at my desk writing this chapter when I realized I haven't checked Adam, Tori, Amelia and Luca's ages in a while. So I went back (multiple times) and counted, forgot how many times I counted, counted again, kept second guessing myself, and then I finally figured it out.**_

 _ **Adam and Tori are both 26, Amelia is 3 and Luca is 1.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Can always count of Adam to be running late to meet his own niece." I mumbled.

Phil chuckled from where he was sitting. "Are you really surprised bear? It's a miracle Adam wasn't late to his own wedding."

A slight snort came from my nose. "Ain't that the truth."

"He probably got held up with Amelia and Luca. I'm sure they'll all be here soon."

I held my hands up in defense while shaking my head. "Tori's probably yelling at him because she wants to meet Olivia so badly but he's taking too long."

He chuckled again and got up from his seat, moving over to where Olivia lay asleep in her little bed thing. "Who can blame her? Look at this little smush." He rested his head on the edge.

A smile came on to my face as a small, content sigh escaped my lips. "You know, if you told me five years ago I'd be in a hospital waiting for my brother, his wife and two kids to come meet my daughter, I wouldn't of believed you."

Phil looked up from where he was staring at our daughter and met my eyes. "Me either bear. But how happy I am it's our reality... it's unreal."

Our smiles matched perfectly before we broke eye contact to look at our sleeping angel.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"It's not my fault we ran late." Adam said to Tori, arms crossed and all.

"Mhm sure whatever." Tori retaliates.

In her defense though, she wasn't being mean to Adam. She's holding Olivia and she's totally mesmerized by her.

"Hmph." Adam pouts.

"Adam, just let Tori enjoy her moment." I joked.

"Yeah Adam. Shush."

She managed to do all that without taking her eyes off Olivia once mind you.

"You know Tori, some other people would like a chance to meet their niece." Adam stated.

"You snooze you lose."

Phil and I started to laugh upon hearing those words. For two 26-year-olds, they're acting like 5-year-olds.

"Come on Tori, let Adam have a turn." I said.

"Fine." Adam walked over to his wife where she gently placed the baby into his arms. "Little baby Olivia. Aren't you precious."

Phil's hand found mine and interlaced our fingers together. We were both smiling, there was no second guessing about that...

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Phil and Tori went down to the café to find us some food while Adam and I hung back. He's still holding Olivia.

"You know, mum and dad would be very proud of you." Adam said, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"I'd like to think that." I said sadly, yet a small smile was on my lips.

"I know they would be Dan. They've always been so proud of you and of me. I just wish they got to meet their grandkids."

Placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, I gently squeezed in reassurance. "Well I guess it's a good thing both our daughters have mum's name in one way or another."

Adam chuckled softly and looked at me. "You going to put dad's name in your son's name?"

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. "Adam, I literally just had a daughter earlier this morning. Phil and I probably won't have another child for at least two to three more years. And who's to say it'll be a boy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, just pointing stuff out."

"And what if you and Tori end up having another boy? Should I take Joseph and you can have Robert?" I joked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Deal."

We both laughed and averted our attention back to the baby in Adam's arms.

"You did good kid, you did good." Adam finally said after a few moments of silence.

* * *

 _ **That's kind of an awkward place to end it buuuuuuuuut... eh**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	57. Baby's First Day Home

_**Hey guys! So I've come to a very important decision regarding the length of this story. I'm going to write somewhere in between 80-85 chapters.**_

 _ **I decided before I even began writing this story that I didn't want to write 100 like 'And Then I Met Phil' but I knew I wanted it relatively long. So I came to a middle ground.**_

 _ **So without further or do, here's chapter 57 of 'My Life With Phil'! :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Her car seat is in the car, right Phil?"

"Yes darling. It hasn't moved since you last asked me last night." He chuckled.

I pouted. "Don't make fun of me. Our baby is coming home and the only way she can come home is if her car seat is installed."

Phil took my hands and interlaced them, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry baby. You're right but don't worry. Everything will be smooth sailing from here on out."

The soft cooing coming from my right tore us out of our little bubble. "It's as if she knew we were talking about her." I remarked smiling.

"As if we talk about anything else besides her beautiful face." He turns towards her and picks her up gently, holding her close to his chest.

"You're a natural."

He looked at me with happiness in his eyes. "You think so?"

Nodding my head, I placed my finger into her tiny palm, her fingers wrapping around it tightly.

We remained like this before we heard a knock on the door and a nurse walked in. She wore a bright smile and was holding a clipboard.

"Hello new daddies of this adorable baby girl. We just need you to fill out a few forms and then you're free to take her home."

"Of course." I looked up at Phil. "I'll be right back."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Make sure it's not too tight. It's very easy for this strap to become dangerous."

One of the nurses was showing us how to properly buckle the car seat in place with hurting Olivia.

"Okay, now you try." She turned towards me.

Nodding my head and saying 'okay', I climbed into the car slightly and gently clipped Olivia into her seat properly. "Like this?" I was unsure.

She looked over my shoulder. "Yes, perfect. Good job."

Climbing back out of the car, I closed the door and gave the nurse a smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now if you have any questions from this point forward, just call."

We both nodded our heads in understanding. "Okay."

"Congratulations on your new baby gentlemen." Her smile never faltered and as we said a quick 'thank you', she returned back into the hospital.

But it seems as soon as she went into, two familiar faces came out.

"Hey strangers."

We both laughed as they came closer. "I'd hope by this point we wouldn't be strangers considering you just carried our baby for nine months." Phil joked.

Adaline laughed also, her husband as well.

"But in all seriousness Adaline, thank you."

She gave us a big smile and stepped forward giving the both of us big hugs. When she pulled away, she had some tears in her eyes. "Don't mention it." She giggled.

I looked back to the sleeping baby in the car seat before looking back to the woman who made this possible.

"Seriously Adaline, thank you. This would not have been possible without you. You gave us a baby, a daughter to love and raise as our own and we don't know how to thank you enough."

"You can thank me by keeping in touch. I may have been your surrogate but you guys became two of my best friends in a matter of less than a year. And who knows, years down the line when you want to have more children, you know who to call." She said sincerely.

Phil and I were shocked by that statement. She would carry more of our kids for us?

"You... you mean that?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Absolutely. I'd love nothing more than to do this again... just not right away." She giggled again.

"Oh God no, we're good too for a few years." Phil laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes before exchanging more hugs and going our separate ways. Phil got into the driver's seat and I got into the backseat with Olivia. She was out cold when I looked at her.

"You know, something tells me Olivia will be an easy baby."

"Yeah?" Phil asked, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah." I responded, my eyes returning to the adorable sleeping baby next to me.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil and I made it home a few minutes ago and carried a now awake Olivia up to our apartment.

"Ready to see your room baby girl?" I asked softly.

I was met with soft cooing in response.

"I think that's a yes." Phil shrugged.

Shaking my head playfully, I opened the door and Phil and I walked inside with Olivia still strapped in her car seat. Gently placing her down on the ground, I unbuckled her from her seat and picked her up carefully. I walked around the room slowly, showing Olivia inch by inch of her nursery. "We went with neutral colors, hope you don't mind."

Phil chuckled from where he was standing. "She's only a few days old bear, I'm sure she doesn't mind. And if she does, she can choose a color when she's older."

I laughed at his response, knowing full well he was right. "Can't argue with that logic."

We continued to show her around her nursery that I eventually found myself in her rocking chair, a bottle in hand and gently rocking her back and forth as she fell asleep.

Once I knew for sure she was asleep completely, I stood up and gently placed her in her bassinet. We have both a crib and bassinet for her but because she's so little and the crib is huge, we're going to let her sleep in the bassinet for the first few months. It's also easier because the bassinet can be moved wherever we want it so we can have her in any room of the apartment whether it be in our bedroom or the office, she can always be with us (that is if she's not on her baby mat).

I watched her tiny chest rise and deflate for I don't even know how long before I heard the door open softly and felt a pair of protective arms wrap around my waist.

"She's absolutely perfect Phil. God, how did we get so lucky?"

He kissed the side of my neck and held on to my tighter. "I've been asking myself that question since I kissed you after detention back in high school."

We were both silent after that, Olivia's little breaths the only thing we listened to.

I never thought for someone who's only been alive for a few days could make me fall in love so quick and so hard but here I am.

The husband of my dreams and an absolutely perfect daughter... how did I get so lucky?

* * *

 _ **I love writing such softness haha.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next chapter! )**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	58. How Did We Get So Lucky?

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N I have to be honest, I have no idea how different college/university is in other parts of the world versus America so if it's wrong, I apologize. Just bear with me :)**_

 _ **Okay, now enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later - November 17th~~~~~

"Dan, I can stay home a little longer to help with Olivia."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "No Phil. You've already taken a month off from class. If you miss anymore, you won't pass your finals and you'll have to repeat your third year of university."

"It's only the first half of the year. If it comes to it, I can take a few summer classes to catch up." He shrugged.

"No Phil. Don't make me call your mum." I threatened.

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

I smirked. "Oh but I so would. You're going back to class tomorrow. Olivia and I will be perfectly fine without you for a few hours."

"But I don't want to leave her already! What if she learns how to talk while I'm gone?!" He cried.

I couldn't help the slight chuckle even if I wanted to. "Babe, she's a month old. The only noises she knows how to make is crying, slight babbling, and more crying."

He pouted and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact. "You suck."

"No, I care about my husband's education. I want you to finish school on time so that you _can_ spend more time with our daughter."

He finally met my eyes and his pout faltered, arms falling to their sides. Sighing, he said "I hate when you're right."

I took a step towards him and took his hands in mine, interlacing our fingers together. "Go to class, catch up with your professors and work. We'll both be here when you get home."

He smiled and leaned forward, pecking me on the lips. "Yes honey."

We stood in silence but it was short lived because we suddenly heard a tiny cry fill the apartment. "That's a 'I need my diaper changed' cry." Phil said.

Smiling softly, I released Phil's hands and took a slight step back. "How about I go change her diaper and you order dinner?"

"Sounds perfect. Chinese or pizza?" He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Pizza all the way." I pecked his lips once again before leaving him the lounge to Olivia's nursery.

"I'm here baby, daddy's here." I said softly as I made my way over to her bassinet.

Picking her up gently, I carry her over to her changing table and place her down. Striping her of her now soiled pajamas, I change her diaper and redress her into another set of pajamas that gram bought her.

Her cries softened almost to nothing as I picked her up and held her close to me. Swaying her gently back and forth, she eventually fell into a blissful slumber against my chest.

I slowly walked back to where her bassinet sat and ever so gently, I placed her down. She stirred slightly but almost immediately fell back into her slumber.

Taking a seat next to her bassinet, I just watch her.

I watch the gentle rise and fall of her tiny chest.

Rise.

Fall.

Repeat.

Rise.

Fall.

Repeat.

I could watch her for hours and not even realize it.

How is it possible to love someone so much with the amount of time knowing her? She wasn't even a thought a year ago and yet, here she is.

"I promise you baby girl that no one will _ever_ hurt you. I will protect you from everything and love you till the day that I die."

My cheeks were suddenly wet. Wait... when did I start crying?

Wiping the hot tears away from my eyes, I stand quietly and stare at her for a few more seconds before gently leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I love you more than you'll ever know. Thank you for letting me be your daddy and Phil being your papa."

Sniffing up quietly, I make my way out of her nursery and find Phil still in the lounge but this time, there's food.

"Was I in there that long?" I chuckled while taking a seat next to Phil.

He laughed slightly and handled me a bottle of coke. "You were in there for almost a whole hour. I figured you were having a moment so I didn't want to disturb you."

Smiling, I looked over at Phil. "How did we get so lucky to have her?"

He turns towards me and leans his head on his hand. "You know, I've asked myself that question every single day for the past month. I don't know we did bear but we did and she's absolutely perfect."

"You can say that again." I toyed with his wedding band.

"But I do know one thing." He said after a moment of silence.

I caught his eye. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

His smile grew and his left hand interlaced my right one. "That baby is so loved and will always be so loved. Let's face it, having you as her daddy and me as her papa, there will be endless kisses, endless hugs, and endless 'I love you's'. We're going to spoil her absolutely rotten but also raise her to have morals and how to face consequences."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure. I am sure because I have you by my side raising that beautiful, perfect little girl. You're her daddy and I'm here papa and together, we're unstoppable."

A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked down at the floor. That didn't last long though because Phil's right hand rested on my chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"I love you Dan."

My heart was so full at this moment that absolutely nothing could ruin it.

"I love you too Phil, so much."

We kissed for a few moments before pulling away and resting our foreheads against one another.

He was definitely right about one thing.

That baby is so loved and I know everything will be alright... all because I have this incredible man by my side through it all.

And right now... that's all I need.

* * *

 ** _I really love these type of moments. So precious and pure._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!_**

 ** _Bye guys! :)_**


	59. We Need A Date Night

_**Heyo guys! I just want to give a quick apology for how late this chapter is coming out. It is Mother's Day so I obviously wanted to spend it with my mom.**_

 _ **Alright, hope you enjoy! :)**_

 _ **A/N I know it seems like quite a time jump to go from November to March but there really isn't too much happening in between these months. Olivia is now about 5 months old but again, she hasn't hit any milestones that I haven't mentioned. Yes, I know babies start to sit up and roll over around 4 months but for story purposes, she hasn't yet but she will soon.**_

 _ **Okay, now I hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Months Later - March 8th~~~~~

"Where's Olivia?"

...

"PEAK-A-BOO!"

Her giggles fill the room as I make myself 'visible' to her again. I quickly shield myself behind my hands again.

"Where's Olivia?"

...

"PEAK-A-BOO!"

More giggles shriek from her belly as she grabs my nose. This causes me to laugh. Taking her hand, I bring it to my lips and pretend to eat it, making this loud noises while doing it. She again breaks down into hysterics.

"I don't know who's having more fun, you or the baby." Phil snickered from the doorway.

I laughed. "Babies are so easily entertained."

"And apparently so are daddies." Phil took a seat next to me and started making faces at Olivia.

Her giggles filled the room again and this time, she reached for Phil's nose and squealed when she grabbed hold of it.

"She's got good aim for a five month old."

I laughed again and nodded my head in agreement. "She's learning so many things so quickly. It has to stop."

Phil looked at me with an adoring look on his face. "She has to stop learning things?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes! Before we know it, we'll be sending her off to college! She needs to stay my baby forever."

"Aw bear, she'll always be our baby."

"But she won't always be this small." I pouted and picked her up, holding her close to me.

Phil smiled at me, an adoring smile that always calms me. "She may night always be this small but she'll always be our baby." He stated again.

Sighing, I nodded and kissed her cheek. "She couldn't stay small even if we wanted her too. You're over six foot and Adaline was five feet, eight inches tall."

We both laughed and Olivia clapped her hands together.

"I think all our kids will be tall." Phil said.

I nodded in agreement. "I think so too."

We made eye contact and he leaned over to peck me on the lips. As soon as Olivia saw this, she giggled and clapped her hands again.

We laughed again. This little girl is just too cute.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"When was the last time we had a date night?" Phil asked.

We had moved into the lounge after we placed Olivia down for her nap.

I thought about his question for a good solid minute before answering. "I honestly can't remember."

"Has it been that long?" Phil asked, not believing it.

"Well that settles it, we're horrible husbands." I joked.

Phil snickered and shook his head. "We're really in need of a date night. It's been too long."

"Maybe we can do something this weekend?" I bit my lip, thinking of an idea.

Phil smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, we can maybe go see a movie and get dinner?"

"But who's going to watch Olivia? As much as we would both love it, we can't bring her with us."

"No we can't, but I know two people who would love to watch her... even overnight so we can have some actual alone time." He winked at me.

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned red. "Philip Lester!" I semi-shouted, obviously not loud enough to wake Olivia.

"What? I'm allowed to want to have sex with my husband. There's no crime in that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but you don't need to say it like that."

He laughed and threw his head back to emphasize it. "Baby, you're too cute. We've been together for four and a half years and you still blush."

"That's because we're still basically teenagers." I retaliated.

"Mhm, sure. That's why. You tell yourself that baby." He stood up and walked over to me, leaning close to my face. "Let's face it, you're hot for me."

And as if my blush couldn't deepen in color anymore, I turn into a full blown tomato. "You're a pain in the ass Philip Lester."

"I only want your ass bear." He stood up straight and walked out of the room, a smirk very prominent on his features.

"I can't believe it's been almost five years and he's still a pain... God, do I fucking love him."

Standing up, I leave the lounge as well and made my way towards the kitchen for a glass of water. But before I make it there, I notice Phil standing down the hallway - precisely in Olivia's doorway.

Sighing contently, I quietly continue to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water, leaning against the counter. Minutes go by before Phil walks in, a smile on his lips.

"Dinner Saturday night. My parents will watch Olivia... overnight." He winked again causing me to choke on my water slightly.

He laughed and walked out of the room back towards the lounge.

"He's never going to lose that effect on me for as long as I live... Thank God."

Placing my cup in the sink, I go to rejoin Phil in the lounge. I found him with mounds of pillows and blankets and waiting for me with a movie paused.

"I figured our date night could start a little early." He motioned for me to sit down next to him under the blankets.

My heart warmed and I found myself tucked away into Phil's side as we watched the movie together.

It may not be a night out on the town but we were never that type of couple anyways. This... this is our type of night.

* * *

 _ **I missed Phil's snarky attitude and crude humor so I enjoyed throwing it in there lmfao**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	60. Back Here Again

_**I'm burning a candle and my room smells so good it's not even funny. I love candles man.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Days Later - March 11th~~~~~

"Dan, our reservation is at 7. We need to leave... like now." Phil groaned from the doorway.

Olivia was next to him, already strapped into her car seat and sleeping.

I glared at him slightly and sighed, scratching my head. "I don't know which tie to wear."

"You're taking 17 hours to pick out a tie?" He asked incredulously. "Babe, seriously?"

"Well, you said we're going to some fancy ass place so I wanted to look semi nice." I uttered.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the smile on his lips. "Why don't you wear the black tie your gram bought you? We both love that one. It looks really nice with that suit in particular." He gestured to what I was wearing.

I nodded my head. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Thanks Philly."

He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Your daddy is crazy my dear little one." He mumbled to our sleeping baby.

"Hey, I heard that." I threw the tie around my neck and started to well, tie it.

"Can we go now? My parents' place is still quite the ride away."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."

Phil raised an eyebrow at me and leaned down to pick up Olivia's car seat. "Oh don't you worry, I'm saving that for later." He winked and walked away.

My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed a dark crimson red. "Philip Michael Lester!"

But he was already heading towards the front door.

"I swear to Christ, I'm married to a sex addict." I shook my head and shoved my phone into my pocket.

Jogging out of our room, I meet Phil by the front door. "Finally, gosh you take forever."

"Only to piss you off baby." I winked and squeezed his butt as I walked by.

Two can play at this game.

"Well come on, we don't have all day." I stated.

He eyed me as he walked out the front door, myself locking it and then following him down to our car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." He said blatantly.

"This feels like our first date all over again." I said while getting into the car.

Phil rounds the other side after making sure Olivia was secure in the backseat. "You were squirming in your seat cause I wouldn't tell you where we were going." Phil chuckled and started the car.

"And then you brought me to a haunted house where I literally clung on to you the entire time." I recalled, pursing my lips.

Phil's hand reached over and took mine into his. "I didn't mind one bit." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest. It's been some time since he's last done that and it was something he used to do all the time when we were dating.

"You know, I've noticed a pattern." I pointed out.

"A pattern?"

"Yes, a pattern. Every time you plan a date, it always starts we me never knowing where we're going."

"It's the beauty of the dates bear! It's good to keep some surprises." He stated.

"I'm planning the next date and I'm not telling you where we're going."

He played a small smile and kissed my hand again. "Deal."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Phil, you got us reservations at Fratelli Unici?!" I was shocked. This restaurant requires at least a few months notice for a reservation. **(A/N obviously this place isn't real... at least I don't think it is. it says 'Sole Brothers' in Italian. It serves no real purpose other than it being an Italian restaurant lmao)**

"My dad knows the chef and called in a favor." Phil threw the car in park. "Shall we?"

Getting out of the car, Phil came around to my side and opened my door. And who says chivalry is dead?

Smiling, I mutter a quick 'thank you' and interlace our fingers. Together we make our way into the restaurant and walk up to the reservation desk.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Lester."

Her eyes scan down the book and nod. "Lester, party of 2. Follow me please."

She sets off and directs to a booth in a more secluded part of the restaurant. I guess this what Phil meant when he said his dad called in a favor.

"Enjoy your meal." She smiled.

"Thank you." We both said in unison and sat down together.

"I wonder how your parents are doing with Olivia." I said while picking up a menu.

"I'm sure they're coping. They did raise two kids." Phil laughed.

I laughed along with him and nodded my head. "All this looks delicious. I don't know what to choose."

"I want a pasta dish."

"There are like a million pasta dishes babe, this is an Italian restaurant after all."

We laughed again and continued on looking through the menu, enjoying one another's company.

As much as we both love Olivia and we would literally die for her, it is nice just being the two of us. I think any parent would agree.

Before long, a waiter popped over to our table and took our order along with a nice bottle of wine for the two of us.

"You know, I'm not much of a wine person but this is really good." Phil said, taking another sip.

Chuckling, I took another sip of mine. "Careful. We shouldn't drink too much. We did drive here."

"Don't worry, as good as this is, I don't think I'm going to drink more than one glass. After all, I do want to cherish our night together and I'd like to do it sober." He loves to wink at me.

"Don't get me flustered in the middle of the restaurant." I quietly scolded, placing my glass down.

He gave me a shit eating grin and winked at me again.

"Keep that up and we won't have sex for a month." I threatened (but at the same time, didn't really threaten).

His face paled and his smile dropped. "You wouldn't."

I smirked. Ball's in my court now... almost literally.

"Oh, but I would."

Shortly after, our food arrived and it looked absolutely amazing. However, before we ate, Phil raised his glass for a toast.

"To us and a lifetime full of laughs, cuddles, kisses, and 'I love you's'. And to our baby girl Olivia. She may not be here right now but she still deserves credit." We both laughed with how he stated that. "She's barely 5 months old and you're the best dad in the whole wide world. I don't know how I got so lucky."

We clicked glasses with smiles. I took a small sip and placed my glass down. "You're an amazing papa to her too Phil. It takes two to make a team."

He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~0~~~~~

"How does this keep happening?"

Phil laughed as he kept driving. "What can I say? I love surprising you."

We had finished dinner not too long ago but Phil told me he had another surprise in store. This man still manages to surprise me.

"I should just stop bothering shouldn't I?"

"Yup."

A small chuckle escapes my lips as I watch the outside world move as we drive by. It doesn't take long before the atmosphere starts to look familiar. Sitting up in my seat, I turn my attention to Phil and I could see a smile on his face.

"Phil? Are we heading to the place I think we're heading?" I asked, actually hopeful.

"That depends, where do you think we're heading?"

"Back to the place where it all began." I said more than asked.

Phil didn't say anything but he did look over at me, the biggest smile on his face.

He pulled over and turned off the car, getting out and again opening the door for me.

"Just like you said, back to the place where it all began." He repeated, caressing my hand.

I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed me back immediately and his hands found their way to my hips, mine to his face. He pushed me back against the car and deepened the kiss. We stayed like this for a bit of time before we pulled away, the both of us heavily breathing and foreheads resting against one another.

"Somehow, someway, we always find ourselves back here." I said once I caught my breath.

Phil leaned forward and pecked my lips once more before pulling back and taking hold my hand, almost dragging me along with him. "Come, the sand is calling our name."

The two of us walk for a bit, close together. We continue on for a few more steps before Phil stopped and plopped himself down, coaxing me to sit between his legs. I obliged and sat down gently.

His arms wasted no time in wrapping protectively around me and we sat in silence, just listening to the waves crashing upon the shore.

"You know," I said quietly, breaking the silence, "I consider this my safe place. At least, one of them."

"Me too baby. It is pretty much where it all began."

"Can you believe we got fake married, engaged, and celebrated our one year of marriage here? I never thought I could love the beach so much." I half-joked.

Phil let out a hearty laugh. "I can't wait to bring Olivia here... and then eventually the rest of our kids."

My heart warmed at the thought. "How many kids do you want total?"

"Well, I always saw myself as being a dad to at least three kids. But I'm not too sure anymore." He chuckled. "And you?"

"Me too actually. I've always wanted three kids. Two girls and a boy."

"Well, we're one-third the way there."

I smiled and took Phil's hand, kissing it. "I can't wait for all the adventures we'll take as a family." I said sincerely.

Phil placed his chin on top of my head. "Me too bear, me too."

* * *

 _ **This chapter is almost 2,000 words. I just couldn't stop writing it's so cute.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and now I'm off to bed as it's currently 2:30 am :P**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	61. Milestones Galore

_**I attempted to search up different milestones and for each milestone I found, it had a different age for babies so I'm going off my own thing now. Everybody knows that babies are all different and they achieve their milestones at different months and ages. Some roll over at 3 months while others roll over at 6 months. Some sit up at 6 months and others at 9. Just how like every woman experiences pregnancy different, babies experience milestones differently.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later - April 7th~~~~~

"What do you think papa will want for dinner baby girl?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question since you know, Olivia's only 6 months old and doesn't have clear communication skills yet.

"Do you think he'll want pasta? Or how about chicken stir fry?"

Olivia babbles gibberish in response. Taking it as an answer, I smile and say, "Chicken stir fry it is! You and I both know it's daddy's favorite." I chuckled and kissed her chunky cheek.

She shrieks a giggle in response and claps her hands together causing me to laugh along with her. God, she is so fucking precious.

Glancing at the clock, I notice it's time for her nap so I stand up with her and head into the kitchen to warm her up a bottle to lay with. "It's time for a nap sweet pea." I said softly as I started to head towards her nursery, both bottle and baby in hand.

Setting her up, I gently change her and lay her down into her crib with her bottle. She takes in gratefully and wastes no time is drinking it. It isn't before long that her beautiful blue eyes close and her breathing evens out and slows down, signalizing she's fallen asleep.

No matter how many times I've put her down to bed, I can never take my eyes off of her. I am mesmerized each and every time that such a little human holds a large chunk my heart.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. Daddy loves you." I gently and quietly lean over and kiss her forehead, taking the bottle and placing it on her dresser. Quietly leaving the room, I close the door two-thirds the way shut and head into my bedroom where I decided to lay down myself and relax until Phil comes back from class.

Turning on my side, I watch the baby monitor and stare at Olivia as she sleeps peacefully. Time slipped away from me and before I knew it, I was falling into a peaceful slumber as well...

~~~~~0~~~~~~

I was woken up suddenly by a crash in the kitchen. My eyes automatically darted to the baby monitored and I felt my heart stop when I saw Olivia wasn't in her crib.

Falling out of bed, I race out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, my heart pounding in my chest. Once I reached the kitchen, I let out a huge breath.

"Phil, you scared the ever loving crap out of me!" I placed a hand on my racing heart.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry baby, I was trying to make dinner and the pot slipped out of my hand and well, crashed to the floor."

I couldn't help the smile even if I wanted to. It was at this moment I realized Olivia was sitting in her bouncer off to the side.

"I wish you would've woken me up." I bent down and picked up Olivia. "I thought my heart was going to fall out of my body when I realized Olivia wasn't in her crib." I kiss her cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby, honest. I saw you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you. You haven't been sleeping much during the nights because you're waking up constantly to take care of Olivia. Don't think I didn't notice that." I pointed out.

"You have to go to class. It wouldn't do either of us any good if you slept through the entire thing." I retaliated.

"A few restless nights I can handle bear. I'm almost done with the semester and then I'll be home with you forever."

"I can't believe you're graduating next month. I'm so proud of you." I said sincerely.

He smiled. "I couldn't of done it without you. Those four years crept up on us."

"That they did." I matched his smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. After a moment of silence, I said, "I was going to make you chicken stir fry for dinner."

"Baby, you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. How about we just order in tonight and relax with our baby?"

A content smile was expressed on my face. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

His smile matched mine and he walked over to me, kissing me. "Go hang out in the lounge, I'll order it."

"Okay."

With Olivia still in my arms, I pick up her mat and make my way into the lounge. I placed the mat down and then placed Olivia down on it. She was playing with the toys on it right away.

Phil walked in only a few minutes later, shoving his phone into his pocket. "I just ordered some pizza. Hope that's alright."

"Pizza sounds delicious right about now."

He smiled and kissed me again before the both of sat on the floor next to Olivia. We spent some time playing with her before we noticed she was trying to do something.

"Oh my god, Phil! She's trying to roll over!" I whip out my phone and instantly start recording her (cause that's just what you do). "Come on baby girl, you're almost over!" I cheered.

Olivia was half on her back, half on her front. She was struggling a little bit and grunting slightly but it seemed like she was determined to get on to her stomach.

After a few more moments, she finally rolled fully on to her stomach. Phil and I were smiling with pride and were overall just happy, goofy messes.

"She's growing up so fast." I cried. "She be moving out before we know it!"

Phil chuckled and shook her head. "Bear, she's just barely managing to fully hold her head up. Don't worry, we've still got a long way before she's 18."

I laughed too, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. But I'm allowed to be emotional. My baby just achieved one of her milestones! Before we know it, she'll be walking and talking. Oh gosh...

"I need to ask Adam and Tori how they did this." I chuckled.

"And they did it twice." Phil pointed out.

"I can't wait to do this more times with you." I said sincerely.

Phil smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "Me too bear. Our kids are going to be so embarrassed when they're older and we show them all the videos we take of them."

I can't stop the laughter today, it's just such a good day. Our attention was brought back down to the little one beneath us as she attempts to roll back over to her backside. I helped her this time and decided to actually pick her up. "I'm going to go feed her. Will you listen out for the food?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I'll get everything set up." He smiled up at me. Leaning over, I gave him a quick peck to the lips and headed towards the kitchen again to make Olivia another bottle but this time, for actual bedtime.

As I wait for her bottle to be warmed up, I can't help but stare at her. She looks exactly like Phil from the blue eyes to the black hair.

She is truly a beautiful baby and I love her so much.

I'm so happy I get to be her daddy.

* * *

 _ **6 months may seem like a stretch for a baby's first roll over from back to front but like I said in the beginning, all babies learn and develop differently.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	62. Commencement

_**Chapter 61, I accidentally made a calculation mistake. I was one year behind where I was supposed to be university wise. Phil is actually graduating... literally now.**_

 _ **I did go back and fix it. Originally it stated Phil had one more year left of university but the times weren't matching up with his age so I went back to ATIMP and MLWP and counted manually. It has been four years since Phil started university.**_

 _ **Speaking of ages though, here are everyone's ages:**_

 _ **Phil - 22,**_ _ **Dan - 21,**_ _ **Adam - 26,**_ _ **Victoria - 26,**_ _ **Gram - 70,**_ _ **Amelia - 3,**_ _ **Luca - 2**_

 _ **A/N I don't know how different college/university graduations are between America and the UK but because I live in America, I'm going to base it off how most colleges I know. I'll be using the word 'Commencement' which is literally just another word for graduation and moving on up in life so to speak. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later - May 17th~~~~~

"How does papa look?" I heard Phil ask from our bedroom. Poking my head in, I see Olivia on our bed watching Phil as he tries on different ties.

Amused, I lean against the doorframe and watch as Phil goes through multiple ties and asking Olivia her opinion on each one.

I try to stifle a laugh when Olivia see a bright ass blue one sitting in the drawer. She literally goes nuts when he pulls it out, clapping and babbling.

"You want papa to wear the brightest tie he owns?" Phil couldn't help but smile and turns around in the mirror to put it on. "You know, it's actually not half bad. Thanks baby girl." Phil picks her up and kisses her cheek.

My heart warms at seeing them together. They are literally twins too as she looks more and more like him every single day.

"How long have you been standing there?" Phil pulled my out of my haze.

"Long enough to see that our daughter picked out the brightest tie you own and then your little dance number." I laughed.

"I needed to make sure I looked absolutely the best out of everyone. Olivia's fashion sense has yet to let me down."

We were both laughing at this point and I'm shaking my head. "You're adorable."

He gave me a sheepish smile before putting Olivia back down and beckoning me over. "I could use a little help with getting all these ropes on." He gestured to the ropes on the bed... graduation ropes you pervs.

"I'd be happy to help." Smiling, I pick up the first one and wrap it around his shoulder followed by a second and pinned it to place. "I'm really proud of you Phil. Not everyone can balance university, having a husband and a baby, and a home all at once."

"It wasn't just me bear. You're part of this equation too. I definitely wouldn't of been able to do it without you by my side every step of the way."

He turned to face me and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Phil."

We kissed which caused Olivia to clap and babble more, making us pull away and laugh. "Someone's excited." He said.

"Why don't you go wait for our families and I'll change Olivia." I said, tilting my head towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan." He started towards the door.

"Phil?"

"Hmm?" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"You look really handsome."

He smiled again. "Thanks love."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"My baby boy is a college graduate!" Helen cried, hugging Phil tightly.

"Mum, you're crushing me!" Phil coughed.

"Good!"

We laughed and Helen let go of Phil. I'm stood over the side slightly with Olivia in my arms and Adam.

I watch as John gives his son a proud smile and hug him (not as tightly as Helen). "You're making your old man proud."

Phil snickered and shook his head. "Couldn't of done it without all of you."

Our eyes locked and I was wearing the same matching proud smiles as everyone else. He makes his way over to us and I give him a full kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations Phil. We're all so proud of you."

He was grinning from ear to ear as he kissed me again and took Olivia from my arms, bouncing her up and down and giggling loudly.

"Papa did it! Now I get to spend more time home with you and daddy!" He cheered and kissed her cheek. She squealed in response and clapped her hands.

"Daddy would like that very much." I half joked. "Papa doesn't always see how moody you can be." I poked her belly which made her laugh more.

Adam and Tori stepped over, Amelia on Adam's hip and Luca on Tori's. "Congratulations Phil. We're both so proud of you." Tori said.

Nodding his head in response, Adam held out a wrapped box for Phil to take. "You've come a long way in the past four years. We're all excited to see what road you're going to go down next."

Phil took the gift from Adam with an appreciative smile. "Thank you both."

"We love you uncle Phil!" Amelia said happily. She held out her arms for him. Noticing this, I took Olivia from Phil so he could hold Amelia.

Once she was in his arms, she gave him a big hug which he returned instantly.

"Phwil!" Luca cooed. He held out his arms too.

Seeing he was out of hands, Adam took the gift back to hold and Phil also took Luca into his arms.

"I'm mighty uncle Phil!" He said loudly.

"Uncle Phil!" The two kids squealed.

We couldn't contain the laughter and even Olivia wanted back in on the action. She held her arms out for her papa.

"Babababa!" She cooed, wanting Phil also.

"You're a baby magnet." I laughed, getting closer to Phil so Olivia could be closer.

"What can I say? Babies love me." He smirked.

"You look like a family of five now." Adam stated. "It suits you guys."

Phil and I looked at each other and matched knowing smiles. "We want to expand one day... just not yet. We want to spend some time just alone with our daughter."

Adam nodded his head in understanding. "I get it. But I will tell you, once you have more than one kid, you'll forget what it feels like to only have one."

Tori smacks his arm. "Adam, don't be saying those type of things!" She scolded.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and looked at his wife. "I wasn't saying it like it was a bad thing!"

Phil and I watched the spat between the married couple before piping up. "We understand what you mean Adam, don't worry."

"See!"

Adam is such a child sometimes.

Tori rolled her eyes and went to go reach for Luca but he swatted her arms away. "No! Uncle Phwil!"

"Luca Daniel Philip Howell." She said sternly.

Luca made a pouty face before letting Tori take him back. "Don't worry Luca, we'll be hanging out all day together."

His little eyes lit up upon hearing those words and a huge smile crossed his lips. "Yay!"

"Come on Amelia." Adam said, taking his daughter back from Phil as well. "We'll meet you guys back at your parent's place."

We nodded. "We'll see you there."

Once they were out of earshot, Phil turned to me. "I don't think I've ever seen Tori that mad in the five years that I've known her."

"You and I both honestly. Maybe Adam pissed her off before." I semi-joked.

"Babababa!" Olivia reached out for Phil again.

"My favorite little lady." He said taking her from my arms.

"Don't say that in front of your mum." I said.

We started to walk towards the car.

"I can't say it front of Amelia." He said, literally dead serious.

I broke down hysterically laughing once we reached the car. "Man, those kids were not happy to be taken away from you."

Phil put Olivia in her car seat before getting into the passenger, myself getting into the driver.

"I'm uncle Phil!"

"And papa Phil." I stated, gesturing to our daughter in the back seat.

"As if I could ever forget. These kids are the light of my life."

"I think they think the same of you." I said sincerely.

Phil looked at me and interlaced our fingers together, bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss. "From high school to university, don't ever stop kissing my hand."

He winked at me. "Wouldn't dream of it bear."

"Alright, ready to go party?" I snickered.

"As long as I get to cuddle you tonight, I'm down for anything."

"Smooth." I pulled out of the parking spot and we carried our way on.

* * *

 _ **I love parent phan. It's so precious.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	63. That Explains A Lot

_**I've officially become absolutely obsessed with this song called "My Heart Belongs To You" by Anthem Lights. I came across it accidentally too and now I'm hooked lmao.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later - June 5th~~~~~

"Phil!" I called from Olivia's room.

"What?" I heard faintly from the kitchen.

I looked around her room, hands planted on my hips. "Can you come here please?"

After a moment, I heard Phil's footsteps gradually get louder before he appeared in the doorway, Olivia in his arms. "Yes?"

"Do you know where her diaper bag is? I could've sworn I put it back in her closet when we returned from your parents yesterday."

"You did but then I took it back out to repack diapers and must've forgotten to put it back." He points to the corner of the room where, low and behold, Olivia's diaper bag sat.

"How did I miss that?" I mumbled to myself, moving over to pick it up.

"Sorry about that bear, it slipped my mind."

I waved my hand at him and placed the bag on the dresser. "It's fine, I didn't even realize it was literally right in front of me."

"Your sight is going... you must be getting old." Phil joked, chuckling.

"I'm 21 years old, 22 next week." I pointed out.

"I know how old you are."

"And if anything, your senses will start to go first cause you're older."

"By only a few months." He switched Olivia from one hip to the other.

"Those months can make the difference." I stuck my tongue out at him which caused Olivia to giggle. "See, Olivia agrees."

Phil cracked a smile and looked at our daughter. "She giggled at the face you made. She wasn't agreeing with you."

I walked over to my husband and reached out to gently tickle Olivia who giggled loudly in response. "I swear, her smile and laugh could cure any issue no matter how severe." I smiled contently.

We stood there in silence, enjoying the company of one another before the loud ringing of my phone ruined the moment.

Groaning, I reached into my pocket and looked to see who decided to yet again, ruin the moment I was having with my husband and child.

"Well, what do you know, it's Adam."

Phil laughed and walked more into the room, placing Olivia down in her play mat (which she absolutely loves and adores). "Answer it."

Clicking on the green button, I bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Baby bro! I hope this isn't a bad time."_

Rolling my eyes, I sighed almost inaudibly and pinched the top of my nose. "Nope, you're good. What's up?"

 _"Both Amelia and Luca are begging to see their cousin and their two favorite uncles. Do you guys want to come over for lunch later?"_ Adam asked.

"One sec, I'll ask Phil." I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked over at Phil who was already looking at me upon hearing his name prior. "Amelia and Luca really miss their baby cousin and want to see her, Adam's words." I chuckled mid-sentence. "He wants to know if we want to come over for lunch."

Phil nodded his head. "Yeah absolutely, if you want to than so do I."

Bringing the phone back up to my ear, I clear my throat slightly before speaking again. "We'd love to. What time should be come by?"

 _"Is 1 o'clock enough time to get ready and come by?"_

"What time is it?" I asked Phil.

Reaching into his pocket, Phil pulled out his phone. "11:19"

"Yeah, 1 o'clock is good. We'll see you then."

 _"Sounds like a plan. See you guys soon."_

And with that, we both hung up the phone and I dropped to the floor, laying down next to Olivia as she plays with one of the toys on her mat.

"So much for a day in." I sighed softly.

Phil was leaning on his arm and gently rubbing Olivia's cheek with his finger. "Eh, we haven't see your brother since I graduated last month. And besides, it'll be nice to get out of the house. Besides yesterday at my parents, we haven't been out much." He chuckled.

"I guess that's true. I do miss our niece and nephew too."

"Then we better start getting up and moving sooner rather than later."

"Help me up?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"You're annoying." He laughed while getting up himself, stepping over to where I was sitting and taking my outstretched hands.

"You love me." He pulled me up.

"That I do." He smiled.

I matched his smiled and kissed him. "I'll get Olivia changed and you pack her bag, make sure we didn't forget anything."

"Aye aye captain." He kissed my cheeks and went to grab Olivia's bag while I picked up Olivia.

"Alright princess, let's get you ready to go."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"So, we didn't just invite you over for lunch." Adam started to say.

We arrived at Adam and Tori's about an hour ago and while we were hanging out in the family room, Adam piped up and started to say this.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, quickly darting down to check on Olivia who is laying on her play mat with Amelia playing with her.

"Well, we did invite you for lunch obviously, but we also wanted to tell you something." Tori continued.

"Okay, we're listening." Phil said.

Two large smiles emerged from my brother and sister-in-law's faces. "We're having another baby."

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Seriously?! That's amazing you guys!" I cheered.

Hugs were exchanged before sitting back down. "When did you find out?" Phil asked.

"Last week. I took a pregnancy test about two weeks ago but I wanted to make sure it was 100% so I went to the doctor-" She was cut off.

"And there she confirmed it." Adam finished.

"How far are you?" I asked this time.

"About 16 weeks, so four months. I'm due in November, the 7th to be exact." Tori answered.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

They shook their heads. "We decided to be surprised this time around. We didn't find out for Amelia but we did with Luca so this time, we want to wait it out." Adam said.

"You remember how I was a literal b-i-t-c-h as Phil's graduation last month? At least, to Adam I was." She spelled out.

Oh.

OH.

I nodded my head hesitantly, almost afraid to honestly.

Tori laughed slightly, noticing. "It's okay Dan, I know I was. Anyways, that's when I started to think about it but I was too afraid to check."

"Afraid?" Phil asked, confused.

"Luca's barely two. We didn't not necessarily want another child, we just didn't want another one so soon. But here we are and it's safe to say we're both incredibly happy."

Our smiles matched. "Congratulations you two. I'm sure Luca will love being a big sibling as well Amelia for the second time." We all looked down at the kids. "I mean, look at how well they interact with Olivia." I said.

"We can't wait to meet him or her." Adam said adoringly.

I took Phil's hand absent-mindedly and sighed contently. "Neither can we."

* * *

 _ **Another baby will be making it's debut! Babies are great.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	64. Birthday Banter

_**Hard to believe it's already halfway through 2019. I remember the day I started writing 'And Then I Met Phil' like it was yesterday. Can't believe that was three and a half years ago already. Time flies when you're having fun.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N So by this point, I'm sure you all saw Dan's new video and can I just say how fucking proud I am of him. I watched that video three times the first day it came out and the very first time I watched it, I actually had to pause the video a few times to recuperate myself. I was on an emotional rollercoaster because one second I was smiling and laughing then the next I was crying and shaking. He is so courageous and brave and I fucking love him so much. I'm so happy he's happy and that he's comfortable enough to share this information with us. I know it wasn't easy and for that I'm grateful that he, again, was comfortable enough and trusted us with this information. I'm so happy for him and I'm so proud of him and I just love him so much.**_

 _ **Now, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later - June 11th~~~~~

"Go wake up daddy." I heard faintly.

I was sleeping before I felt a weight plopped down on top of me along with soft babbles and chuckling.

"Either Phil has lost a lot of weight and has shrunk overnight or this is my daughter waking me from my peaceful sleep." I said groggily. "I'm hoping for the latter." I half joked.

"Hey! Offensive." Phil replied. I felt the bed dip on my right and I opened my eyes and was greeted with my daughter sitting on my chest and my husband sitting to my right, smiling. "Happy birthday bear."

I groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm another year closer to death."

"Optimist." Phil said sarcastically.

"Aren't I always?" I replied just as sarcastic. My nose perked up suddenly when I smelled pancakes waft into the bedroom. "Did you make breakfast?"

He nodded. "Olivia helped."

I chuckled and averted my attention to Olivia who was just chilling on my chest, myself helping hold her up so she doesn't fall.

"Did you help papa make breakfast?"

She smiled and clapped her hands in response, eliciting a laugh from both Phil and I. When I went to sit up, Phil stopped me.

"I would like to eat some pancakes, why are you stopping me?" I asked, snickering.

"Because it's your birthday and today is your day." Phil said, getting off the bed. "Let me serve you breakfast in bed."

Laying back down fully, I gently placed Olivia so she was next to me and I turned on my side to look at her. "I mean, I won't oppose being served." A joking tone lingered on my words.

"Good." He leaned over and pecked my lips. "Stay put." And with out, he walked out of the room and disappeared down the corridor.

"Your papa is something else princess. We are so darn lucky to have him, aren't we?"

Olivia giggles in response, grabbing my nose.

As she did this, laughter erupted from my throat as I poked her sides gently causing her to giggle louder and flinch away.

"You're so perfect princess." I sighed contently.

"One order of pancakes coming up!" I suddenly heard from down the hall.

Within seconds, Phil emerged back into the room with a proud smile on his face. "I hope you like. Olivia spent quite some time making them."

My smile matched his as I sat up, Phil placing the tray down in front of me. I chuckled in appreciation when I saw they were cut into hearts.

"Cute."

He shrugged and pulled Olivia in his lap. "Anything for you."

I blushed at his comment and cut up the pancakes. Stuffing a piece into my mouth, my mouth physically watered and I let out an involuntary groan. "Compliments to the chef."

He laughed and shook his head. Holding up the fork, I offered him a piece and he took it graciously. "Mmm. You're right, I did good."

Laughing, I cut up more pancakes and gave a tiny piece to Olivia who all but shoved it in her mouth. "Thank god, she likes pancakes. I don't know what I would've done if she did."

"Are you being serious? I can't tell." I stated, a genuine smile still playing at my lips.

"Well, I'm half serious. Pancakes play a vital role in our lives." Phil said.

"Dork." I snorted.

"Hey!" He whacked my arm gently. "Don't be hating on the pancakes my sweet husband."

"If it's any consolation, these pancakes are amazing." I said honestly, eating another piece.

"They don't call me AmazingPhil for nothing." He winked at me and bounced Olivia slightly.

I gave Phil a side look before averting my attention to our daughter. "Papa's silly isn't he?"

Although I couldn't physically see it, I could sense the rolling of the eyes. "You're unreal."

I laughed and gave my attention back to my husband, love and adoration for him clear in my eyes. "I love you, thank you."

His features produced a small smile and leaned over to kiss me. "Happy birthday bear, I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Short and sweet. I love banter.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	65. Mobile Baby

_**Hi guys! Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later - July 14th~~~~~

"Phil, did you knock over the baby gate again?" My eyebrows were raised as I looked at the baby gate sprawled across the floor.

He popped his head out of the kitchen with an apologetic smile. "Sorry babe, my giant legs and my clumsiness don't exactly go well together."

I shook my head but had an appreciative smile on my face and bent over to pick it up. "Why didn't you pick it back up?"

"I had Olivia in one arm and her bottle in the other." He disappeared back into the kitchen.

"At least he's honest." I mumbled to myself, standing upright again.

Phil reemerge back from the kitchen with two mugs in hand, handing one over to me. "Coffee?"

Taking it appreciatively, I took a small sip. "Thanks, I needed that."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, walking past me to go into our room.

"Can you believe Amelia turns four next month?" I followed him.

Phil set his mug down on his dresser and opened it, I assume to look for a shirt to wear for the day.

"No, I really can't. It feels like she was just born yesterday."

"Remember how we both went off to university and you came to visit me before classes began?"

Nodding, Phil pulled out a shirt and started changing. "Then literally the next day Tori went into labor with Amelia." He recalled.

"It does not feel like four years have come and gone." I sighed.

"I know what you mean. Even Olivia is getting up there in age."

Groaning, I hung my head low for a second. "Don't remind me! Before we know it, she'll be 18!"

Phil chuckled appreciatively and stood before me. "She's nine months old, not nine years."

Before I was able to utter a response, we heard a cry from the baby monitor. "Speak of the devil." I chuckle.

"I got her. You enjoy your coffee." Phil said, giving me a quick peck on the lips before leaving our bedroom and into Olivia's.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Did you RSVP to Adam?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my laptop that was perched on my lap.

"For Amelia's birthday party next month? Did this morning." He mumbled in reponse.

We sat in silence, the two of us doing our own thing with Olivia sitting on the floor with her toys.

Looking up for a split second, I notice Olivia is not on her mat like she was only a few moments ago.

"Oh shit!" I all by threw my laptop to the side, startling Phil from his book.

"What?!"

"Olivia!"

Phil averted his attention to the empty play mat. "Where did she go?!" He threw his book down.

Standing up quickly, I almost ran out of the room before I noticed one of her toys on the opposite side of the coffee table. Walking over, I let out the biggest sigh of relief when I see Olivia sitting there and looking up at me with the biggest blue eyes.

Wait a minute.

"Oh my god, Phil!"

"How did she get over there?" Phil asked, his hand over his racing heart.

Before either of us were able to open our mouths again, Olivia rendered us speechless completely for what she did next.

"Where's your phone?! Record her!" I cried happily.

Phil scrambled for his phone that was on the couch and dove over the coffee table (not literally but still) to record our daughter.

"She's crawling! Our baby is crawling!" I fell down to my knees and watched in amazement. "Are you getting this?!"

"I am! Oh my god, look at fast she's going!"

"Our daughter is mobile!" I laughed, watching her for a few more moments before picking her up and kissing her cheek.

Phil stopped recording and all but threw his phone back on the sofa and joined me where I was squishing our daughter.

"Watch out world, Olivia Lester is mobile and she shows no mercy." Phil joked causing us both to laugh. "I got to send this to my mum, she'll be on the floor crying." He added.

"She's growing us too fast! Stop growing up." I cried slightly, not wanting her to get any bigger and to stay our baby forever.

"Bear." Phil smiled. "She's crawling."

A stray tear slipped down my cheek but I chuckled regardless. "I know." Sighing contently, I hold her close and breath her in. "You're going to give your daddy and papa a run for their money, aren't you?"

In response, Olivia clapped her hands and giggled, gesturing to the ground.

"Do you want daddy to put you down so you can crawl around more?" Phil asked, an eyebrow raised at me.

She clapped again with a large smile on her face.

"You heard the little lady."

Nodding my head, a smile still graced on my face, I gently place Olivia down and it's not long before she's off her butt and on her way. "Are you still recording?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Olivia.

"One step ahead of you." Phil said as he reached for his phone that was on the couch. He returned to where I was and rested his free arm around my waist, my head gently falling on to his shoulder.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"We'll need to do a deep baby proof of literally _everything_ now."

Groaning, Phil's arm never left my waist as his head lays upon mine. "You think if we ask nicely, my parents will do it?"

I snorted and swatted Phil's chest slightly. "You know you're still recording right?"

"I'm aware." He laughed and eventually brought the video to an end, locking his phone and staring straight out at our daughter who now sits still with a toy.

"I love her so much." He said subconsciously. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to her."

My heart swells at hearing him say that and I wrap my arm around his front, interlacing my right hand with his left.

He exhales heavily out of his nose, a small smile playing at his lips. "The way I feel about her reflects how I felt about you when we met."

My ears perked up at that comment and I removed my head from his shoulder, him doing the same when he felt me pulling away. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Phil shrugged and snapped his eyes to meet mine. "Like I want to protect her from everything. I want to love her so much that no one else is allowed to even look at her. She's my everything and I never thought I could ever love a human being as much as I do with the amount of time that I've known her."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and then cleared it, our eyes never losing contact. "Do you still feel that way now?"

He broke out in the biggest smile. "What, are you jealous?" He asked.

My cheeks pinked up as I looked away from him. "Of course not! This is our daughter, not some skank."

Phil let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, looking back to Olivia. "I'll never be able to put into words how much I love the two of you."

My heart warmed as I looked back up at him. "Well, the feeling's mutual."

He looked at me again, his blue eyes sparkling. Our eyes locked and our hearts were beating unison. He leaned over and I met him the middle where our lips collided into a kiss.

"Bababababa!" It looked like Olivia wanted our attention.

We pulled apart laughing, our attention being placed fully on the little girl in front of us.

"Can you crawl to papa? Phil asked, holding his arms out as an incentive.

She cocked her head to the side slightly, confused as to what Phil was asking. But then suddenly, it seemed like she understood what Phil had asked because she was off her butt and on to her hands and knees, making her way over to Phil.

"That's it baby girl! You're doing it!"

I could actually cry watching the scene before me because it's just so fucking precious and cute.

Olivia finally made her way to Phil where he scooped her up from under her armpits and picked her up, holding her close to his chest and kissing her all over her face. "You did it! I'm such a proud papa!"

Whipping out my phone, I took a quick candid photo of Phil and Olivia and saved it to my camera roll, mentally making a note to myself to change it to my lock screen saver later.

Olivia was giggling as Phil continue to kiss her face and I just watched in adoration at the father-daughter duo.

I have to stop myself from pinching myself on a daily basis because I just can't believe this is my life.

My husband and my daughter who mean more to me than the world itself and two people who I love so fucking much, it pains me to be away from them for too long.

"What is daddy thinking about, hmm?" Phil asked Olivia but was more or less letting the question float up into the air.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders "Daddy's thinking about how much he loves papa and his princess."

Olivia continues to bounce up and down in Phil's arms, totally oblivious to any conversation happening. "Well, the feeling's mutual." Phil repeated my response from before.

I scooted closer to wear my husband sat with our daughter and closed the gap in between us, kissing him full on the lips with no warning. I could feel Phil chuckling against my lips but he still kissed back regardless. "It's almost Olivia's bedtime. How about you put her to bed and I'll meet you in ours?" I asked against his lips, not being very subtle about what I wanted.

He pulled away and had a smirk on his lips. "Sounds like a plan."

We both stand up and as Phil's turning away to leave the lounge, I pinch his bum and run out of the room giggling. I can hear him laughing from behind me as I dart into our room and dive on to the bed. I'm alone in there for a few minutes before Phil emerges from behind the door, a lustful look in his eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, biting my lip.

His smirk returned and all but darted for the bed, almost landing on top of me causing me to laugh. He rolls on top of me but doesn't initiate anything just yet. He lays there just staring into my eyes, my hands winding up his chest and into his hair I love so much.

"I love you." I whispered.

He put on a genuine smile. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **I'm feeling all types of feels right now. I love happy chapters :')**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	66. I Like The Sound Of That

_**Hi guys! I hope you're having a great day!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N This month is freaking great guys. If you haven't yet, go watch Phil's new video (you will legit laugh forever. the video was very Phil lmfao). In all seriousness though, like Dan, I'm incredibly proud of Phil for also feeling comfortable enough to share this part of his life with us. I love him so much and am so proud of him and want nothing but happiness for him and for Dan.**_

 _ **Okay, now enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later - July 21st~~~~~

"I still don't understand how this thing works." Phil said, confusion written all over his features.

I'm stood in the doorway of our kitchen, watching as John shows Phil how to latch and unlatch a clip on the cupboards. May I just add, this is very amusing.

"Phil, the only thing you have to do is press and twist. Watch." John proceeds to show Phil who still has a confused look on his face. "It's simple."

"If it's that simple, won't Olivia be able to open it?" He asked with total concern now.

I chuckled adoringly at my husband, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"She's too short, she'll never be able to reach it."

"Phil and I tend to forget that not everyone is a total giant like ourselves." I stated.

"I have a feeling all our kids will be tall." Phil said absentmindedly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I nodded my head in agreement. "Probably."

"More kids eh? You two want another baby?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

Phil looked over in my direction, almost as if he were asking if it was okay to answer his father's speculations. Giving him a small smile was my go ahead.

He averted his attention back to John who still stood with raised eyebrows.

"We've been talking about expanding our family a little bit recently." Phil started.

"But we want to spend a little more time thinking about it and spending more time with Olivia before we drop a sibling on her." I added, walking more into the kitchen to lean against the countertop.

The older man smiled at the two of us. "Don't mention this to your mum yet if you're not one hundred percent sure. She's been yapping my ear off about how she wants more grandbabies."

Phil gave his dad a sheepish smile and shook his head. "We won't, not yet at least... but we're not opposed to giving her a sibling."

John crossed his arms and leaned against the countertop himself. "You know, your sister was about 3 when you were born and she was so excited to have someone to play with." He chuckled at the memory.

Phil laughed slightly to himself and shook his head. "I remember she used to dress me up in dresses and make me have tea parties with her." He exhaled.

His dad pursed his lips and sighed softly. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about her." He unfolded his arms and placed one on Phil's shoulders. "That baby of yours reminds me of how you and your sister acted when you were at that age."

I watched the interaction between father and son, eyes darting back and forth between my husband and father-in-law.

"Is that so?" Phil's smile returned somewhat.

As did John's.

"She does, so much. You were both calm and quiet babies, don't know how your mum and I got lucky enough with that." He ended that statement with a laugh which Phil and I joined in on. "She's also the spitting image of you now and then. Your face hasn't changed much since your youth years."

"You say that like I'm an eighty year old man or something, I'm twenty two. I wasn't in my youth all that long ago when you think about it."

The father and son due continued their conversation. I'm actually pretty sure they forgot I was even standing there so I quietly excused myself and headed towards Olivia's room. Peaking my head in, I notice right away that she was still asleep and that Helen was standing over the crib, watching her peacefully.

"She's still asleep?" I already knew the answer to that question but I didn't want to startle Helen with my presence.

"Like an angel." She said blissfully. "Does she sleep through the night?"

I nodded my head but I don't if she could see it in the dark. "Yes thankfully. I don't think I could've handled another restless night."

She laughed softly and gently patted my arm. "My sweet, at least it's worth it to see her precious face."

We both stare down at the sleeping baby before us and a proud smile crosses my features.

"It's so worth it."

We stood there in silence for a few minute before Phil came into the room and telling his mum that his dad was looking for her. She left the room (not wanting to for obvious reasons) and Phil came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked lowly in my ear.

"What you said earlier." I said without thinking.

"And what about it?" He pulled away from me slightly but still kept me close to his chest.

I didn't say anything for a moment before finally speaking up. "I think Olivia should have a sibling close in age."

Phil was silent.

Sensing this, I started to blabber. "I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted to talk about this more and that you wanted to spend more ti-" I was cut off by Phil releasing his hold on me and standing next to me, turning my body towards him and kissing me. I physically relaxed against him.

"You talk too much." He muttered against my lips.

I inaudibly grumbled back against his lips before we pulled away from one another. He was smiling at me.

"What?"

"I think that's a great idea."

My heart almost burst hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"You... you mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. Dan, I love you and Olivia more than anything in this world... but I wouldn't mind expanding that love a little bit."

"A little?" I chucked.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, obviously a lot if we have another baby but that's a big 'if'. We need to sit down and talk this through like we did the first time around."

Stupid logistics.

"I know, I know. You're right and we will."

He nodded his head. "We will but not right now. All I want to do right now is wait for our daughter to wake up so we can snuggle her and cuddle her."

Smiling, I nodded my head in agreement and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	67. Unexpected

_**Happy July! Welcome back to the newest installment of 'My Life With Phil'!**_

 _ **A/N Talk of death of family member. Seriously, this is actually probably one of the saddest chapter's I've written between ATIMP and MLWP yet.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Months Later - September 19th~~~~~

 _Ring... Ring... Ring_

"Dan, answer your phone before it wakes the baby." Phil grumbled from his side of the bed, eyes never opening as he turns over.

Yawning, I barely manage to open my eyes as my hand swings limply across my bedside table, looking for my phone as it continues to ring. "I'm getting it, shhhhh."

Once I finally managed to get a firm grasp on my phone, I crack an eye open to see who's calling me this early in the morning. Confusion struck me as I saw Adam's name on the caller ID.

Sitting up in bed and cracking open my eyes more, I stifled my yawn this time as I clicked on the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Dan."_

I immediately noticed the tone of Adam's voice... it wasn't the peppy annoying voice he normally answered the phone with. No 'baby bro' came from his lips.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

Hearing the seriousness in my voice stirred Phil awake entirely as he sat up next to me, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table.

There was silence for a moment on Adam's side of the line before I heard a shaky breath. _"It's gram."_

"Adam, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on? What happened to gram?"

 _"There's no easy way to say this Dan."_ I could hear his voice crack on the other line as he swallowed hard.

"Just spit it out Adam! It can't be worse than what I'm imagining right now!"

There was silence again before Adam spoke.

 _"She passed away in her sleep last night._ "

...

...

...what?

"W-w-what? No, no she didn't." I climbed out of bed and walked over to where my dresser stood, resting a hand on it as my breathing quickened.

Phil followed suit and came up behind me, a comforting hand on the small of my back as I tried to calm my racing heart.

 _"I just got a call from the home she was in Dan. They told me she went peacefully late last night."_

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "No no no!" I punched the dresser, startling myself and Phil with my sudden outburst. "Son of a bitch." I swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

My throat is starting to close up and my heart is racing too fast in my chest. My hands become clammy that I suddenly can't hold the phone anymore and it falls from my grasp, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_. My stomach is churning in my body and I feel the need to be sick. Shoving Phil (almost) out of my way, I made a beeline for the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

I can hear Phil lowly talk to Adam on the phone. A faint 'oh my god' and 'I'm so sorry' being the two clear coherent things I can make out as I continue to throw up.

It feels like forever goes by before I feel Phil's presence in the bathroom with me, his warm and gentle hands returning to the small of my back, trying to comfort me in the best way he can.

"Dan, I'm so sorry." He was choked up.

When I finally felt empty, I slumped against the wall as silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"She can't be gone." I said weakly.

Phil sat down next to me and held me in his arms tightly. I shook his arms, the sobs wracking my body.

"Th-this can't be happening."

Stray tears fell down Phil's pale cheeks when I looked at him. "She can't be gone Phil."

"I'm so sorry baby. I really am. Your gram was my family too and I loved her dearly."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in and before I was able to say anything else, we both heard a 'dada!' from the other room.

"Phil, I-I can't. Please, can you...?"

He shook his head and kissed the side of my head. "You don't even have to ask. I'll get her and then I'll call my parents and ask if they can watch her while we go to Adam's place, okay?"

Managing to put a weak smile, I made a small nod of my head. He got up and left me alone in the bathroom. My head hit the cold tile behind me and I shut my eyes, willing my tears to stop and my breathing to slow. I didn't even know how long I was sitting there but I guess it was long enough because Phil was back at my side but this time he had Olivia with him.

Smiling weakly again, I reach out for her. "Come here baby girl." I took her into my arms where she sat peacefully against my chest as I kissed her head.

"My parents are on their way over." Phil said quietly.

Nodding my head so he knows I heard him, I let my head hit the cold tile again as I hold my daughter in my arms.

"Hey." Phil said gently, willing me away from my sadness for a second.

Cracking my eyes open, I tilt my head towards him.

"You're not alone Dan, you're _never_ alone. Remember that." He said sincerely, taking one of my hands and kissing it.

I blinked at him, unable to form words at the moment but I think he knew I appreciated the gesture. We know each other well by now.

We sat in silence, the only sound being Olivia's babbling and our breathing.

My eyes slipped shut again, the tears never drying and the sadness never dispersing.

My gram is gone.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry, don't come at me *hides***_

 _ **Seriously though, we all love gram but sometimes the unexpected happens and it sucks.**_

 _ **All in all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	68. These Things Happen

_**I'm in such a good mood right now. I went out with some of my co workers and it was such a nice stress relief because we talk at work a little bit but we really don't cause we're obviously working lmao. But it was so nice just laughing and eating that we're gonna make it a normal thing to just talk about our week while shoving food down our throats lmao.**_

 _ **A/N I'm about to be really contradictory with my mood and this chapter honestly. I'm going to bum myself out, watch.**_

 _ **WARNING: TALK OF DECEASED FAMILY**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Phil and I made it to Adam's house some time ago after his parents came over to watch Olivia. They both offered their condolences but I was too far gone to hear what they had said. Really, the entire ride to my brother's house was a total blur as the only thought that in my head was that my gram was gone. It was like a broken record player in my brain.

"Dan?" Phil asked softly, worry written clear in his eyes as he held my hand tightly in his own.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I sniffed and sighed.

He gave me a sad smile. "I asked if I could get you anything."

Blinking a few times, it took me a moment to pull apart Phil's words and put them into a coherent sentence. When it finally clicked in my foggy head, I shook my head. "No, thank you though. Just stay here with me."

"Of course." Phil nodded his head.

We were silent for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say at this moment in time. Adam was in the kitchen on the phone and Tori was putting Luca and Amelia down for their naps.

It was just Phil and I alone in their living area.

More silent minutes went by before Adam eventually emerged from the kitchen, clutching his phone in his hand as he sat down on the chair opposite the sofa.

"That was the home gram was in." He started. "They don't have a clear answer as to what had happened. All they know is that she died in her sleep last night."

"That's it?" I croaked.

Adam's sad eyes matched mine as they locked, nodding his head. "Until an autopsy is performed, that's it."

"She was only seventy years old and she was healthy! Healthy people don't just die!" I cried.

Adam swallowed visibly and shook his head, shoulders shaking slightly. "I don't know Dan, I don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

Silence fell upon us again, words not forming properly in my head. I leaned forward and let my head fall into my hands, sobs wracking my body violently. I could feel Phil's comforting hands on my back trying to soothe me the best that he can.

"I can't do another funeral. I physically can't handle this _again_." I sobbed as my breathing picked up.

"Dan, deep and slow breaths. Don't start hyperventilating." Phil said calmly, his hands still on my back.

Lifting my head from my hands, my head shakes violently as I stand abruptly. "No, I'm not doing this again."

I started to head towards the front door, thoughts foggy and sight blurry from tears.

"Dan?! Where are you going?!" I can hear Phil and Adam call out almost in unison but I kept walking.

I physically can't handle this right now...

Running out the door, I let it slam shut behind me as I take off in a random direction.

 _I need to get out of here._

So I walk and walk and walk until I physically couldn't anymore. I managed to find myself at park and sit down on one of the benches.

The tears have since dried from my eyes but my heart feels incredibly heavy. Sitting back against the bench, my eyes slip shut. I just realized how exhausted I really was.

Sitting alone on the bench, I let out a soft sigh as my eyes open again. I jumped slightly when I realized I was not in fact, alone.

"How did you find me?" I asked once I realized who it was sitting next to me.

Phil pulled me close to him. "I've been following you for the past two hours. But I kept my distance because I know how you are. I wanted you to be alone cause you needed to be alone. But now, you need your family bear. You need me and Adam and Tori. We need you."

Swallowing hard, my head fell on to his shoulders and I placed my left hand on top of his from where it was placed on his lap. His wedding band felt cold against my finger as I touched it.

"I can't do another funeral Phil. I can't say goodbye to another person I love."

"I know Dan and I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." He held me tighter, his left hand now holding mine. "But you're not alone. You are never alone."

"But I've never felt more alone." I admitted softly, my eyes starting to fill with fresh tears. "After my parents died, my gram did everything and anything for Adam and I. She didn't even give herself time to grieve over her dead son and daughter-in-law. All she cared about was the two of us and our happiness. I didn't even think about it sometimes. She gave us everything and then some."

"I've only known your gram for as long as we've been together but she definitely felt like family to me too and I know how much you loved and adored her. I did too and she will be incredibly missed by many. I'm sorry this happened and I wish I could take your pain away but I can't. All I can say is that I'm here for you no matter what. You've got me."

I managed to crack a small smile despite my broken heart. He's right and I know he's right.

"You're right. I do have you." I squeezed his hand. "I'll forever have you."

He matched my smile. "Forever and ever."

* * *

 _ **I know it's kind of an awkward place to stop buuuuuuut... it's fine.**_

 _ **And I was right, this bummed me out so I'm heading off to bed!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	69. It's What They'd Want

_**I was listening to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars while writing this chapter and it felt very appropriate for some reason.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **WARNING: talk of deceased family**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later - September 26th~~~~~

"I can't go in there."

After a week of planning, it was gram's funeral service today but I couldn't bring myself to go into the church.

Letting my head fall low, I couldn't bring myself to look my husband in the eyes. A soft sigh slips from his lips and I feel his fingers hook under my chin, lifting it to meet his blue eyes.

"I know and I hate this just as much as you do but we need to go in there Dan." He said softly.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I closed my eyes and willed my tears to stop falling but to no avail did I succeed. "This doesn't feel real. She can't be gone."

Phil pulled me into a tight embrace, arms wrapping protectively around me.

"Dan, Phil, it's time to go in." I hear Tori say softly.

As much as I didn't want to, I removed myself from Phil's grasp but still held his hand tightly in me, reassuring myself that I wasn't walking into this alone.

"Okay." I swallowed and nodded my head.

With our fingers interlaced, we headed out and towards the room where our gram lay. Before we could even get in there, we saw many people there already.

Stopping at the doors, I look at Phil. "Please don't leave my side."

He brings up our interlocked hands and kisses mine, his eyes never leaving my lock. "Never."

Sighing heavily through my nose, I turned my attention back to the glass paved doors in front of me and pulled one open with my free hand, Phil following suit with his.

Here goes...

~~~~0~~~~~

It's been hours since the funeral ended and Phil and I have just arrived back to our place. The one thing I need more than anything right now is to see my daughter.

I barely even took off my shoes before I headed straight for Olivia's room where she lays asleep.

Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps eases my mind tremendously. It's reassuring and peaceful and unproblematic.

"My parents left. They said they were sorry again." I heard gently from behind me.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't Phil's parents come to the service? Why weren't they there for their son-in-law? The answer is simple.

Phil and I both agreed along with his parents that they'd be the best option to watch over Olivia today. There was no way that setting was appropriate for a baby so John and Helen said they'd watch her.

No neither one of us were offended by this choice. If anything, it put my mind more at ease of Olivia that she was well taken care of and that we didn't need to worry about her.

"You thanked them for watching her?" I mumbled.

His arms wrapped around me. "I did and they offered to watch her whenever."

I leaned back against him and closed my eyes. "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"About what?" He asked.

"Burying gram next to my mum and dad?" He released his hold on me and I turned around in his arms to face him.

Even in the darkness, I could still make out the beautiful blue that were his eyes. "I think it's what they all would've wanted."

Nodding my head, I let out a soft sigh. "I already miss her so much."

"I remember the weeks following Olivia's death I didn't come out of my room. I didn't eat or take care of myself. All I did was sleep and then I turned into a nightmare where I was out drinking and smoking everyday with others." He recalled. "I felt alone for a very long time and it wasn't until a certain brown-eyed boy came into my life and turned it upside down did I start to feel like myself again."

I smiled somewhat for the first time in what felt like forever. "Where are you going with this?"

Phil took both my hands in his and laced our fingers together. "I miss her everyday. I look at our daughter and I see my sister. I look in the mirror and I see my sister. So many things remind me of her but now, instead of crying and locking myself away, I smile and remember all the memories we shared growing up. I miss Olivia every single day but her memory will forever live on. I don't doubt that for a second." He continued. "Your gram was an exuberant woman and she lived a full and happy life surrounded by many people who loved her and those she had loved. She may be gone but she was _never_ be forgotten."

I let Phil's words sink in. He's right and I know he's right.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?" I asked sincerely.

I could see him smile through the darkness and he leaned forward to kiss me. "I could say the same to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

While I know gram is no longer with us I also know Phil is right. She did a full, happy and healthy live and I know she's up there with mum and dad, watching over all of us.

Rest in peace gram. I love you forever.

* * *

 _ **We seriously need some happier chapters but these type of chapters are important too! While this is all fiction based, events that take place in the story are more than real.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	70. Life Changing Decisions

_**We definitely need some happy based chapters so I decided to probably go down one of the happiest routes an author can go down when writing family based stories :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N I know it may not sound like it / some may not like it but it's good to have these type of chapters (i.e. the few previous chapters). Everyone knows that without the bad, you can't have the good and I can't lie, I'm very excited to introduce this chapter so without further or do, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~ Later - October 9th~~~~~

It's a little after nine at night and I was laying in our bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

 _Adam and Tori's baby is due in about a month._

 _Gram's been gone a few weeks now._

 _Olivia turns one in two days._

"Lost in thought?"

Blinking my eyes, I only now just notice Phil in the room. Smiling sheepishly, I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, shrugging my shoulders.

"Penny for you thoughts?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There are a lot jumbling in my mind right now."

He crawled over to where I was and took one of my hands in his, interlacing our fingers together. "Maybe saying them out loud will clear some of it up."

Sighing, I let my head fall on to one of his shoulders. "I can't wrap my head around the fact that Olivia is turning one in two days."

Phil chuckled softly and kissed my head gently. "I know. It feels like it was only yesterday that we got that phone call from Adaline that she was in labor."

It was I who chuckled now. "It's insane how fast time can fly."

We were both silent for a few minutes, neither having anything to say.

That was until Phil said these very few words next...

"What do you think about having another baby?"

The words processed through my head and I sat up to look Phil in the eyes.

"What?"

He smiled at me. "Think about it. Can't you see another little baby in our family, a little sibling for Olivia? I want her to have a sibling close in age. You and Adam had that as did Olivia and I growing up and I loved that and I think she would love that to-" I cut Phil off with a kiss to the lips.

"Stop talking, you're rambling."

We both laughed slightly. "But... what are your thoughts?"

I smiled widely and nodded my head. "I would _love_ to have another baby."

His smile matched mine. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We kissed again, neither of our smiles disappearing from our faces.

"We're going to have another baby." He mumbled.

"Yeah, we're going to have another baby."

Kissing once more, I couldn't help but let the memory of deciding to have Olivia seep it's way back into my mind...

 _"What's on your mind?" Phil knew something was up just by my body language._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You're quiet and you're never this quiet. Come on, talk to me."_

 _I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I don't know. Recently, it's been lonely around the apartment while you're gone everyday and..." I trailed off._

 _"And?" He egged me on._

 _"And I realized I don't want to be so alone."_

 _Phil was confused by that. "What do you mean Dan?"_

 _At this point, we stopped walking. Both the babies were asleep thankfully._

 _I was shy about what I wanted to say so he reached out and caressed my cheek. "You know you can say whatever it is you're feeling baby."_

 _Looking at me through his thick eyelashes, he could see the small smile making its way on to my face._

 _"I want a baby Phil."_

 _Shock was the first emotion he felt as soon as those words left my lips._

 _"You... you what?" He couldn't believe my ears._

 _"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and we both have a steady income now and I'm always home and I don't know but I hate feeling so lonely when you're not around and... and I realized soon after that the way I can help myself is by well, having a baby."_

 _Phil didn't know what to say. He just trying to process this information._

 _But before he knew what he was doing, he scooped me up into my arms and spun me around. I erupted into a fit of giggles._

 _When Phil put me back down, he smashed our lips together in a kiss. We remained like that for a moment before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes._

 _"You want a baby too then?" I asked hopeful._

 _Nodding his head, he took his hands into mine. "I've been thinking about it a lot too honestly and yeah I know we're both really young and I'm still in university, but I think we could make it work."_

And we made it work and we're going to continue making it work for as long as we both shall live.

* * *

 _ **SO D &P decided to expand their family! How exciting!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	71. Birthday Girl

_**I have no idea how long this story is going to be since more and more ideas are creeping their way into my head. I originally planned to make it about 80 or so chapters but it doesn't look like that'll be the case anymore. I'll figure it out with the chronology of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~October 11th~~~~~

"Alright, the cake is in the fridge and the table is set up for presents in the lounge." Phil checked off in his head mentally. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"How about the actual birthday girl?" I heard Helen say as she walked in the room, Olivia in her arms.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "As if I could ever forget the girl of the hour." He walks over and takes our daughter from his mum's grasp. "Hello my beautiful girl."

Upon being taken into her papa's arm, Olivia squealed with delight. "Papa! Papa!"

Phil's face broke out into a smile as Olivia babbles his name. "Yes, papa."

Watching the two interact warms my heart like you wouldn't believe. I love the both of them so much it hurts.

"Guests should be arriving any minute." Phil said, snapping me from my haze.

"I can't believe we're celebrating her first birthday already." I said in disbelief.

"I know what you mean." Phil agreed. "Seems like it was only yesterday we decided to have her."

"Adaline said she was coming right?"

He nodded his head ad kissed Olivia' forehead. "She was one of the first the RSVP." He chucked.

"I think we should wait a little bit before asking her to surrogate for us again." I said, biting my lip. "It is Olivia's birthday after all and I don't want to take that away from her." I explained.

"Dan, you don't have to explain yourself. I know and I agree with you. We should just enjoy ourselves on our daughter's birthday and cry over how fast she's growing up."

I laughed at that and nodded my head. "That sounds like a good idea."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Throughout the party, Olivia was never in one place for very long as everyone wanted to hold her. She didn't mind either, she loves being held.

But as the party started to wind down, I felt withdrawals from her and decided to steal her from my brother and kept her to myself... Don't give me that look. She is my daughter.

She was starting to fall asleep in my arms so I excused myself from the party and decided to change her into her pajamas and lay her down for the night as it was getting a bit late.

As soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light. I stood there unable to move, just watching the gentle rise and fall of her tiny chest as she breathed in and out.

"I can't believe you're one already. It really does feel like it was only yesterday that you entered our lives."

Some tears filled my eyes as I remembered back on the memories...

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _She pulls something from behind her back. Some sort of stick..._

 _..._

 _A PREGNANCY TEST,_

 _With a tiny, pink plus sign._

 _Phil started to put two and two together as well._

 _"Congratulations you two, you're having a baby!"_

 _Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Phil who wore the exact same expression I had._

 _He leaned over and kissed me hard, the both of us laughing with pure joy._

 _Once we pulled away, we looked over at Adaline, who also had tears rolling down her cheeks, her smile never faltering._

 _"You're pregnant?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing._

 _"Phil, we're having a baby. Oh my god, we're having a baby!"_

 _Phil and I... we're having a baby._

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _Dr. Kelley was silent for a moment before she broke out into a large grin and pointed to the screen. "And there's your baby."_

 _It was almost as if everything else in the world had stopped when I took sight of the tiny, little blob on the screen in front of me._

 _"That's... that's our baby?" I asked, not believing anything that's happening right now._

 _Phil's eyes are glued to the screen when I looked over at him... but he has a large smile on his face._

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _"We're having a baby."_

 _Cheers and gasps broke out equally across the adults sitting in front of us. My grip on Phil's hand tightened as I watched our family members hug each other. Tears were falling down Helen's face and you can tell Tori is trying not to cry as well._

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _"Not bad Mr. Lester." I said, crossing my arms._

 _"Not too bad yourself, Mr. Lester." His arm wrapped around my lower waist._

 _Leaning into his touch, my head fell on to his shoulders and my arms dropped from their folded position. "It's starting to feel real."_

 _He kissed the top of my head. "I know what you mean."_

 _We stood like that in silence for minutes... just soaking in the somewhat built nursery that in three months time, there will be a breathing, living human that we'll be taking care of and loving them every single moment for the rest of our lives._

 _But goddamn it, I can't fucking wait._

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _Phil looked at me through the dark, some tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face._

 _"Adaline's in labor! She's having the baby!"_

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

 _Phil and I lock eyes, both of them filled with tears that are streaming down our cheeks. Our baby is here._

 _"And it's a healthy baby girl!"_

 _A slight gasp passes my lips as I look back and forth between our daughter and my husband. "We have a daughter." I cried._

 _Phil leans over the bed and reaches for my hand, squeezing it in his grasp. "We have a daughter."_

 _Locking eyes again for a few seconds, we look down at the woman who made this all possible and squeeze her hand. "You gave us a daughter."_

 _"I don't know how we could ever thank you." Phil continued._

 _She smiled through the tears and sweat and squeezed our hands back. "Seeing this is thanks enough."_

 _"Okay daddy, do you want to hold your daughter?" Dr. Kelly asked me._

 _I couldn't contain the excitement at meeting our new buddle of joy and nodded my head quickly. "Please."_

 _The doctor gently placed the baby in my arms and the second I look at her, I'm in love._

 _Phil walks around the bed and comes up next to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder, staring at the little buddle in my arms. "She's perfect."_

 _"She is absolutely perfect."_

 _"Does she have a name?" The doctor asked._

 _I looked at Phil and we shared the same smile. "She does."_

 _"Meet the newest addition to the Lester family, Olivia Margaret Lester."_

 _~~~~~0~~~~~_

As the memories flood back to me, I can't help the happy tears as they roll down my cheeks. When I look down at my sleeping baby, it's hard to believe she's already been my daughter for a whole year already.

"Happy birthday princess. Daddy and papa love you so much."

* * *

 _ **It's currently 9:30 pm where I am so sorry for the late upload. It's been a crazy day (and week).**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	72. One More Makes Five

_**I'm actually sitting physically at my desk as I write this chapter and I can't even remember the last time I've done that. Definitely doesn't make my back hurt as much lmao.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~3 Weeks Later - November 4th~~~~~

"I think they're having a boy."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I shook my head in disagreement. "No, she's carrying high. It's got to be a girl."

Phil shook his head. "How do you even know what that terminology means?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I plop myself down on the sofa in the lounge. "The internet." I mumbled.

He chuckled slightly and sat down next to me, cup of his morning coffee in his hand. "Well, her due date is in a few days so we'll find out very soon."

Looking over at my husband, Phil suddenly says, "Want to make a bet?"

Raising an intrigued eyebrow, I leaned forward slightly. "What did you have in mind?"

A devilish smile grows on his face. "Loser has to change every single one of Olivia's diapers for the next two weeks following Tori's birth."

I thought over the proposition before nodding my head and holding out my hand to shake. "Deal."

Firmly taking my hand, we shake and pull away with an understanding.

May the best win.

As Phil and I sat with our morning coffee just discussing everything and anything, we hear the baby monitor come to life.

"I'll get her." Phil said taking a final sip of his coffee and placing it on the table in front of us and getting up, leaving the lounge.

Sitting back against the sofa cushion, I let my head fall back and my eyes slip shut. It's weird to think another baby will be brought into this world so soon. I just wish gram was here to meet her newest great-grandchild.

Adam's and mine.

Sighing, I clear away the thoughts and open my eyes and lifting my head back up. Cracking my neck, I stand up and pick up Phil's now empty coffee mug and leave the lounge as well, making my way towards the kitchen to put our dirty dishes in the sink.

As I place the two mugs down, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Confused as to who could be calling me before 9 am, I take it out of my pocket and notice Adam's ID pop on the screen.

Clicking answer, I bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _"The baby's coming! Oh my god, the baby's coming!"_

It's like deja-vu I swear to god. He reacted the exact same way when Amelia was coming.

"The baby's coming right now?!" A huge smile broke out on to my face.

 _"Yes! Tori's in labor! We're on our way to the hospital right now!"_ Adam was full on shouting at this point.

This is Adam's third child and he's still freaking out. I bet Tori is more or less completely calm.

"Okay, we'll meet you there!"

Quickly ending the conversation, I shove my phone in my pocket and head towards Olivia's room where Phil was.

"Babe!" I shout down the hall.

"What?" He calls back.

Stepping through the threshold that was Olivia's room, I see Phil on the floor playing with her. Smiling, I said, "Adam just called. Tori's in labor and they're on their way to the hospital."

"Oh wow, seems like our new niece or nephew will be here before we know it." He looks over at Olivia and pokes her belly. "Are you excited to have another cousin?"

She giggles in response and nods her head despite probably not understanding what Phil had asked.

"I'll call my parents and ask if we can drop Olivia off on the way to the hospital." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Nodding my head in understanding, I decide to pack a bag for Olivia for when she's at her grandparents house. It's really only essentials as Helen and John have many, many toys and other things for Olivia at their place already.

I can hear Phil's conversation in the background as I absentmindedly put a bag together and I can physically hear the smile on Phil's face as we prepare for the birth of another family member. Once I zipped the bag, I turn around and pick up Olivia and Phil stands up too. "They're ready for her for whenever."

Smiling, I bounce Olivia on my hip. "Let's go have another one."

Phil snorted. "You make it sound like _we're_ the ones having a baby."

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed softly. "Hopefully soon."

He smiled and kissed me. "Definitely soon. Now come on, they'll never forgive us if we aren't there after the baby's born."

~~~~~0~~~~~

Phil and I were sitting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, really just waiting to hear any news of the baby.

"Still think it's a girl?" Phil asked.

I met his eyes and nodded my head. "I do. You still think it's a boy?"

He nodded his head as well. "Yeah."

Before either of us were able to continue the conversation, Adam comes into the waiting room beaming proudly.

"Well?"

"One more makes five." He started. "And it's a healthy baby boy."

Neither one of us even remembered the bet we made earlier that day because we were too busy being happy of the newest Howell being born into the family.

"Would you like to meet your newest nephew?"

"As if that's a question you need to ask." I scoffed playfully yet laughing at the same time.

We followed Adam to where Tori was with their son and found her smiling blissfully at the bundle in her arms.

"Dan and Phil, meet your nephew, Eli James Howell."

* * *

 _ **Another baby boy born into the family! How many guessed it would be a boy?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next ones!**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_

 _ **A/N (I know, it's kinda strange to have an author's note at the end of the chapter but oh well). For those who don't know how to pronounce the new baby's name, it's E-Lie. Sometimes spelling and the actual pronunciation don't always go hand-in-hand with one another. It's also because many probably spell it as 'Elias' but I like 'Eli' more (no hate for people spelled like the former, I just prefer the latter). Am I thinking too much into this? Probably.)**_

 _ **Okay, bye! :)**_


	73. The Best Gift Of All

_**Enjoy the chapter everyone! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~7 Weeks Later - Christmas Day~~~~~

"Babe, you're getting this on video right?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you bear."

It's Christmas day and Olivia is unwrapping all her gifts from under the tree... Or she's attempting to unwrap her gifts but she's still not entirely sure what she's doing so I'm helping her.

"Who is this one from?" I say aloud, looking to read the tag. "It's from grandma and grandpa!"

Olivia squealed and clawed at the present I placed in front of her, knowing well who it was from.

As time went on and presents were being opened, Olivia eventually tired herself out and was put down for a nap.

Once I returned from her room, I found Phil in the lounge staring thoughtfully at the tree.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to look at me and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Just thinking that this time next year, there could be four of us."

"That's a nice mental image." I stated and crossed my arms, leaning against the doorframe. "Our two children unwrapping their presents on Christmas morning." My heart swelled at the thought.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Uncrossing my arms, I walked over to where he stood and wound my arms around his neck, his finding my waist. "I love you."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "I love you too bear."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Thanks for hosting this party Adam and Tori."

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "It's like a tradition for us now, hosting a Christmas party so all our loved ones surround us."

"And we love doing it." Adam chimed in, smiling and kissing the side of Tori's head.

"That we do." She finished

We continued to make small talk, jumping back and forth between topics when suddenly a familiar face approached us.

"Dan, Phil, Adam, Tori." Adaline smiled.

"Adaline, we're so glad you were able to make it." Phil smiled and reached forward to give her a hug.

"As am I." I said after, also reaching forward to hug her.

Once all greetings were said and done, Adaline asked to speak with us once given the chance and of course, us being us, we excused ourselves and found Adaline.

My heart pounded in my chest as I reached around for Phil's hand, interlacing our fingers together. "This could be it." I said softly.

"We might be having another baby."

Wait, back up the bus. I know what you're thinking. Adaline's pregnant? How is that possible? When did that happen? Well, I'll tell you...

 _~~~~~~November 20th~~~~~_

 _"So it's decided?"_

 _Nodding my head, a huge smile broke out on to my face. "Yes, we're going to use my genetics this time."_

 _The doctor nodded her head as she wrote down words on a piece of paper. Looking back up and Phil and I, she smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Follow me and we'll begin the process."_

So yeah, a little more than a month ago, the three of us sat down and officially spoke about bringing another baby into the world and Adaline was more than happy to be doing this for us again. We didn't want to waste any time so we got the ball rolling as soon as that conversation was over.

We finally reached where Adaline sat and she was wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Is it what we're thinking it is?" Phil asked hopefully.

She giggled but nodded her head, sticking out her hand and holding a pregnancy test.

"Congratulations you two, you're having another baby."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and tears filled my eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"I am. 5 weeks according to the doctor I went to a few days ago. The baby is due August 19th."

"This is the best Christmas gift we've ever received." I started to say. "Thank you Adaline."

We both gave her bone-crushing hugs, overjoyed by the news we just received.

Phil and I are having another baby. Olivia is going to be a big sister.

"We got to tell everyone." Phil said, some tears marking his cheeks.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's do it right now. I can't think of a better way to end Christmas."

Kissing each other quickly, the three of us then make our way back to the main room where the party was held.

"Could we have everyone's attention for a moment please?" Phil asked.

All noise died down and everyone's attention averted to us.

"We wanted to share some incredible news we just received." I grinned and tightened my grip on Phil's hand.

Looking at one another with matching smiles, I nodded slightly at Phil to give him the go ahead.

"Dan and I are having another baby!"

Cheers broke out across the room and many swarmed up to us to give us hugs and congratulations.

"Another baby! I'm so happy!" Helen cried.

"This little lady is going to be a great big sister." John gestured to Olivia, whom of which he was holding.

Taking our daughter from his father's grasp, Olivia clung to him like a koala. "Looks like she missed her papa." John said, chuckling.

"Papa missed you too princess." He kissed her head.

"Congratulations guys!" Tori squealed, throwing her arms around the both of us (at least she tried the best she could with Olivia clinging to Phil).

"Mum and dad would be so happy to hear this." Adam said sincerely. "Congratulations baby bro."

"Thank you Adam."

As words were thrown around the room to me, Phil and Adeline, I take a moment and appreciate everything around me.

The past five or so years of my life have been the best years of my life because I have all these incredible people in it.

From Adam and Tori and their incredible three kids to Phil's parents to Phil himself, my life has taken so many unexpected turns.

Since my mum and dad died a little over eight years ago, so many twists and turns occurred throughout my life but so many of them turned out to be such good things.

Falling in love with Phil was one of those things.

And now as I look back on the past few years, I can happily say with one hundred percent certainty that the life I've chosen for myself now was one of the best decisions I've ever made.

With Phil by my side as we raise Olivia and now another little baby, my life is the greatest it's ever been.

* * *

 ** _Another baby! Yay!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!_**

 ** _Bye guys :)_**


	74. Time Flies

_**It's weird to think September is next week already. 2020 will be here before we know it!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Months Later - February 26~~~~~

The past two months have gone by like a blur. I couldn't really put into words what's been happening in the lives of Dan and Phil but I can try and sum it up.

Olivia is now fourteen months old.

Adaline is fourteen weeks pregnant.

Well, that's actually pretty much it.

We don't lead too much of an exciting life apparently.

Oh wait! Something exciting did happen! Olivia took her first steps!

One minute, Phil and I were sitting at the dining room table, discussing things about the new baby when Olivia took off around it. Granted, she did hold on to the chairs as she stepped on by but she still did it and the two of us jumped up so quickly, we startled her slightly.

You best believe the both of us were recording every single moment.

 _"I know we still have a lot of time before the baby will make an appearance but I still think we should start brainstorming names." I said while flipping open a notepad and opening up a pen._

 _Phil chuckled but nodded his head. "I don't think it's too early. Many couples think of baby names before there's even a baby to name."_

 _"I like the way you think. I knew I married you for a reason." I totally joked._

 _He rolled his eyes playfully but laughed. "Hardy har har Dan. Let's get back to the topic at hand."_

 _We continued talking about potential baby names when I looked over to see how Olivia was doing with her toys when I saw that she wasn't there. Before I panicked, I quickly realized that she can crawl and that she most likely just did that._

 _Boy oh boy was I wrong._

 _Looking over the other way, I see Olivia standing and holding on to one of the chairs. I watch her for a second and that's when she does it._

 _"Oh my god, Phil! She's walking!"_

 _Phil's entire attention averted to Olivia as she continues to hold on to the chairs and makes her way around the table._

 _We both whip out our phones, neither wanting to miss another second of our baby taking her first steps._

 _"Stop growing up!" I cried slightly causing Phil to laugh._

 _Our baby is officially a walker._

But back to today, it is a 'lounge around the house' type of day as we have absolutely nothing going on. So what did we end up doing?

We built a fort.

Yes, you read that correctly.

Forts are awesome.

"Phil, watch your arm. You're going to knock over the pillow."

"I'm sorry, my limbs don't always go the way I want them to."

Shaking my head playfully, a content sigh releases from my lips as I look at the sight around me.

I have a very comfy fort along with my oh so wonderful husband and amazing daughter. What more could I ask for?

"Did your parents ever get back to you about dinner on Saturday?"

He nodded. "Yes, sorry. I meant to tell you when they told me but I got swept up with stuff for YouTube and all that jazz. They would love to."

Smiling, I said, "Sounds like a plan. I think I'll make my world famous stir fry."

"Mmm, stir fry. You're making me hungry."

Laughing, I shook my head and bounced Olivia slightly in my lap. "How about I go make us some lunch?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I mean, if you're offering."

Rolling my eyes, I gently hand Olivia to Phil and go to crawl out of the fort. "Don't be a turd Philip."

He make a face of mock hurt. "Turd? I'm offended Daniel."

Snorting, I turn back to wink at him before fully releasing myself from the blankets and pillows.

As I make my way out of the lounge, I stop for a second and turn back to look at the sight before me.

Everything I could've ever wanted in life is literally unfolding before my very eyes and it's the best feeling in the world.

How did I become so lucky for this to be my life?

* * *

 _ **Bit shorter than usual but still nice.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	75. First Official Ultrasound

_**It may seem slightly weird to have their first official ultrasound at 18 weeks but I was google searching and it says that the best time is between 18 and 20 weeks. I know with Olivia they found out quite a bit earlier (I think it was like, 6 weeks which isn't even correct but that was technically a sonogram and apparently there's a difference between a sonogram and ultrasound. I'm thinking way too much into this). Anyways, Adaline is now 20 weeks pregnant and they are having their first ultrasound now to clear up everything.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~5 Weeks Later - April 3rd~~~~~

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" I said sheepishly, biting my lip.

Phil gave me a reassuring smile and shook his head. "Of course not. We're seeing our baby for the first time."

Letting out a slight sigh of relief, I smiled back at my husband. "Can't believe we're having another one."

"Well believe it because this baby is already doing jumping jacks on my bladder." Adaline cut in from where she was standing in the doorway after returning from the restroom.

We laughed at that comment and both stood up to help her get resituated back to where she needed to be.

"We really appreciate you doing this for us again Adeline." I said sincerely.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I know you do and I'm happy to do it for you. I have a feeling this pregnancy will be as easy as Olivia's was."

We continued to talk before the doctor popped her head in.

"Always a pleasure to see you Adaline. As well as you too Dan and Phil." Dr. Kelley exclaimed.

"Likewise."

"Alright, let's see this baby!" She sat down at the machine. "I don't even need to explain this to you at this point."

Adaline laughed and lifted up her shirt to show her growing belly. "Nope, I've got it down to a T."

Dr. Kelley smiled and chucked slightly before picking up the gel and pouring some on to her stomach.

"Never get used to how cold that is though."

"No, most never do."

Dr. Kelley takes the wand and firmly places it on to the gel and spreads it around. Before long, the machine buzzes to life and our baby pops up.

"There's the baby." She moves the wand around more. "There are it's ten little toes and ten little fingers." Moves around more. "Do we want to know the sex of the baby or are we waiting like last time?"

Adaline looks at the two of us and cocks her eyebrow. "Are we waiting like Olivia or are we finding out now?"

Phil and I looked at each other and nodded knowing full well what we both wanted.

"We're going to wait like last time."

"Very well." Dr. Kelley nodded her head. "We are looking at a very healthy baby who is in perfect percentile range for 20 weeks." She pulled the wand away and turned off the machine, printing out the pictures for us to keep.

"I want to see you again at the 24 week mark." She said, handing us the ultrasound images.

Wiping the gel off her stomach, Adaline nodded her head. "I'll be there." She joked.

With a smile on her face, Dr. Kelley said her goodbyes and left leaving the three of us staring in awe at the images.

"We really are having another baby." I said suddenly.

Phil laughed and kissed my hand. "We are, and it's all thanks to you." He turned his attention to Adaline who only shrugged her shoulders but still wore a smile on her face.

"I'm truly happy to do it."

We sat in comfortable silence as the reality set in.

Phil and I are having _another baby._

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you soon with the next one :)**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	76. How Should We Go About This?

_**Hey everyone! Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N Forewarning, this chapter is going to be short yet sweet.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later - May 3rd~~~~~

"Do you think we should do this or that?"

It's currently late at night and Phil and I are sitting up in bed, trying to figure out where the new baby could go.

See, we have a slight issue.

Our apartment only has two bedrooms and currently, our bedroom is one and Olivia's bedroom is the other so again, we're trying to figure out where our new baby can go.

"We can try and have the new baby share a room with Olivia." I suggested.

Phil frowned and shook his head. "Do you really think that's a good idea though? Newborn and a two-year-old in the same room?"

I was slightly confused by his logic. "What's wrong with that?"

Phil smiled softly. "Dan, don't you remember how many times Olivia would wake up during the first few months of her being born? She would wake up _constantly._ "

I quickly see the flaw in my plan now. "You're right. The new baby would wake up Olivia every night if they shared a bedroom."

"We could probably make them share a room when they're older if we haven't moved to a bigger place yet."

Nodding my head, I agree with that idea. "But that's an idea for the future, we need an idea for the present."

"Right, right. Umm, what about that little storage space we have next to the bathroom?"

I stare at him for a moment. "Phil, we're not putting our baby in a closet."

"We could make it more spacious if we extend the walls."

Shaking my head. "No Phil. Besides, we live in an apartment, not a house. Our landlord definitely will not let us extend the walls." I started. "Also, it wouldn't be fair. Olivia got a full on nursery. We're not letting the new baby have any less than what Olivia had."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "If only we had an extra space somewhere."

We both sat in silence... before an idea came to me looking at the other side of the room.

"Phil... why don't we just put the baby in here?"

He was silent for a moment but I can tell he was thinking about it.

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

Smiling, I started to envision the baby in here with us.

"We could put their crib over there along side their changing table. Their toys will probably be scattered around just like Olivia's was. We can have the bassinet right next to the bed for the first few months. It's a perfect plan."

"And we won't have to go far to get them when they cry." Phil pointed out.

Snuggling myself closer to him, I wrap my arm around his front and feel him kiss the top of my head. "It is a really good plan." I look up at him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He leans down to kiss me.

Sighing contently, we continue to snuggle and envision our bedroom as our baby's new nursery.

It's going to be a lot but it's going to be worth it.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, short yet sweet.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	77. It's Time For An Upgrade

_**Hey everyone! Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N shorter again as we're leading up to the birth of the second Lester baby which will be happening sooner than you think! Adaline is currently 31 weeks so in 9 weeks, baby number two will be making it's grand appearance!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~7 Weeks Later - June 21st~~~~~

"I'm going to cry Phil."

He snickered and shook his head. "Bear, we're buying Olivia a new bed, not sending her off to university."

"This is a huge thing though! She's getting a bigger bed because she's becoming a big girl!"

Phil turned towards me and took both my hands in his. "Dan, she's getting too big for her bed. Besides, this is perfect timing anyways. We can move her crib into our room for the new baby."

What he is saying is true and I know this but it's still a little hard to watch my first born grow up so quickly right before my very eyes.

"Hi gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with today?" One of the store attending's interrupted us.

Our attention averted to the woman who wore a smile on her face and whose nametag read 'Hannah'.

Putting on a smile, Phil gestured towards the beds out in front of us. "Hi, we're trying to figure out which bed would be best for our almost two year old."

"I see, well I can show you some of the best options we have and we can take it from there?" She said/asked.

"We would like that very much, thank you."

The three of us looked around the store, the semi sad yet happy thoughts of Olivia boggling in the back of my mind every so often.

"Dan, do you like this one?"

My eyes landed on the piece that was pointed out. I actually really do.

Nodding my head, I smiled. "I do and I think Olivia would love it."

Turning back to Hannah, with matching smiles we said, "We'll take this one."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Why does furniture have to be so damn hard to put together?" I heard Phil call from Olivia's room.

"It's not hard, we're just awful at it." I said as I walked back into the room, Olivia in tow.

Phil looked up and smiled at me, laughing when I stopped and Olivia walked into the back of my legs. "I can't believe how well she's walking. Oh god, now I'm going to start crying."

"Hey, I'm the crier in this relationship." I laughed and leaned over to pick Olivia up. Phil just shook his head in a lovingly matter.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver I left on her dresser?" He asked as he tried to figured out the instructions.

"Of course." Stepping over him and reaching over, I took the screwdriver and handed it to Phil. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

He shook his head and took the tool from my hand. "Yes, someone needs to watch Olivia and to be honest, I love her to absolute death but building this monstrosity is the easier job of the two."

I couldn't even argue with him on that. Olivia isn't even two yet and she was beginning to show signs of her 'terrible twos'. Having two kids whom one of which is a newborn and the other who would've just turned two is going to be a hanful.

But worth it one hundred percent.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	78. Last Minute Preparations

_**Hiya guys! I'm sad to say but we're going to be wrapping up this story soon! It breaks my heart to say goodbye to all of this but I've been writing in this universe for almost 4 years! Wow, time flies.**_

 _ **With that said, don't be surprised when you see the time jump that's about to occur for this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Months Later - August 16th~~~~~

"Do we have enough diapers?"

I was organizing (or should I say - reorganizing probably for the one hundredth time) the changing station for the baby.

"Bear, this is the fifth time you've asked today. Yes, we have enough diapers. We have more than enough." He said, an eyebrow raised but amused smile on his face.

I pointed a finger at him. "You said the exact same thing when we had Olivia and do you remember what happened after one week?"

The smile fell from his lips and he crossed his arms in front of chest defensively. "We ran out." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I emphasized by placing my hand next to my ear, feigning not hearing him.

A loud and defeated sigh left his throat as his arms dropped from in front of him. "We ran out." He said louder.

Placing my hands on my hips, I cocked my head to the side. "Is that so? And what did we do then?"

"You sent me to the store to buy more at 11 pm."

"And do we want a repeat of that?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." I turned back to the changing station and put more stuff away. I had to stop when I felt Phil's protective arms slip around my waist.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He said against my neck.

Sighing, I leaned back against him and swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's fine Phil, I just feel like we're nowhere near as prepared for this baby as we were with Olivia."

Phil turned me around in his arms and looked me straight in the eye. "You and I both know that's not true Dan. If anything not the same as Olivia, we're more prepared because this is our second time around."

Shrugging my shoulders, I slumped against him. "You say that with such certainty."

"Because I know I'm not in this alone. I have the best husband in the entire world who is also the best daddy in the entire world to our little girl who's taking a nap down the hall." He took my hands and interlaced our fingers together. "As long as we have each other, everything will be the way it needs to be."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He reassured me.

"You always know exactly what to say to keep me from having a mental breakdown." I chuckled.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, hugging me close to him. "Come, let's go make lunch so our little lady doesn't throw a fit when she wakes up."

Laughing at that remark (but also knowing he was entirely right), I nodded my head and let him lead me out of the room to the kitchen where we started to cook something up.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"How are we supposed to know if the 's' or 'c' in scent in silent? Did anyone ever give it permission to have TWO silent letters in it? Who do they think they are?"

"Phil, what the hell are you on about?" I laughed, not knowing where any of that came from.

He threw his hands up. "It's true! Why does it have two silent letters? And which one is technically the more dominant silent letter?"

Shaking my head, I got up to retrieve my phone which was on the table across the room. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I saw Adaline's name as the caller ID.

Clicking the green button, I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Adaline? Is everything okay?"

Phil stopped his rant when he heard me say Adaline's name, standing up and rushing over to my side all while fearing the worst... like I am too.

 _"Hi Dan, it's not Adaline. It's Joseph."_

I'm so confused.

"Hi Joseph, is everything okay?"

I could almost sense his smile through the phone. _"Everything is fine... Adaline's in labor. She's having your baby."_

The phone almost fell from my grasp and I turned to Phil, my empty hand gripping on to his shoulder to keep my upright. "W-what?"

 _"You heard me Dan! You and Phil are about to become parents again! We're on our way to the hospital."_

Nodding my head even though he couldn't see me. "Yes, yes of course! We'll meet you there."

Hanging up the phone, it falls from my hand and crashes to the floor. Phil reacts instantly.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

Tears flooded my vision and the biggest smile crept its way on to my face.

"We're having another baby."

* * *

 _ **Last time to place your bets, boy or girl?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	79. Another Lester To Love

_**Another baby is about to come into this world! I love babies.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"We're having another baby." The words left my mouth before I could really process what was happening.

Phil's eyes widened twice their size and a gasp left his lips. "We're having another baby?" He was just as shocked.

Nodding my head almost violently, I smiled widely. "That was Joseph. Adaline's in labor."

"What the hell are we waiting for?! We need to get to the hospital!"

"Shit, right!" I somehow forgot about that small little detail. "But wait, what about Olivia?"

"Oh shit."

Wow, we're great parents. Realize we're having a kid but forget we have one already.

"Adam!" I yelled unnecessarily and unlocked my phone, looking for Adam's contact.

Bringing the phone up to my ear, it rang twice before I heard the familiar voice of my brother on the other line.

 _"What's up baby bro?"_

"I need a favor, like right now."

 _"What can I do for ya?"_

Not being able to contain my excitement, I all but yelled into the phone. "Adaline's in labor and we need to meet her at the hospital. Can we drop Olivia off with you and Tori?"

 _"Holy shit, yes of course! You don't even have to ask."_

Sighing in relief, I see Phil running all over the place trying to tie up and loose ends here before we leave. "Thank you Adam! We'll be there soon!"

Hanging up the phone, I shove it back into my pocket. "Alright, you get Olivia and I'll get her bag."

"Dan, wait." Phil suddenly stopped.

"What? What's the matter?"

He stopped all that he was doing and walked over to me. "Dan, we're having another baby." His smile was contagious.

"I know, that's why we have to go so we can have that baby." A small laugh escaped my lips.

He leaned forward and kissed me, capturing this moment in the both of our hearts.

"Ready to go have a baby?" He asked when we pulled away.

"More than ready."

~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Come on Adaline, a few more pushes and this baby will be out in this world."

We made it to the hospital with no time to spare. By the time we made it Adaline's room, they were prepping her to push.

She was holding both of hands in hers, squeezing them beyond belief (which we will _not_ complain about because _obviously_ this is nothing in compare to what she's feeling right about now).

"You're almost there Adaline, you're almost done." I said encouragingly, wiping some of her sweat soaked hair off her forehead.

She pushed again, screaming in pain but she was doing it.

"One more push Adaline! Give me one more big push!"

With all her might, Adaline pushed one last time and then all that could be heard was a baby's cry.

"You did it." Phil cried softly. "We have another baby."

"Congratulations on becoming daddy and papa again." The doctor smiled at us. "Ready to hear what the baby is?"

"More than ready." I sniffed up, laughing slightly.

"Dan and Phil, meet your son."

A choked sob caught in the both of our throats. We have a son.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us again." I said sincerely.

Adaline smiled weakly and squeezed my hand. "Like I said after delivering Olivia, seeing this is thanks enough."

"Would you like to hold your son?" The doctor asked Phil, pulling me away from my talk with Adaline.

"Please."

Gently, the doctor placed the baby in Phil's arms, myself walking around the other side to get a better look at him.

"He has your eyes Dan, and your nose."

"He is a beautiful baby."

"He's a perfect baby."

I pressed my finger into the newborns hands and he grasped it, holding on tightly.

My heart is beyond full right now. I have everything I ever could've wanted.

"Do we have a name for this handsome little boy yet?"

Phil and I looked at one another, proud smiles plastered on our faces.

"We do... His name is Joseph Michael Lester."

* * *

 _ **It's a baby boy!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_

 _ **A/N So I was reading the chapter of Olivia's birth after I finished writing this chapter and I was laughing at how many things I repeated on here that were in that same chapter where Olivia was born. I was very amused that I have not changed my way of thinking since I wrote that chapter months ago.**_


	80. Baby's First Meeting

_**Hi all! I'm sad to say that this story will be wrapping up very soon! Probably within the next ten chapters or so!**_

 _ **Sorry to bombard you with such sad news but this story had a great run for almost four years! That's a long time!**_

 _ **But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N Also, I would like to point out (mostly because I just realized it for myself actually) that the baby is NOT named after Adaline's husband Joseph. He IS indeed named after someone but you'll find out later on in the chapter who he is named after. Again, just want to clear up that the baby is not named after Adaline's Joseph but another Joseph.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Day Later - August 17th~~~~~

I'm alone in our room with our son as Phil went to go find our families.

After all, they do have someone new to meet.

"You're absolutely perfect little guy, just like your big sister was when she was born." I cooed softly, gently kissing his hand and swaying him softly.

Silent moments crept by before I heard a soft knock at the door and there Phil was, a bright smile on his face. "I have our families and they're dying to meet the newest member of the Lester bunch."

Chuckling, I gestured him to let them inside. Stepping to the side and holding the door open, both our families all but swarmed in and around me.

"Another grandchild to love and spoil." Phil's mum exclaimed excitedly.

Olivia was in here as well. Phil's dad is holding her as she curiously peeks her little eyes over to the blanket I was holding.

"Baby?" She asked.

For the past few months, Phil and I have been teaching Olivia the words 'baby' and 'gentle' and whatnot as we approached the arrival of this little guy. I'm glad to see it stuck.

Phil took our daughter from his father's arms and walked closer to where I was sat with Joseph. "Yes Olivia, baby. It's your baby brother."

She was still a curious little body as she tried to see him, her head cocking to the side when she caught sight of his dark hair. Suddenly, she smiled and clapped her hands. "Baby!"

We all chuckled at her exclamation, myself becoming slightly teary eyed at looking at the sight before me.

"So, are you going to keep us in suspense or what?!" Adam asked excitedly.

"Uncle Danny! What's his name?!" Amelia piped up.

Phil and I locked eyes before nodding at one another, signaling that I would be telling them.

"Helen, John, Adam, Tori, Amelia, Luca, Eli, and Olivia... meet Joseph Michael Lester... The newest member of the Lester family." I said.

"Joseph?" Adam asked, a lump in his throat.

We have a tendency to name our babies after loved family members... It's cliché but it's us.

"Joseph." I confirmed.

Tori raised a hand to her heart and rubbed Adam's shoulder with her free hand.

Amelia's eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused why Adam was getting worked up over that name.

"Who's Joseph?"

Her little curiosity is the cutest thing.

Adam smiled and handed Eli over to Tori so he could bend down and be level with his daughter. Taking her little hands in his, he started to explain who Joseph is.

"Joseph is your grandpa's name."

This confused her even more it seemed.

"But grandpa's name is Luca!"

My brother chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "Yes, yes that's right. Your mummy's dad is named Luca. But my dad is named Joseph. Your new baby cousin was named after me and uncle Danny's dad."

She seemed to somewhat understand what Adam was trying to say.

"Do you know how your brother's name is Luca?"

She nodded.

"Well, we named him after your mummy's daddy because we love him. That's what uncle Danny and uncle Phil did with their son except they named him after my dad, your grandpa."

"Grandpa Joseph?"

He smiled. "Exactly."

Watching this encounter between the two warmed my heart. Adam is such a great dad to his kids and it really shows.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"It seems like Olivia is warming up to her baby brother better than we would've expected." Phil said, gesturing over to where both our kids are with Phil's parents.

I smiled and nodded. "I can't believe we have two kids."

"I know what you mean. If you had told me six years ago this would be my life, I think I would've laughed in your face."

"You? I would've just walked away if that had happened to me."

We both shared a laugh and both our eyes wandered back to our children.

"We may have two kids now and it's going to be twice the work, twice the crying and screaming, twice the tantrums."

"But it'll also be twice the laughs and smiles, twice the 'I love you's', and twice the rewards."

"And my god I can't wait." I finished, looking at him.

He looked back and smiled, leaning over to kiss me.

"Whatever happens and whatever we face, it'll be okay because we have each other." He said.

Nodding my head in agreement, I lean forward to kiss him again. "We'll always have each other."

"Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I repeated.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	81. Stop Growing!

_**Here we are in the final chapters! I don't know whether to smile and sit back or cry and curl up into a ball (I'll probably end up doing both ngl).**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~7 Weeks Later - October 8th~~~~~

"I refuse to believe this."

Phil looked at me from where he was sitting. "Dan, she's turning two, not twenty two."

Crossing my arms, I shook my head and pouted. "No, she's my baby and I want it stay that way."

He laughed. He literally full on laughed. Prick.

"Dan, of course she's your baby, she's my baby too and that's what she'll always be."

"She needs to stop growing, I can't take it."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" He chuckled and reached out to rub my arm.

Letting my arms fall, I continued to pout. "I just can't believe she's two already! We literally just brought her home from the hospital, like today."

He shook his head amusingly. "Time flies when you're having fun bear."

"And Joseph, my god, he's almost two months old already too! I'm getting so old!" I cried.

Was I being dramatic? 100% yes. Do I give a shit? Not one bit.

"Dan... we're both literally twenty three years old."

"Stop being logical and let me be dramatic." I huffed.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry and you're right... you are getting old."

My head shot around and shot daggers at him from my eyes. "Dick."

He continued to laugh and stood up, leaving me in the lounge alone. Once I was in solitude, a small smile cracked on to my lips because of course I knew how dramatic I was being.

But these are my babies... Any parent would understand the struggle I'm going through right now.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Are you done being dramatic yet?" Phil asked when he came back into the lounge some time later.

Rolling my eyes, I patted Joseph's back slightly as I willed him to go back to sleep.

"Shut up."

He came more into the room and sat down on the chair opposite the couch. "My parents just picked up Olivia so we have all night, just the three of us."

Nodding my head slightly, I started to hum softly as I know it helps the baby drift off.

I look back over at Phil and notice he's staring right at me.

"What?" I couldn't help the smile even if I wanted to.

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just... This is a good look on you."

Raising an eyebrow, I started to ask, "A good look on me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, our son drifting to sleep as his daddy hums to him. It's probably one of my favorite looks yet."

"You're a sap." I said half heartedly.

He shrugged his shoulders again. "And a proud one at that."

We both sat in silence, no words needed to be said. The only sound that could be heard is my soft humming and the gentle snoring of Joseph.

"We're really lucky." Phil blurted out randomly.

I looked at him and then down to our son, nodding my head in total agreement. "We really are. We have two beautiful, healthy kids with a stable income and home... And we're only twenty three."

"Yeah, it's crazy to think about that sometimes. Half the kids we grew up with have graduated university by now and are settling down with their own partners while another half is probably in jail or worse." He snorted slightly. "God, some of the kids we grew up with were fucking dicks."

I snickered slightly. "A-fucking-men to that."

"But things for us... they're good."

"They're better than good. They're great." I corrected.

He smiled at me and got up to sit next to me, gently to not wake the sleeping baby on my chest. He leaned over carefully and kissed me. "I love you."

Smiling, I returned the kiss. "And I love you."

* * *

 _ **Sappy goodness cause we all love a good fluff.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	82. First Christmas As A Family Of Four

_**So after much thinking, I've decided to end this story at chapter 85. So I hope you enjoy these final few chapters with Dan and Phil with their families. I know I definitely have.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~11 Weeks Later - Christmas Day~~~~~

The loud chirping of the birds awoke me from my deep slumber. Cracking one eye open, the sun just started to peek through he curtains and pour into our bedroom signalizing it was morning.

Rolling over, I come face to face with my husband and notice his eyes are still closed meaning he's still asleep. Smiling, I stare at him and take in his beauty.

I don't know how much time passes but I start to hear the stirring of Joseph in his basinet so I finally decided to get up and pull on my robe, making my way over to my baby boy.

Smiling when I reach him, his brown eyes are staring right back into mine. "Good morning handsome. It's your very first Christmas." I lean down to gently pick him up and hold him close to my body. He softly coos and makes small grabby hands at me

"Why don't we go and wake up papa and your big sister so we can start celebrating?"

My feet padded softly against the carpeted floor as I leave our bedroom and make my way into Olivia's room. Unsurprisingly, she's already awake and waiting for me.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

I'll never get tired of hearing that.

"Good morning princess." I make my way over to her crib and lean over to kiss her forehead, Joseph still in my arms. "Do you know what today is?"

"Christmas! Santa came!"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yes! Santa did come! Do you want to go and see what he left you and your baby brother?"

She nodded her head excitedly and lifted her arms as a gesture for me to pick her up out of the crib.

Setting Joseph down, I take Olivia out of her crib and place her on the ground, picking Joseph back up. "Let's go wake up papa and then go see what Santa left!"

Olivia giggled and ran as fast as her little legs could take her out of her room and down the hall into mine.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!"

Phil groaned slightly and rolled over making me roll my eyes but Olivia was determined and very smart for her age.

She ran into our bathroom and grabbed the stepstool, running back out and placing next to our bed and climbing her little butt into it with Phil. I'm standing at the foot of the bed trying not to laugh.

"Papa! Santa came!" She squealed again.

Hearing the excitement in her voice must've triggered Phil to wake up fully because suddenly he sprung up in bed and grabbed her, attacking her face with kisses. She shrieked with happiness.

"Papa!"

"Did I hear that Santa came? Well, what are we waiting for?"

Olivia still in his arms, he threw the blankets back and all but ran out of the room all with Olivia laughing her head off.

My god do I love that man.

"Your papa is a little nutty but it's one of the main things we love about him." I said to Joseph who was falling back asleep in my arms.

"Daddy!"

Laughing and shaking my head, I leave our bedroom and make my way into the lounge where I find my husband and daughter sitting down by the Christmas tree.

"Hey, wait for daddy and your baby brother!"

~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Santa really outdid himself this year on presents, didn't he?" I asked Phil with an eyebrow raised.

He was kneeled down trying to light a fire as it was bloody freezing (what else did I expect in December?). "It seems like he did. Olivia and Joseph must've been very good eggs this year."

Rolling my eyes playfully. "Joseph's barely 4 months old."

"Well, in his 4 months he's been very good."

I laughed and shook my head at his logic. "You're such a dork."

He smiled sheepishly and plopped himself down next to me, his arm falling across my shoulders.

"Our kids are pretty great though." I confessed.

"The best." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I have another gift for you." He suddenly said and leaned over the side of the couch were he pulled out a tiny box.

"Phil, you've already given me so much. I can't accept anything else."

He shook his head and shoved the box into my hand. "Please, just take it."

Smiling softly, I take the box from his hand and open it. A loud gasp falls from my lips.

"I know that is was really big when I gave it to you just about 5 years ago. I'll never forget when you told me that you woke up one time and you couldn't find it cause it slipped off in your sleep and just how panicked you were. I know it took some time but it was a little more expensive then I thought but I finally managed to get it done." He took a breath. "I guess it's not considered an actual gift since it was already yours to begin with but-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"You talk too much." I mumbled against his lips.

We kissed for a few more moments before pulling away for much needed air. "I absolutely love it. And you were right, it used to fall off all the time... that's why I didn't really wear it anymore." It hurt me to even say that sentence. "I've missed wearing it."

He smiled and gently took the box from my hand. "May I?"

I matched his smile and nodded my head. Slipping off my wedding ring, I hold out my left hand to him. He takes my engagement ring out of its confinements and gently rolls it back on to m finger.

"Back where it belongs." I said all while slipping my wedding ring back on too, securing my engagement ring with it.

"Merry Christmas my bear."

"Merry Christmas my lion."

* * *

 _ **Love a sappy happy ending always.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	83. PJ's Fantastic News!

_**Sometimes I forget PJ is still a part of this story because while I like to think during the major week timejumps they all see one another, I don't actual write him in.**_

 _ **But yes, they're all still best friends for everyone wondering lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

~~~~~4 Weeks Later - January 27th~~~~~~

Dan's P.O.V.

"Where are Olivia's pink shoes?" I called out down the hall.

"They should be in the closet with the rest of her shoes." Phil called back.

"Well I'm looking in the closet and I don't see them anywhere."

"Did you put them back in the closet after she wore them last?" He asked after about a moment of silence.

Rolling my eyes at him, I let out an exasperated sigh and stand up. "I don't know, I wasn't the last one who changed her shoes. That would be you."

Silence.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Before long, I hear shuffling coming down the hallway and there's Phil, sheepishly holding Olivia's pink shoes in his hands. "Found them."

"And where we they?" I crossed my arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow.

"By the front door."

I couldn't help but smile and let my arms drop back to my side. I walk over to him, taking the shoes from his grasp and quickly peck him on the lips. Walking over to where Olivia was playing in the corner (she's very quiet for a two year old) and started to put on her shoes.

"Pink!" She exclaimed.

Chuckling at her outburst, I nodded my head. "Yes, pink. Are you ready to go play with your cousins?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Is Joseph ready to go?" I asked while standing up, picking Olivia up as well.

"Yup!" Phil exclaimed.

It's like having three children sometimes.

"Off to uncle Adam and aunt Tori's!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

"You know, somehow, someway, we always end up at this burger joint." I laughed.

"Didn't you and PJ spent pretty much most of your high school days here?" Phil asked.

Nodding my head, I take a sip of my soda. "Pretty much. That was before we started dating though. We still tried to then but it became harder."

We continued to talk before we saw two familiar faces walk into the restaurant.

"Dan! Phil!" PJ smiled at us.

PJ walked over to us, Angelina in tow. Both had bright smiles.

"Hey guys! Feels like we haven't seen each other in so long!" I said.

"Feels that way right? I think the last time we saw each other was Olivia's birthday and that was a few months ago already."

We continued to catch up but Phil and I could definitely sense that something was different with them.

"So, before we continue this any further, Angelina and I have some wonderful news."

Called it.

"I'm pregnant!"

Both our smiles were instantaneous. "That's fantastic!"

"Congratulations!"

We walked more and more and more that before we knew it, it was almost 5 o'clock.

"It was great seeing you guys again. We need to meet up more often." Phil said, slipping on his coat.

"Yes, definitely." Angelina agreed.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways, us heading towards our car so we can go pick up our children.

"A baby... God, when did we all grow up?" I asked.

Phil laughed and intertwined our fingers together, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing them.

"Dan, you have two kids."

"I'm aware of that Phil." I said sarcastically but still smiled.

"He's going to be a good dad." Phil said.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	84. Family Day Out

_**Here we are, the second to last chapter of this story! It's bittersweet but it's definitely time. It's been a great few years definitely.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **WARNING: talk of Dan's deceased parents**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~14 Weeks Later - May 6th~~~~~

"Who's idea was this again?" I asked, lifting Olivia higher on to my hip.

"Yours." Phil answered while packing the diaper bag into stroller.

"That was before this little one kept us up all night with his teething." I rubbed Joseph's cheek gently, a subconscious smile on my face.

Phil chuckled. "We definitely had it easier with this little girl no doubt."

"It's totally worth it though."

"Never said it wasn't." I pointed out.

He nodded his head and stood up straight. "We weren't supposed to bring anything right?" Phil asked after, slightly panicked.

I chuckled at his response. "If I remember correctly, the only thing your mum told us to bring was her beautiful grandchildren."

"Oh well, then check."

"Come on, everyone's probably waiting for us in the park."

Phil grabbed on to the stroller and began pushing it. "I doubt Tori and Adam are there before us. They have three kids, we only have two."

"They're oldest is turning six in a few months, in case you forgot that part." I smiled.

"They have a baby though!"

"He's almost one and a half babe."

"Still, that's a baby."

"Yes but he's not a 'baby' baby. He's closer to toddlerhood."

"Why are we having this argument?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"I have no idea. Come on slowpoke!" I started to move faster, Olivia still in my arms.

"Hey, no fair! I have a stroller and sleeping baby!"

"We're going to beat papa! Let's go Olivia!"

She laughed excitedly as I continued to move faster. I turned to look behind me and saw a smile on Phil's face, his head shaking playfully.

"I admit defeat!" He called out.

Oh thank god, my lungs are starting to burn... Wow, I'm so out of shape.

I put on a triumphant smile and place Olivia down on the ground, holding her little hand in mine. We wait for Phil to catch up with our son.

"This thing doesn't move as quickly on the grass."

"Mhm, blame it on the grass."

Nonetheless, I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Now come on, they're all definitely waiting for us now."

~~~~~0~~~~~

"I'm just saying, I think it's a conspiracy." Adam rambled on.

"Adam, you think everything is a conspiracy." Tori pointed out, bouncing Eli on her lap.

"Nuh uh! Not everything."

"It's like having a fourth child." Tori mumbled which caused me to laugh.

"Phil, can you go help your father with the grill? I'm afraid he'll burn his eyebrows off." Phil's mum said.

Phil laughed but nodded his head. "Of course mum."

He got up to go help John and I sat back watching the kids play with one another.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Helen asked.

I smiled ad shrugged my shoulders. "I just... never excepted this to be my life."

"Is it the life you ever could've dreamed of?" She asked after a moment.

"It's so much better." I said without hesitation. "My husband who is the greatest man alive, my two beautiful children who I am entirely thankful for everyday, my brother and the goofball that he is and his wife who is like a sister to me, my niece and nephews who are also the lights in my life and then you and John who are like parents to me. I know my parents would be happy to see me this happy." I sighed contently.

Helen reached over and took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Your parents sound like lovely people. We would've loved to meet them."

I chuckled and looked down. "I can just imagine my mum smiling like an idiot as I told her about me and Phil's first date. She would've laughed as I told her I clung to his side the entire time we were in that haunted house and she would've just known that was his plan all along." I chuckled again. "My dad probably would've demanded me to be home by 9 and harassed me about the date for _days_ until I finally caved and told him everything." I stopped for a second before continuing. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about them."

"I know that they would love your son. Knowing them, they'd probably fight me on who loves him more." We both laughed and it was I this time who squeezed her hand. "I know that they would argue that they're too young to be grandparents but then I know that they'd spoil the every loving crap out of all of them."

I stopped for another second before continuing again.

"There are many things I don't know but I definitely know these things for sure... and I also know that wherever they are, they're watching over all of us and for a long time, I didn't think that was enough but then I met Phil and the rest is history." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're going to make me cry love." Helen said.

Laughing slightly, I pull her into a hug. "Happy tears I hope."

"Always." She answered me.

But it is true, everything I said.

Because while life doesn't always work out the way that you want it to, it doesn't mean good things aren't in store.

Like I said, I never would've expected this to be my life but how happy I am it turned out like this.

After all, I met Phil and everything else is history.

* * *

 _ **I know this sounds like the end but there's still one more chapter! Chapter 85 will be the finale chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the last chapter ever!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


End file.
